Breaking the Silence
by SourApple326
Summary: This is the story of Mary and Kitty Bennet five years after their sisters have been married. In the course of a summer in London, both Mary and Kitty find love unexpectedly, and realize that love comes in many shapes and sizes. Pride and Prejudice sequel
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Silence

This is the story of Mary and Kitty Bennet five years after their sisters have been married. In the course of a summer in London, both Mary and Kitty find love unexpectedly, and realize that love comes in many shapes and sizes. And, when all is said and done, anything is better than sitting all alone in the silence. Please Read and Review!

These characters do not belong to me and I have tried my best to stay true to Jane Austen's original portrayals of them. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. I love Jane Austen and simply love being thrown into the era of gentlemen and ladies

Chapter 1

Five years had gone by since Jane and Elizabeth had been married, and life in the Bennet house had changed. What used to be a loud, exciting house, had become solemn and peaceful. The change in atmosphere was of great pleasure to Mr. Bennet, but Kitty, and even on occasion Mary, found the quiet disconcerting.

Because Kitty missed having people to talk to, she visited her sisters during the summer with Mary. Kitty went for the change in society and beautiful grounds of her sisters estates, Mary, went for the enormous libraries found in both homes.

The summers away had been good for both of the Bennet girls. Kitty had become much more sensible in five years. She still possessed some of her silliness, but that just made her enjoyable to be around. Over the years Kitty had become good friends with Georgiana Darcy who had been a very good influence.

Mary had also changed since her older sisters marriages. Although she did still enjoy books and music more then socializing, she did learn to appreciate life, and everything that came with it. Over the years she learned to appreciate fun a bit more then she used to, and could even find her laughing on occasion.

"I've had a letter from Elizabeth." Mr. Bennet said upon entering the parlor where the three Bennet ladies sat.

"How is dear Lizzy?" Kitty asked, setting down her embroidery.

"It seems she is doing well. She says she is anxious to see her sisters at Georgiana's wedding next week. But she writes mostly to inform us that she is once again expecting." he said as his eyes skimmed the parchment.

"A baby!" Mrs. Bennet screamed from her seat.

"How exciting! Does she say anything about Samuel? I do miss my darling nephew." Kitty asked.

"Samuel is doing well." Mr. Bennet sighed.

"I do hope she has a girl!" Mrs. Bennet sighed from her side of the room.

"I miss Lizzy and Jane, and their families. I am looking forward to seeing them. But Georgiana getting married...it's like losing Lydia all over again." Kitty announced.

"Losing Lydia caused a great deal of improvement on your part. I dare say losing Georgiana will be a bit more detrimental." Mr. Bennet stated in an unaffected tone.

"Mr. Bennet! I do wish you would stop abusing our youngest daughter!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked from her corner. "I do miss my dear Lydia, I haven't had a letter from her in nearly two months."

"No one has mother." Mary added.

"I have no idea why you enjoy reading the silliness of that girl so much. Her constant yammering about her darling Wickham are enough to drive me insane." he said dryly.

"Mr. Bennet! You are very vexing indeed!"

"Yes my dear, I know."

Lydia Wickham had become an almost non-existent member of the Bennet family. Since her marriage she became quite a horrible correspondent. Lydia hardly heard from her and they had been inseparable before her wedding. The only time she wrote was a week or two before one of her children's birthdays, making sure the family knew to send gifts.

"Kitty, would you care to go for a walk in the garden?" Mary asked as she finished reading her book.

"Of course!" Kitty stood and picked out a bonnet and laced her shoes.

Mary and Kitty had become much closer over the five years. Kitty found she had no one else to talk to, and Mary found that she didn't mind listening. With no one else in the house, they found that the only way to keep sane was to make conversation between the two of them.

"Are you excited to go to Jane's?" Kitty asked as they reached the grove.

"There are some books I'm looking forward to reading."

"Is that really all your looking forward to? Don't you enjoy seeing Jane and Charles Jr, and Edward?"

"Of course I love my nephews! Even I am not to somber to enjoy their smiles." Mary laughed.

"Georgiana will be beautiful, she is so lucky, married. I do fear I'll always be single. Mama fears might come true for both of us if Papa dies."

"You'll be married Kitty, your to sweet to be single forever. However my somber face and lack of smiles will be enough for me to forever be a burden." Mary smiled.

"Well, Papa would not call me sweet, he still thinks I'm to silly to recommend myself to anyone."

"I hardly think Papa still finds your disposition to be of a silly nature. You have become quite a bit more mature in these five years. Lydia was the one that was silly and you merely followed her because she was closest to you in age. Since her leaving you have been able to discover your true self." Mary explained in a philosophical tone. Her reading always came out in her lectures.

"Thank you Mary, that was very nice of you to say."

"Perhaps if you speak to Jane when we visit, she might have better advice. I know nothing of matters of the heart. Maybe Jane will have a new prospect for you!"

"I suspect not, I have already exhausted all the prospects of gentlemen in her acquaintance." Kitty laughed, remembering all the gentlemen she had liked in the past.

Jane and Charles Bingley were a very amiable couple. They were exceedingly happily married and had two children, Charles Jr. and Edward. Charles was four years old and Edward had just turned two. Both boys had an extremely easy temperament, which was no surprise considering their parents. They were absolute joys to be around and were Kitty's favorite part of going to Clinton Hall.

"What about you Mary, are you hoping to meet your future husband on this vacation?" Kitty stopped to make sure she saw Mary's face as she finished asking the question. Mary looked forward, expressionless, disappointing her sister.

"You know perfectly well that I have no desire to be married, I much prefer a book."

"Yes Mary, that I know, but I still think you should consider changing your mind, especially after Papa dies. And you know Mary, eventually, you may run out of books." Kitty laughed.

"Run out of books! Kitty, people are always writing books, which means there will always be more books."

The sisters had reached the back door of Longbourne. Kitty decided to write a letter to her dear friend Georgiana, and Mary, went back to reading. They both enjoyed their walks together, which somehow saved them from the insanity quiet brought along with it.

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_How are you my friend? I hope my letter finds you well and excited! Mary sends her regards and hopes all is going well. I can not wait until your wedding, I am so excited to see you. I know you will look absolutely beautiful! You and Mr. Burton are simply perfect together. I am so very excited for you my dear friend. I am however sad that our summers together are finished. Your friendship has meant so much to me, and I hope you will prove to be a more willing married correspondent than my younger sister has been. I am sure you are far to busy to read anymore, so I wish you and Mr. Burton luck in your final preparations, I will see you in a week_.

_Your friend,_

_Kitty Bennet_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week passed quickly and the two remaining Bennet's were excited to begin their vacation. Kitty felt badly for her parents and that they would have to endure being at Longbourne alone. But, her excitement for seeing her sisters, nephews and Georgiana quickly drove those feelings away. They would stay at Pemberley for a week and visit with the Darcy's and then go home with the Bingley's for the rest of the summer.

The ride went rather slowly, but they finally reached the grand estate of Pemberley. Lizzy stood at the door with her handsome three year old son and waved as the carriage came to a halt.

"Kitty! Mary! How wonderful to see you both!" she said kissing each of them in turn. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"A bit long, but there were no mishaps on the way." Mary answered quickly.

"Samuel, come here and say hello to your Aunts." Lizzy said, coaxing the toddler forward.

"Hello Samuel!" Kitty smiled.

Samuel quickly hid himself behind his mothers dress. "It has been a long time we've seen each other. Perhaps we can go get re-acquainted over some cake?" Kitty asked expectantly. Samuel immediately jumped from behind his mothers leg and grabbed Kitty's hand.

"You do love to spoil him don't you." Lizzy sighed. "I suppose one piece of cake won't hurt anyone, suppose we all go have a piece."

Kitty picked Samuel up and ran into the house. They went through the entranceway quickly and nearly collided with her brother in law, Mr. Darcy.

"Sorry sir! Please excuse my exuberance, you see Samuel and I were excessively excited over the promise of a piece of cake." Kitty's chest heaved as she explained.

"Cake is it? Well then, carry on! Don't allow me to stand in the way of such a delicious treat, in fact, I think I will join you." he smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

Mr. Darcy had become a great deal more relaxed when he married Elizabeth and even more so when Samuel was born. He loved his son and was always looking for ways to afford him pleasure. But when the need arose, was also willing to punish him soundly. The makings of a truly wonderful father.

They reached the dinning hall and rang for the servant and ordered five of the best pieces of cake in the kitchen.

"How are you Kitty? It has been some time since we have had the pleasure of seeing you." he asked, while pulling Samuel onto his lap.

"I am quite well, very excited for the wedding."

"We are all excited indeed, but I shall miss having Georgiana around."

"Indeed." As Kitty finished speaking, Lizzy and Mary entered the dinning hall.

"There you are my dear! I was looking for you when the carriage arrived, but I couldn't find you."

"I was in the stable, I came as soon as I heard the carriage, but I didn't make it in time. I ran into Kitty and Sam as they were running in here for some cake, and decided to join them." Darcy smiled.

"Cake! Cake!" Sam screamed with so much excitement he nearly jumped off his fathers lap.

"Yes Sammy, here it comes." Kitty laughed.

"How are things in Hertfordshire Mary?" Lizzy asked as she got her cake.

"Very well, but it has been so quiet. Sometimes the quiet is good for reading, but it does get a bit tiresome."

"Mariah Lucas was just married, so there is no one our age to call on. I suppose there is always Meryton, but that walk can be quite a ways in the cold." Kitty helped Sam with his cake as she explained the silence to Lizzy.

"Yes, I had heard from Charlotte that her sister was married. I hear her husband is not very attractive though." Lizzy laughed. "Quite a shame for Mariah is quite a pretty girl."

"Who told you he was unattractive? Charlotte Collins! She is certainly one to talk considering who she is married to." Kitty laughed.

Mr Darcy cleared his throat to interrupt the gossip. "And how are your parents doing?"

"They were quite well when we left, and very excited about Lizzy's news." Mary answered.

"Lizzy's news?" he questioned, handing Samuel to Kitty. "Darling what is your sister talking about?"

"You haven't told him? Oh Lizzy, I am sorry, I didn't realize." Mary said, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Tell me what?" Darcy said, growing impatient for the news.

"That, that I'm with child." she said shyly, avoiding her husbands eyes.

Darcy pulled her from her chair, embraced her tightly and lifted her off the ground in excitement. "Expecting! Darling that's wonderful! But," he said setting her back down on the ground, "why would you not tell me?" his eyes saddened as he sat down next to her.

"I have only known for a week, and there has been so much excitement what with Georgiana's wedding. I was writing to my father and knew that I would not be writing again for some time, so I told him. I was going to wait and tell you after Georgiana's wedding because I knew you were saddened by the prospect of her leaving. I also didn't want to take away from Georgiana's big day. I know it's no excuse, but I didn't think an extra week would do any harm." Lizzy explained slowly.

"Well, I wish you had told me right away, but I understand your reasoning, and I am so very happy!" he said looking lovingly at his wife.

"I'm so glad." Lizzy smiled happily as she continued eating.

"I am so very sorry, I figured you had already informed your husband." Mary apologized again.

"I should have, it's no problem, really Mary, do not beat yourself up about it." Lizzy smiled.

They suddenly heard a carriage coming up the cobblestone drive. "That must be Georgiana!" Lizzy announced.

"Auntie Ana!" Sam screamed as he ran toward he door.

Everyone followed Samuel to the door where they saw Georgiana's carriage coming to a halt. Samuel ran out to greet her and she smiled brightly as she embraced him. She looked up and saw Kitty and Mary and made her way quickly to the door.

"Kitty! I am so very happy to see you again!" she smiled as she hugged her. "And Mary, it is a pleasure to see you as well."

"Are you excited?" Kitty asked in a high pitched tone.

"Oh yes, and a bit nervous, standing in front of all those people." Georgiana twisted her glove as she spoke, almost anticipating the anxiety of the next day.

"You will be fine Georgiana! Not to mention the handsome Mr. Burton will be standing right next to you!"

"I must go put Samuel down for his nap, and I think I might take one myself." Lizzy announced.

"I'll come with you my dear, I'd like to speak with you about our new development."

"Oh of course, dinner is at 6 o'clock girls, I've ordered your favorite Georgiana, for your last evening with us."

"Thank you Lizzy." Georgiana smiled. "She is so good to me, you have a wonderful sister."

"She is your sister as well." Mary said.

The Darcy's headed to their room and the girls were left to re-acquaint themselves with one another. Georgiana and Kitty headed to the parlor and Mary headed to the library to catch up on her reading.

"Would you like to see the grand hall? That is where the ceremony will be tomorrow, it's decorated wonderfully. My mother and fathers portraits are there so I figure it will be as if they are there watching if I get married there."

"I'd love to see it, and then, your dress."

"Mary? Would you like to come?" Georgiana asked.

"Well, that sort of thing isn't really my thing. I think I'll just sit here and read a book."

"Alright Mary, we'll be down for dinner."

They walked through the grand house and reached the wedding hall, it looked beautiful. After examining the hall, they made their way to georgiana's elaborate bedroom, they looked at the dress, and Kitty persuaded Georgiana to try it on.

"Ana, why did it take you so long to get married?" Kitty asked as she fell on Georgiana's large bed.

"That is a strange question Kitty Bennet, I only met Mr. Burton one year ago, would you expect us to have gotten married sooner?"

"No, not to Mr. Burton. So many men have fancied you in the past, you could have married any one of them."

"Kitty, most of them only cared for me because I am to inherit 30,000 pounds. The others, I didn't love them. I've come to discover there are two kinds of marriage. Marriage for security, or love. From living with your sister and my brother I have realized that I want love and security, not merely security."

"But I'm sure you could have fallen in love with any one of those men, except the fortune hunters." Kitty laughed.

"No, I couldn't have. I tried to like them, but there was something missing. Mr. Burton is so very different from any of the others. Kitty, I do hope there is such a man for you." she played with the ribbons on her dress as she explained to Kitty.

"Ana, I just turned twenty two and I'm beginning to doubt that I will even get the opportunity to marry for security."

"Kitty, you must stop thinking that way. You are a wonderful girl, trust me, I would not be your friend if you weren't." Georgiana laughed.

Kitty threw a pillow at Georgiana and laughed heartily. "I'm going to miss spending time with you once your married."

"We will still spend time together!"

"But you'll be so busy, and soon enough you'll have children."

"Kitty, you're my dearest friend, there will always be time for you."

"I know your different then Lydia. But I was her dearest friend and sister when she was married and I barely hear from her twice a year. I can't help but think that the same is going to be true of you."

"Never." Georgiana smiled.

They continued talking for another hour or so and then went downstairs for dinner. The rest of the family was already seated. Samuel had left the chairs on either side of him for his two aunts. Despite Samuel being frightened of Kitty earlier, he had warmed up to her again and remembered why he liked her.

"Georgiana, there is something we'd like to tell you." Darcy smiled from the end of the table. "Lizzy is expecting."

"Really? Oh I am so excited for you both!" Georgiana smiled.

"Now Ana, we aren't going to tell anyone tomorrow, tomorrow is your day, but we wanted you to know before you left." Lizzy explained. She was absolutely glowing.

"Please, don't be silly, tell whomever you wish. I am so happy for you both. Perhaps it will be a girl this time, I would love to have a niece."

"As would I!" Kitty exclaimed.

"And you know that's what Mother wants." Mary laughed.

"Perhaps I shall tell Jane then if you are sure you don't mind."

"Of course, you must tell Jane."

"Lizzy, when is Jane arriving?" Mary asked.

"They should be here shortly, they hoped to be here after the dinner hour and before the boys bedtime."

They continued eating and shortly after they finished the butler came in to announce the Bingley's arrival. Samuel was the first out of his chair and he rushed to the door. An eruption of laughter came from the three young boys as the adults finally saw each other.

"It is so good to see you all!" Jane said as she smiled brightly at her sisters.

"Perhaps we should go play some billiards while the ladies have their fun." Darcy offered to his good friend.

"Yes please." Bingley answered.

The gentlemen went quickly and left the women to their fun. The house erupted in volume and life as the boys played and the women caught up. The noise eventually died down when the boys were told it was bed time. Lizzy and Jane put their sons to sleep and rejoined their sisters for a final cup of tea, but everyone was quite tired from their day of travel and extra excitement.

Kitty sat in awe of her sisters. She had truly missed them. The life of the house made her happier then she had been in a long time. The excitement had even gotten Mary to begin chatting like a usual female. Eventually the women turned in as well, they all wanted to be well rested for the next day, especially Georgiana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The house was buzzing the next morning. Lizzy was bustling around making sure everything was ready. Guests were beginning to arrive and the wedding was to begin in two hours. Mary and Jane kept the boys occupied while Kitty helped Georgiana get ready.

"I've called for lunch." Kitty said entering the room.

"Oh Kitty, I couldn't eat anything now, I'm so nervous."

"You must eat something, I don't want you to faint up there, and besides perhaps it will make you feel better. Come now, just a little something."

"Alright, I'll try, a little something."

The maid entered with their try of food and they sat to eat. Once Georgiana took a bite, she realized how hungry she was. She ate a good deal of her lunch while her and Kitty talked about the most insignificant things, which seemed to calm her.

"You were right Kitty, I do feel much better."

"I figured hunger was part of the problem. Now, lets get you into your dress so we can do your hair."

"Thank you Kitty, you are to good to me, oh, wait! The flowers for my hair, they aren't here. Would you mind going to ask Lizzy where they are?"

"No of course not. You get into your dress and I'll find the flowers, don't worry about anything!" Kitty assured Georgiana as she handed her the dress.

Kitty left the room and quickly searched for her older sister. She finally happened upon Lizzy in the parlor where she was serving tea to some newly arrived guests.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, might I speak to you privately for a moment."

"Why yes of course kitty, excuse me for just one moment." she said to her guests.

"What is it Kitty?" Elizabeth asked as they reached the hallway.

"Georgiana can't find the flowers for her hair, she thought maybe you knew where they were?"

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! They are in my room, do you think you can get the them?"

"Certainly."

"Be sure to knock, William may be in there." Lizzy whispered.

"Of course Lizzy, thank you."

"How is Georgiana doing?" Lizzy asked quickly before returning to her guests

"Oh, she's a bit nervous, but she is doing very well."

"Alright, well go and get those flowers and tell Georgiana that I am very sorry for not having them in her room."

"Yes Lizzy."

Kitty walked quickly to the master bedroom and Lizzy re-joined her guests. Kitty found no one in the room when she knocked. She walked into the room, grabbed the flowers and headed back to Georgiana. On her way she met Mr. Burton who had just arrived.

"Good day Mr. Burton." Kitty curtsied.

"Good dy Miss Bennet, how are you?" he bowed.

"Very well thank you. Have you seen Miss Darcy?"

"Yes, I am actually heading to her room right now."

"How is she?" he asked looking nervous for her. "I know how she gets nervous, is she alright?"

"Yes, quite. But I must go help her get ready, or she might become very nervous." Kitty curtsied to excuse herself and left as Mr. Burton bowed.

She headed down the hallway quickly hoping to find that Georgiana was still calm.

"Thank goodness! I was beginning to worry, we are running out of time."

"Well here are the flowers so we can begin. I just saw Mr. Burton, he's just arrived."

"Michael's here." Georgiana sunk into her chair and got quite pale.

"Georgiana are you alright?"

"I'm beginning to think lunch was a horrid idea."

"You will be fine, now lets get started on your hair, the dress is beautiful by the way." Kitty smiled.

"Thanks, oh Kitty, what would I do without you."

While Kitty helped Georgiana get ready, Mary was assisting Jane with the boys. They were all hoping that the boys would be tired enough to take a nap during the ceremony, which would leave them wide awake for the ball that was to follow. Right now, they were playing quietly on the floor which afforded Mary and Jane time to talk over tea.

"With all the excitement last night, I didn't get to ask how you are doing." Jane asked as she took a careful sip of her tea.

"I'm doing well, I am quite excited for the summer. I do enjoy the time away from Longbourne."

"Yes, I know how bored you and Kitty get being there all year. I can't even imagine, the house used to be so full of life and noise."

"Everything changed when you all got married, some things for the better, others for the worst. I don't mind the silence, but it kills Kitty sometimes. At the same time, being away from Lydia has helped her a great deal."

"Lydia did have a great effect on Kitty." Jane sighed, remembering her youngest sister. "But she has grown up so much since Lydia's marriage, she has turned into quite a lovely young woman."

"I am excited to read some books at your home."

"Mary, come now you are twenty three, do you ever hope of marrying? You can't spend your whole life reading books about life without having your own."

"Jane, I just don't enjoy talking about the things that most people enjoy. I like philosophy and theology and history. I have never met someone who enjoys such things. I simply can not stand talking about the superfluous, and would not be able to tolerate being married to a man who enjoyed such things."

"But Mary, you don't give any type of gentleman a chance. Perhaps there is such a man who does enjoy philosophy and theology as you do. But you are so closed minded when it comes to gentlemen that you would never know if such a man existed. Perhaps you should try to be more open until you discover that you do not have anything in common. You will never meet anyone who fits your description if you do not first allow people to be introduced."

"I just don't need to be romantic, I don't yearn for it like Kitty does."

"But you admit that you find the silence disconcerting just as Kitty does, and once Mama and Papa are gone and Kitty is married, you will find yourself enduring a lot more silence. And perhaps someday you will meet a man who makes you yearn for romance?" Jane smiled.

"Well that isn't likely. I am as you said twenty three. Who knows how many more men I will even meet before I turn into an old spinster." Mary laughed.

"Oh Mary, you always have been a bit pessimistic."

"I just can not think so well of things as you do. It is easier for me to allow myself not to be disappointed. Even when Mr. Bingley went to London you could not think badly of it."

"I suppose our dispositions are just different. Look at the time, we must be getting the boys down for their naps, we must leave time to get ready for the wedding."

They gathered the boys and got them ready for their naps quickly. Samuel and Edward went to sleep quickly and without a fight, but Charles proved more difficult. He believed he was old enough to stay awake for the ceremony and the party.

"Come now Charles, you need your rest or you will miss all the fun later this evening." Jane coaxed.

"But, I want to stay awake." he pleaded in his small voice.

"You'll be allowed to stay up for the whole ball if you rest now."

"Jane, I've been reading a book I think Charles might enjoy, why don't you go get ready while I read to him for a bit." Mary offered.

"Don't you have to get ready as well?"

"No, I put my best dress on this morning. You go, I'll get him to sleep."

"Thank you Mary. Sleep well darling." Jane kissed Charles' forehead and left the room.

Mary opened the newest book she picked from Pemberley's library, Gullivers Travels. The story was about the fantastical travels of Gulliver and the things he went through. Mary thought Charles might enjoy the story, but the language would help put him to sleep.

Charles fell asleep in less then twenty minutes and Mary made her way to her seat in the wedding hall. A lot of people were already there and only a few seats remained empty. Jane and Bingley came in a few minutes after and sat with her.

Kitty took her place as a bridesmaid at the alter and everyone turned to see Georgiana entering the elaborate hall. She smiled brightly as her brother walked her toward Mr. Burton. The ceremony was beautiful and Georgiana stayed perfectly calm. The hall erupted with applause as they both said their vows and Mr. Burton kissed the bride. Afterward the entire party moved to the ball room for a night of dinner and dancing to celebrate the union.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the comments! They have been really encouraging! I'm still plugging away! Please let me know what you think...hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

The ballroom looked extravagant and the meal was delicious, Lizzy had truly out done herself. She looked proud as she accepted compliments on her fine household. She had never really been one to care what others thought of her, but had grown to care very much of what they thought of the Darcy's. Since Lady Catharine had told Lizzy that she would be the disgrace of Pemberley, Lizzy was absolutely determined to prover her wrong. And in her five years of marriage, had done just that.

"Georgiana! You did marvelously, I couldn't even tell that you were nervous!" Kitty said as she grabbed her friends hands.

"Oh but I was nervous, I just forced myself to keep looking into Michael's eyes." Georgiana sighed.

"Well, it absolutely worked, you looked beautiful, and you didn't get sick!" Kitty laughed.

"Thank you. I was hoping Mr. Cadogan would come I wanted you to meet him." Georgiana said changing the subject.

"Who is Mr. Cadogan?"

"Oh, Mr. Burton's closest friend. He was supposed to be here, but is going through a very difficult time. I'm sure that is what prevented him from coming."

"It must be something very horrible for it to cause him to miss his closest friends wedding." Kitty sighed.

"Indeed, oh Kitty, I must go back to Mr. Burton."

"Yes of course, go ahead."

Kitty began to look around as she was suddenly alone. She saw Mary sitting solemnly by herself and decided to go speak with her.

"Mary, are you well?"

"Yes of course. But you know how I dislike balls."

"Yes, indeed I do. I thought you were going to play the piece that Georgiana helped you learn last summer. You've been practicing so diligently."

"I believe I am supposed to, but I have to wait until I'm called upon to do so."

"I am sure they will ask you shortly, before the dancing begins."

As Kitty finished speaking Lizzy approached them and asked Mary to play. Mary took her seat at the piano-forte and began to play. With the help of Georgiana and extensive practicing Mary had become quite a proficient at the piano. She looked lovely at the piano-forte and had grown into her share of the Bennet beauty. Where she once looked awkward and plain, she now looked graceful and pretty. Her somber disposition did hide her beauty, but while she was playing all of that melted away, revealing a beautiful complexion.

"You play quite well Miss Bennet." a gentleman named Mr. Laurie complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Laurie, it is very kind of you to say so." Mary smiled.

"Miss Bennet, if you are not otherwise engaged, might I have the first dance?"

Mary was naturally inclined to say no because she did hate dancing, but she thought back on what her sister had said. Mr. Laurie surely seemed like a nice enough gentleman, perhaps he had some intellect as well.

"I would be delighted Mr. Laurie, but I warn you, I am not a very good dancer." she laughed.

"I'm sure you will be fine, until then Miss Bennet." he bowed and she curtsied as they took their leave of each other.

"Mary Bennet, what were you talking to Mr. Laurie about?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"He complimented my playing and then asked if I would dance the first with him."

"Really! Mary that is exciting and he is terribly handsome." Kitty sighed.

Mary shot her sister a look of unbelief. "Kitty, you know perfectly well that I do not hold a persons appearance in high regard. I am much more interested in his mind."

"I am surprised that you have decided to dance with him at all. You are usually not so willing to get to know a man to discover his intellect."

"I know, but Jane and I spoke this morning, and what she said was true. And I figure, what harm is there in one dance."

"It is a wonder that I have been saying the same thing to you for years, and it had no effect, but as soon as Jane suggests it, you accept the first gentleman who asks!" both sisters began to laugh just as another gentleman approached.

"Mr. Norton! How good to see you again." Kitty curtsied.

"You remember Miss Kitty, I am impressed." he said, bowing deeply.

"How could I forget you Mr. Norton, we were quite good friends at the end of the summer." Kitty smiled.

"Perhaps I might have the first dance, so we can get re-acquainted, unless you are otherwise engaged."

"You may."

"I shall see you when the music begins." he bowed and left the two sisters alone again.

Kitty has met Mr. Norton the summer before and had acquired quite an attachment for him. But it seemed as though he merely thought her a friend. Over the year she slowly forgot about him, but was excited that he had approached her to dance.

"Kitty, I do hope you aren't going to start obsessing over him again, he treated you abominably this year." Mary said in a condescending tone.

"I did not obsess, I was merely interested."

"Merely! Kitty, I heard of nothing else for nearly for months! 'Mary, why do you think he hasn't written? Perhaps he has injured and can not write because of his pain!' The whole summer I dealt with such remarks!" Mary said sarcastically laughing at her sisters silliness.

"Perhaps I was a bit obsessive, but I assure you, I will not allow it to happen this time. I now fully understand his feelings toward me."

"Good. Oh dear, the music is beginning, I must go find Mr. Laurie. I do hope I don't step on his foot." Mary said as she walked into the crowd.

"You'll be fine Mary, just try and smile!" Kitty yelled after her.

Mary found Mr. Laurie quickly and he took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. Mary kept quiet during the beginning of the dance, focusing more on her feet then her partner.

"Miss Bennet, you dance beautifully, you really can afford to look away from your feet." Mr. Laurie laughed.

"Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." he smiled. "Beside playing the piano forte, what do you enjoy doing?"

"I enjoy reading very much. Do you care for reading?"

"Not very much no. I absolutely despised reading when I was at university. There must be something else you take pleasure in, like embroidery or drawing."

"No Mr. Laurie, I am afraid not. I quite assure you, I take pleasure in very few things. Music, reading and occasionally the outdoors, apart from those, very little amuses me." Mary said quickly, shocked that past his charming compliment there was nothing more then the expectation of a normal female. The kind of female that she most certainly was not.

While Mary danced with Mr. Laurie, Kitty was enjoying her time with Mr. Norton. He was just as charming as she remembered him, but she also remembered that he had quite forgotten her as soon as she left Pemberley.

"I do recall you promising to write when I left Pemberley in September." Kitty said playfully, wondering what his response would be.

"Yes, I do believe your right, but I could find no time to write." he kept his countenance calm as he answered her.

"Well, you must have been very busy indeed to be incapable of writing on letter in eight months." she tried to continue playfully, but agitation grew in her tone.

"I am truly sorry Miss Kitty. I wondered if you would forgive me before I approached you, I hoped you would have. You see, I had every intention of writing you, but could never think of anything to write."

"Mr. Norton, I do not need your civility. I understand perfectly well that you never intended to write me at all, I realized this quite a while ago, trust me."

"I know my behavior must be reprehensible to you, but perhaps we might re-build our relationship over this summer." he smiled brightly at her. "Over the year I realized how much I missed your laughter, but by the time I realized, it was to late to begin writing, I figured you hated me by then."

"I am only staying here at Pemberley for one week, then I am off to my sister Jane's to spend the summer with her family." Kitty said without emotion.

"I thought you spent every summer at Pemberley."

"You were misinformed. And even if I were staying at Pemberley, I would not allow you to persuade me into affection like last summer. I refuse to be your summer romance, who is of little consequence to you during the remainder of the year."

They remained silent for the rest of the dance. Mr. Norton was obviously very shocked to hear Kitty speak in such a manner, Kitty however was glad she had the chance to express her feelings to the man who had ruined her happiness for four months. The music ended and the couple separated hoping they would never have to speak with the other again.

"Mary!"

"Oh hello Jane." Mary said as she poured some punch.

"I saw you dancing? Who was that gentleman?"

"Mr. Laurie."

"And did you like him? Is he amiable?"

"He was amiable, but I do not like him. He has confirmed my suspicion that all men are baboons." Mary smiled.

"Perhaps you could remove your two brothers in law from that statement?" Jane laughed.

"I suppose, but only because they treat you both so well."

"Indeed they do. Oh dear! Charles is about to fall into the cake, excuse me Mary!" Jane said as she began to walk quickly away. Jane never broke form in public and refused to run to catch her son, even if it would bring humiliation upon him. Luckily Jane reached him in time and removed him from the room, no doubt to scold him for his behavior.

The evening progressed and everyone was having a good time, including Mary. The time of night became evident when you could look around thre ball room and see sleeping children strewn about.

"Kitty, would you mind taking Samuel up to bed? I must stay and say goodbye to everyone."

"I'm sorry Lizzy, I promised Georgiana I would help her with her things. Oh, Mary! Mary come here." Kitty said as her sister passed.

"Mary, would you mind taking Samuel up to bed? I have to say goodnight to our guests or I would do it myself." Lizzy sighed in exhaustion.

"Of course I'll take him, it's no trouble at all. But, would you mind pointing me to him?" Mary laughed.

Lizzy pointed Mary to her sleeping son, and Mary headed toward him. She gently picked him up and carried him to his room as Kitty helped Georgiana pack her things in the carriage. The excitement of the day dwindled as the guests left. After everyone had gone, Georgiana said a tear goodbye to her brother, sister and Kitty. A lot would change at Pemberley with her departure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week at Pemberley went quickly as the sisters enjoyed their time together. It made Kitty miss Lydia though, very rarely were the five sisters ever together. In fact, they had not been together since Lizzy and Jane had married. Lydia had seemed to forget all about her sisters, but Kitty could not forget her so easily.

Friday came, and the Bingleys packed their things in the carriages to leave. Kitty and Mary also brought out their trunks and walked toward one of the carriages. Charles and the boys were traveling in one and the ladies had their own.

"It was wonderful to see you Kitty." Lizzy said hugging her. "You have grown into such a lovely young woman."

"Thank you Lizzy, that means so much to me. Do keep in touch, especially in regard to your addition. I am more then willing to come and help with Samuel and the baby in November after you deliver."

"I would love to have your help Kitty." Lizzy said as she helped her sister into the carriage.

Lizzy turned to Mary who was waiting to get in as well. "Good bye Mary, thank you for your help this week, it was so good to see you."

"It was good to see you too Lizzy, and your library." Mary laughed.

"Take care of yourself Lizzy, don't try to do to much, remember, your pregnant!" Jane said nervously as she hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"Don't worry Jane, I'll see that she spends plenty of time in her favorite chair." Darcy said coming up behind his wife.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister Mr. Darcy." Jane smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled. "Do have a save trip!" the carriages pulled away and the sisters leaned out the window to wave to the Darcy family.

The ride to Clinton Hall was enjoyable and not to terribly long. Jane lived quite close to Lizzy in comparison to Longbourne. Thankfully the ride only lasted a little more then an hour, because the boys were beginning to get anxious.

"Alright girls, make your way to your usual rooms and change if you'd like. Lunch should be ready within the hour, but don't expect anything extravagant."

"Please Jane, all the meals at your house are wonderful. You forget that we spend most of our time and Longbourne, and in comparison, eating here is like eating with the Queen." as Kitty spoke, the three sisters began laughing and Jane nodded in agreement.

"Now hurry along and get yourselves ready."

Mary and Kitty took their time in their rooms. Clinton hall was elaborate and beautiful, Kitty especially loved her room here. She ran her fingers along all the expensive furnishings and fell onto her bed. She preferred both of her sisters homes to Longbourne, and was so glad to be at Clinton Hall again.

"Kitty, what are you doing? I thought you'd be done by now." Mary said entering the room to find Kitty laying on the bed, in her traveling cloak.

"You know how I love this room, and I haven't been in it in two years!" Kitty smiled as she sat up.

"I suppose Jane should have afforded you more time."

"No, no, I shall be ready on time. It doesn't take me an hour to put on a new dress and wash my face."

"You are correct, it does not, but you only have a half an hour now, and you have not even begun to ready yourself." Mary laughed.

"Half an hour! Oh Heavens!" Kitty yelled jumping off the bed. "Well Mary, why didn't you tell me! Would you help me with my dress."

"Of course." Mary stood and laughed at her sisters sudden distress.

The two girls rushed around the room and quickly got Kitty ready to go downstairs. They walked quickly and found the entire Bingley family already seated around the grand table.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Charles screamed when he saw his aunts.

"Charles! We do not speak that to our aunts, or anyone in such a manner." Mr. Bingley scolded.

"Sorry father."

"You need not apologize to me, but I do believe your aunts deserve such an apology."

"I'm sorry Aunt Kitty, forgive me Aunt Mary." Charles said looking ashamedly at his lap.

"You are quite forgiven. But Jane, you really could have started without us." Mary said as she took her seat next to young Edward.

"We would never." Jane smiled. "The boys need to learn patience, and it is simply improper to begin without ones guests."

"I'm sorry it is my fault, it's been so long since I've been here, I was once again enamored with the splendor of my room." Kitty admitted.

"I should have allowed more time for you to explore." Jane apologized.

"No really, it's fine, I'll have plenty of time to re-acquaint myself with Clinton Hall after lunch."

"Well then, shall we eat?" Mr. Bingley offered.

"Yes of course." Jane smiled as she began to place food on the plates of her children.

They ate lunch and afterward Kitty and Mary were given leave to explore the house. Mary went straight for their library, to see if any new editions had been made. Kitty however wandered about the halls and rooms of the house, discovering what had changed and what remained the same. The day after they arrived, Mr. Bingley left once again on business to Pemberley. Apparently he and Darcy had some pressing matters to discuss which had newly developed and Darcy did not want to leave Elizabeth alone.

"I had no idea Mr. Bingley would be gone for so long." Mary commenting nearly a week after he had left.

"If I know my husband, he and Darcy finished their work in one day and have since been hunting for pleasure." Jane laughed, thinking of him as she spoke.

"How could he leave you so long merely to shoot birds out of the sky?" Kitty said in astonishment.

"I'm not exactly alone." Jane laughed. "He knows perfectly well that I am fine with you two."

"Have you had any word from him? Perhaps he has been injured." Kitty said in her usual worried, over dramatic tone.

"Don't start with that again, please, I can't take it!" Mary said looking up from her book.

"Kitty, I had a letter from him yesterday. He said that he expected he would be home for dinner this evening."

"Well if that's the case, I don't know why everyone is so worried." Kitty sighed retreating to the hat she had been trimming.

Jane and Mary exchanged glances and began to laugh. Just then they heard the front door open.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Bingley yelled from the entranceway.

"Yes darling, in the parlor." Jane called back. She stood and greeted her husband affectionately.

"Shall I tell them now then?" he asked excitedly. The expression on his face seemed almost childlike.

"Tell us what?" Mary asked curiously.

"Go ahead my dear." Jane smiled, looking at her sisters faces as if anticipating something.

"We have been invited to London for the summer."

"Oh." Kitty said sadly. "And when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as we get our things packed!" Bingley said, not hearing the sadness in Kitty's voice.

"I suppose I had better write Mama and tell her to expect us home sooner than scheduled." Kitty sighed.

"You don't want to go? Kitty I thought of all people you would want to go." Jane said shocked.

"Why would I want to go back to Longbourne so quickly, you know how I adore spending the summers here." she said in disappointment.

"No I meant London, of course you don't want to go back to Longbourne, but you don't wish to go to London?"

"If I were invited to London of course I would go, but we were not."

"Of course you were!" Bingley added, astonished that Kitty had misunderstood him.

"We were!" Kitty screamed, suddenly realizing the nature of her brother in laws announcement.

"Yes, of course! But you will be staying with the Burtons, if that is quite alright with you both."

"Georgiana is going as well?" Kitty asked, getting increasingly excited.

"Yes, and the Darcy's. We've managed to get three homes quite close to one another. But since we have the boys, and the Darcy's have Samuel, we thought it would be better for the two of you to stay with the Burton.s" Jane explained.

"I am so very excited!" Kitty smiled.

"Mary, are you alright with this?" Jane asked, noticing her sister was still reading her book, as though unaffected by the news.

"Oh yes, but do you think I might take some books from your library with me?"

"Of course you may Mary." Jane laughed.

"Does Mama know?" Kitty asked.

"No, not yet. Perhaps you should write her. Then pack your things quickly, we'd like to leave as soon after dinner as possible."

"Yes of course! I'll be ready. Thank you both, this was indeed a wonderful idea!" Kitty said as she ran excitedly from the room.

"I'll just go gather some books." Mary smiled, leaving the room with a bit more propriety than her sister had.

"Not to many Mary! We'll need room to pack our clothes!" Jane called after her.

Both Mary and kitty were excited to spend the London with their sisters, but for very different reasons. Mary was excited because she thought she might encounter some intellectuals, London was supposed to be the very center of intellectual thought in England. Kitty however was more excited for the never ending balls and parties.

The carriages were packed by dinner and the family ate quickly. They were all excited to go and spend time with the people they held most dear. The journey would be long and tedious with the two boys along, but the idea of London kept everyone about their senses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took almost two days to arrive in London. Because the boys were along, the carriages were constantly stopping to allow them some exercise during the journey. They also decided to sleep at local inns during the night, so they would be afforded some rest during the trip. When they finally arrived Georgiana had a letter waiting for Kitty. The sisters took their things upstairs, and Kitty opened her letter

_Dearest Kitty,_

_I am so glad to hear that you have gone to London. Send my love to your other sisters. Now Kitty while you are in London, you must take full advantage of your situation there. Meet as many people as possible, because a good number of acquaintances will do you no harm. Please do be mindful to stay away from anyone who reminds you even remotely of Mr. Wickham. Please do your best to find yourself a husband while you are there, for who knows how much longer your father and I will be on this earth, and then who will take care of you? You have been given a marvelous opportunity, do not throw it away. Please tell Mary that she is to make the most of being in London as well, and despite her distaste for marriage, I expect her to find someone amiable that she might consider marrying as well. Be sure to write if there are any developments, it is my joy to hear of any young men that might be pursuing you as I have nothing better with which to keep myself occupied._

_Your Loving Mother_

"Who was the letter from?" Mary asked while unpacking her trunk.

"Mama."

"Already? What did she have to say?"

"She writes to hurry my finding a husband." Kitty laughed. "And also warns me against any men that have the likeness of Wickham. And, she asks me to tell you to also find a husband, even though you dislike the idea so much."

Mary laughed heartily. "We've only just arrived and already she is pestering about husbands. Oh Mama, she has no shame."

"I just wonder how many similar letters we will receive."

"My guess is several hundred, for we shall be here for two months at least."

"Well perhaps we will have to split up the reading of the letters, because I certainly do not want to have to read several hundred letters telling me I must marry and quickly."

They continued to laugh about their mothers obsession as they unpacked their things. Once the room was in order, the girls went to bed. They hadn't slept well in the past couple of nights and were very thankful for the quiet room and comfortable beds.

They awoke late the next morning and found Georgiana and Mr. Burton almost finished with their breakfast.

"Good morning Mary, Kitty." Georgiana smiled.

"Good morning." Kitty answered.

"Please join us." Mr. Burton smiled. "I am going to go visit your brother after breakfast darling, you ladies will be alone until dinner."

"Alright dear."

"Now remember, we are all going to the Darcy's home for dinner this evening." Mr. Burton added.

"We are?" Kitty said excitedly.

"Yes, we thought it would be fun to enjoy dinner together on your first night." Georgiana smiled as she put some jam on the remaining bite of toast.

They finished eating breakfast and Mr. Burton took his leave of the ladies. They retired to the parlor where Mary picked up one of her books and began reading. Kitty and Georgiana immediately set to talking.

"How is it being married?" Kitty asked as soon as they sat.

"It's wonderful! He takes such good care of me." Georgiana smiled. "Beside him going to visit a friends, we are always together, never having to say goodbye is wonderful. He is my best friend, and I get to see him every day."

"Your so lucky Georgiana, I feel as though I will never experience such happiness." Kitty sighed.

"Of course you will, Kitty your in London! Think of all the possibilities there are gentlemen absolutely swarming this town and you are a very attractive young woman, I'm sure after a while they will be swarming you."

"Well, when you put it that way, perhaps you could be right." Kitty smiled. "Do you think we might do some shopping today?"

"I believe your sisters plan on taking us tomorrow, but they wanted a day to get the boys settled."

"Perhaps we could still go around town today?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Of course we could go out and eat lunch, or get some tea, or just walk around the park." Georgiana offered.

"Yes please, lets do all three." Kitty said, excited to see the city. She had never been to London before, and was anxious to see all the things everyone spoke of so often.

"Mary, do you mind accompanying us for a couple of hours?" Georgiana asked hopefully.

"No not at all, I'd rather like to see the city myself." Mary smiled.

"Perfect! Then let us all go get our bonnets and shoes and be ready to leave in a quarter of an hour." Kitty smiled.

"Very well." Georgiana said in agreement as she rose from her seat.

"Mary put her bookmark in her book and hoped that her sister's silliness would not reappear once faced with an abundance of handsome gentlemen. She did so poorly when the militia was around, she hoped her new found maturity would hold steady. The women quickly gathered their gloves, bonnets and shoes and were all ready to leave at the agreed time.

It was a beautiful day and both Mary and Kitty were shocked by how much there was to look at. Kitty could not wait to come out tomorrow and go shopping, the dresses in the windows were beautiful. She hoped she would be able to afford one with the little money her parents had given her for the summer.

"I love the city! I think I would be quite content to live here forever." Kitty smiled.

"It is lively isn't it?" Mary added. She was actually smiling, Kitty could tell she was enjoying herself.

"Shall we stop somewhere for tea?" Georgiana asked as they reached a street with several tea parlors.

"Yes of course, might we find one where we can take our tea outside? I enjoy watching all the people."

"What a busy body you are Kitty." Mary laughed.

The ladies laughed as they finally found a parlor with an out door veranda to eat at. They sat and watched as some very distinguished and some not so distinguished people walked by. The three of them got quite a number of stares and tipped hats from passing gentlemen. Some of their smiles made even Mary blush.

"Who knew we would be so popular in London." Mary laughed after she had received another friendly smile from a tolerably handsome gentleman.

"Who knew London would make you smile so much." Kitty mocked.

"You make me sound like a person who has no fun."

"Well Mary, it's not like you are a person who takes pleasure in much other than reading and music and those two things don't lend much help to laughter."

"Kitty, you must admit I am doing better with enjoying my surroundings and circumstances."

"Of course you are Mary! I am quite proud of you." Mary smiled.

"Girls! Look at that young man! How handsome he is, oh he's tipping his hat!" Georgiana said excitedly, even though she was already married, she took great pleasure in seeing her friends so noticed in public.

"Perhaps we will get to meet him during our stay." Kitty said in a dreamy tone.

They finished their tea and continued their tour of the city. Eventually they stopped for lunch and then once again continued walking. They finally reached the steps of the Burtons home and went in to find Mr. Burton waiting anxiously.

"Where have you been?" he asked quickly as they entered.

"I left you a note. Mary and Kitty wanted to see town." Georgiana explained.

"I thought you would have been back hours ago! We are expected at the Darcy's in an hour. You had all better go read yourselves quickly."

"Right away." Kitty said grabbing Mary's hand and hurrying her up the stairs.

Kitty got ready quicker then she ever had before and she still looked very elegant. Mary looked quite lovely as well and they went downstairs to the parlor to wait for Georgiana and Mr. Burton. They got into the carriage and managed to arrive on time.

"Hello Lizzy, Darcy, Samuel." Kitty said as she walked into the beautiful town home. "Lizzy it's lovely."

"Thank you Kitty, it's good to see you again so soon!" Lizzy smiled and hugged both of her sisters. "I'm so glad I persuaded Jane to come with you all."

"We're glad too." Mary said happily.

"Well if Mary is happy then we definitely made the right decision." Lizzy laughed.

"Come in, come in, dinner should be ready, I'll just go get the Bingley's from the parlor." Darcy said ushering them all toward the dining room.

They all took their seats and the first course came out promptly, everything smelled wonderfully.

"Lizzy, what gave you the idea for all of us to come to London?" Kitty asked.

"I had so much fun when we were all at Pemberley, I didn't want you all to leave. But I knew Pemberley was not diverting enough to hold al of our attentions so I let you leave. Then I heard William talking about business in London. He asked if I wanted to join him, but I usually hate town because there is no one to keep me company. Then, I had my brilliant idea."

"Brilliant is right." Jane laughed. "I can not believe it took us so long to think of it."

"I didn't realize how diverting London was." Kitty said.

"Did you get to explore today?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes, they were gone all day!" Mr Burton said knowingly.

"I hope you did not go shopping." Lizzy said.

"No we did not." Mary answered.

"But it was very difficult to stay out of the shops! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Kitty got a bit excited as she began to speak of the shops. "Excuse me, please forgive my outburst."

"No need to apologize." Mr Bingley laughed. "We know how you all love to shop."

"Yes I suppose you do know all of us well enough to know that about us." Kitty smiled.

"Oh, Mary, Kitty there was something else we wanted to tell you about." Lizzy announced looking anxiously at Jane.

"Well, what is it!" Kitty shrieked, once again getting over excited.

"Well Jane and I are going to buy you both some dresses tomorrow when we go shopping." Lizzy smiled.

"We have money, we can't ask you to buy us things." Mary said sensibly.

"Your not asking, we're offering, and you don't have enough money to buy what you need." Jane insisted.

"What do we need?" Mary asked.

"At least two ball dresses and two dinner dresses. You have no idea how many parties you'll be invited to while you are here, and you can't very well wear the same dress every time. And because it's London, only the newest fashions will due." Jane explained.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.

"Absolutely." Lizzy smiled.

"Then I am very excited for tomorrow!" Kitty smiled.

The table erupted with laughter and they continued to talk as they finished eating. Everyone stayed until the boys began to grow weary and then they all ended their visit. The women made plans for the next day and Kitty and Mary got more excited.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good morning!" Kitty smiled as she entered the dining room.

"Good morning Kitty, did you sleep well?" Georgiana asked. "Ready to shop?"

"Of course! I even think Mary is excited to shop."

"I wouldn't go that far." Mary said entering the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mary." Georgiana smiled.

They finished eating quickly and made their way to Jane's home where they were supposed to meet. Lizzy and Darcy were already there when they arrived.

"Mr. Darcy, what on earth are you doing here? I thougth just the women were going." Kitty said, a bit worried.

"Indeed you are, I would not imagine intruding on your day of shopping, trust me. But someone has to watch the boys and Samuel requested to spend the day with his cousins."

"Ah I see." Kitty said, feeling a bit foolish, as her nephews ran past her."

"Shall we go then?" Jane asked.

"Yes please!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Lizzy darling, please don't walk to much. If you begin to feel fatigued please call for a carriage, or stop for some tea." Mr. Darcy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. Have fun with the boys." Lizzy smiled lovingly.

The ladies walked quickly and didn't talk much until they reached the main square. They all agreed on a shop and went in. Lizzy, Jane and Georgiana were each looking for one dress, and Mary and Kitty needed four.

"Do you like this print?" Georgiana asked of a pretty green and white pattern.

"I think it would look lovely on you Ana." Kitty smiled.

"Oh yes, beautiful, but I do believe gowns are to be solid colors?" Jane laughed.

"Well perhaps I could deal with one more dress for everyday? I do love this pattern."

"Then perhaps you should go get fitted!" Kitty laughed.

Georgiana had the dress fitted while the others continued to look through the store. Mary found a beautiful red dress that looked fabulous on her, red was most definitely the color that she looked best in. No one else found anything in the first shop but they continued their day with enthusiasm.

Mary found dresses quickly. She wasn't picky enough to refuse trying anything, and found dresses quite easily. Everything seemed to look wonderful on her. She bought an elegant white ball gown and a beautiful blue one. Then she found a pale blue dinner dress to go along with the red one she bought earlier. Kitty was having a more difficult time finding dresses that looked right. By the fifth store everyone else had found what they needed and Kitty had only found one dress.

"Shall we stop for some tea before we continue?" Jane asked, noticing Lizzy looking tired.

"Yes please." Kitty said as they stopped in front of the tea parlor. "I'm so sorry, but I can't manage to find anything!"

"We don't mind." Georgiana smiled.

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but even I am getting sick of shopping." Kitty laughed.

"That is shocking!" Lizzy said, joining in laughter.

"What's even more shocking, is that I am enjoying myself." Mary smiled.

"You know Mary, you should smile more often, you are very beautiful when you do." Lizzy commented.

"Thank you Lizzy." Mary blushed, sipping her tea.

"Are you feeling alright Lizzy?" Jane asked. "You look a bit pale."

"I am a bit tired, but I am fine, the tea will help."

"Well if you begin to feel poorly you must tell me." Jane admonished. "Your husband will kill me if I allow you to do to much walking."

"I will Jane, but really, I am fine as of now."

"When is the next ball?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow night I believe." Jane answered.

"Then I really must find a gown today." Kitty sighed in exhaustion.

"Indeed." Jane smiled.

They finished their tea and went about looking for three more dresses for Kitty. She grew so desperate that she found herself trying every possible fabric.

"What about green Kitty?" Mary asked, holding something up.

"I don't usually like green, but let me try it anyway." Kitty said taking it from her.

"Oh Kitty, that looks wonderful on you!" Lizzy gasped.

"It does? Even though it's green?" Kitty asked before looking in the mirror.

"Indeed!" Georgiana smiled.

Kitty stepped in front of the mirror and gasped, the green dress was by far the most beautiful one she had tried.

"May I have this one?" Kitty asked her sisters.

"Of course you may." Jane laughed. "Lets get it fitted."

After Kitty found the green dress she had no problem finding two others. She made a habit of trying things she though were ugly, and they always managed to look exquisite once they were on. At the end of their outing she had a cream dinner gown and a maroon one and she found a dark blue ball gown to add to the green one she found earlier.

"Shall we go back to my house for some supper? The boys would love the company I'm sure." Jane offered.

"Of course, thank you Jane." Mary said speaking for the group.

"Might we stop at my house first? I would like to make sure Mr. Burton gets the invitation." Georgiana asked politely.

"Why yes, it will be no trouble at all." Jane smiled.

They got on their way and stopped at the Burton's home where Mary and Kitty dropped off their packages. Mr. Burton was waiting for them and joined the ladies in the carriage. They headed toward the Bingley's home which was not far away.

"Ah, you're here!" Mr. Bingley called from the parlor as they entered.

"Lizzy darling, you look horrid, come sit down at once." Darcy said rushing to her side helping her into a chair.

"My dear, please, I am quite well, just a bit tired. You really are overreacting. Where is Samuel?" she asked as Darcy settled into a chair next to her.

"He's taking a bit of a nap with his cousins." Darcy smiled, proud of his triumph in his fatherly duties.

"William! At this hour? He will never go to bed!" Lizzy yelled.

"Doesn't he always take a nap at this hour?" Darcy asked, quite puzzled by his wife's outburst.

"No darling." she said calmly.

"Then I suppose I should go wake him?"

"Yes dear." Lizzy laughed.

"Perhaps you would like to take a nap?"

"William...I am fine. I am beginning to think I should have waited to tell you about my condition."

"Alright alright, your fine, I'll go get Samuel right away." Darcy kissed Lizzy on the cheek and headed quickly up the stairs.

"Charles, you had better go with him if our boys are sleeping as well, for I will not be the one to stay up with them this evening." she laughed.

"Yes my dear." Charles said leaving quickly.

"What are we going to do with them?" Lizzy sighed.

"They try." Jane laughed.

"There is a lesson for you my dear, no naps after two o'clock in the afternoon." Georgiana said to Mr. Burton.

"Lesson learned." Mr Burton laughed.

"I suppose we shall have to wait a bit for dinner, the boys will be cranky for a bit after waking up. So come, have a seat in the parlor while we wait."

They sat and talked about the inconsequential for a while as the groggy children began to come alive again. Dinner was served and the conversation was lively at the table. The ladies shared their stories of town as the gentlemen laughed at their frivolity.

"Oh Georgiana, I had forgotten to tell you, I got a letter today from Mr. Cadogan. Would you mind if I read it aloud?" Mr. Burton asked.

"Who is Mr. Cadogan?" Kitty inquired.

"He is Michael's dearest friend, the one I was telling you about." Georgiana answered. "Go ahead my dear, read the letter."

_Mr. Burton_

_I am terribly sorry for missing your wedding. I hope this letter finds you and Georgiana in perfect wedded bliss. Upon the day I was to leave for the happy occasion, I found myself in a terrible depression. It reminded me of a certain happy occasion in my own past. But, with careful consideration, I would love to take you up on your offer to visit you in London. I hope it will not be a problem for Sophie and Hannah to join me for I hardly let either of them out of my sight. Unless I hear from you, we will see you on Saturday, and will not trespass on your kindness for longer then you wish._

_Your Friend,_

_Bradley Cadogan._

"Oh Michael, that's wonderful!" Georgiana said excitedly.

"We will have enough room for the three of them?" Mr. Burton asked.

"Of course! We still have two empty rooms."

"Who are Sophie and Hannah?" Kitty asked.

"Sophie is his sister, I adore her, and Hannah is his daughter."

"And what of his wife?" Mary asked.

"That is the difficult thing he has been plagued with."

"Oh I see." Kitty said sadly.

"If you don't have enough room, they are welcome to stay with us Georgiana." Darcy offered.

"Thank you William, but I think we will have enough room."

They continued their dinner conversation and laughter abounded at the table. The joke of the evening was the boys being put down so late for their naps. The women simply wouldn't let the gentlemen forget it.

"Lizzy dear, perhaps we should be going home." Darcy said as soon as dinner was finished.

"Perhaps we should not. I'd like to have some tea and there is no way Samuel will go to bed, unless he is given some more time to play with his cousins."

"Yes lets play!" Samuel screamed from his seat.

"May we go play now Mother?" Charles asked politely from his seat.

"Of course my dears, go ahead." Jane smiled.

"He is so well mannered for only being four." Mary observed.

"Yes, he has mastered knowing when to turn on his young charm. Trust me, he is not so well mannered when we are home alone." Jane laughed.

"I just hope they tire Samuel out!" Lizzy said.

"Shall we go into the parlor and have some tea? Perhaps Mary will play her newest piece for us?"

"Of course Jane." Mary smiled, she loved being asked to play the piano-forte

They all went to the parlor where the women poured themselves tea and the men lit cigars. Mary and Georgiana both played the piano-forte for a while and everyone began to grow somber and quiet. It had been a long day.

"William darling, would you mind going to gather Samuel and his things, I am getting quite tired." Lizzy yawned.

"Right away my dear, I knew you looked fatigued." Darcy kissed her on the forehead and went to find Samuel.

Everyone said goodnight and left Jane and Charles to put their boys to bed. When they reached the Burton's home, Mary and Kitty went straight to bed. They too were exhausted from their shopping adventure. London was far more entertaining and busy then their life at Longbourne or either of their two sisters homes. It would take some time getting used to all the excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mary! Mary could you help me?" Kitty yelled from her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Mary entered the room completely out of breath.

"I don't know which dress I should wear!"

"I ran all the way up here for that? I was reading."

"You are always reading! Don't you have to get ready as well? Come on, I need your help, please! It's our first ball in London." Kitty pouted and looked pathetically at her sister.

"Alright, alright, the green one. Go get it and I will help you put it on." Mary sighed.

Kitty went quickly to her closet and pulled out the green dress. She slipped the bottom on and then turned to Mary for help. The buttons were far to delicate for anyone to button the dress by themselves.

"I think you should wear the blue one. In case you were looking for council on which dress you look best in." Kitty added.

"Thank you Kitty, I believe I will take your advice, will you help me into it?" Mary said, pulling her own dress from it's place in her closet.

"Of course I'll help, what a darling young sisters for anyway." Kitty laughed. "May I do your hair as well?"

"Oh Kitty, you know how I hate having my hair done up. Can't I just wear it as I always do?"

"Absolutely not! I will not allow it. Perhaps that hair style would be alright for a ball in Hertfordshire, but while in London it will not do! You are not going to the ball without your hair done.

"Then perhaps I shall stay home from the ball, you know I much prefer a book." Mary smiled devilishly.

Kitty glared at her severely and Mary eventually consented. "Very well, do what you like, but would you please come help me with these buttons!"

"Oh yes of course, sorry."

The girls took their time getting ready because Kitty had been quite anxious to allow plenty of time to make sure she and her sister looked absolutely breathtaking. She was very excited about her first ball in London, and had retired upstairs a whole three hours before they were to leave.

"We're going to meet people we've never even seen before. Isn't that wonderful?" Kitty squealed.

"I suppose new acquaintances don't excite me in the way they do you. I expect to meet a great number of dumbfounded poppycocks, just as are in every county of England."

"Yes I know Mary, you'd much prefer staying home and reading a book." Kitty sighed.

"You do know me so well Kitty Bennet."

"Do you like your hair?" Kitty asked placing the final curl.

"Kitty, it's wonderful, it doesn't at all look like a monstrosity on my head. You didn't make it as...big as you usually do." Mary smiled admiring her new hair.

"You look very pretty Mary. I would not be at all surprised if you found a husband tonight."

"I believe the odds are in your favor on that particular point. Especially considering the fact that I have no desire to marry?" Mary laughed.

Kitty began to work on her own hair and Mary began talking about something positively droll. Kitty was thankful for the company though and allowed Mary to keep talking. She took her time on her hair, making sure every piece was placed perfectly. Mary helped her when she could, but really was no good at all when it came to hair or fashion.

"Mary, Kitty, are you ready? We have to leave in five minutes." Georgiana called through the door.

"We're coming Ana." Kitty called grabbing her wrap from the bed.

They climbed into the carriage and sat silently as they drove toward the hall. Kitty found herself quite nervous as they got closer. She had never been around such high society before. Her family was most definitely not considered to be of great importance. She also hoped she would be able to keep her countenance and not disappoint her elder sisters or Georgiana.

"Now we are going to introduce you both to as many of our acquaintance as we possibly can." Georgiana smiled.

"You need not worry about me." Mary said somberly, seeming not at all excited about the evening.

"We can't have you sitting in a corner all evening Miss Bennet. I will dance with you myself to assure such an occurrence does not happen." Mr. Burton smiled.

"Very well, I shall meet some of your friends, but trust me when I say I do not need to meet them all. They shall merely receive my harsh unstinting judgement about their lack of mental capacity." Mary said dryly.

"Oh Mary." Georgiana laughed. "We shall do our best to introduce you to the more intelligent ones."

The ball room was beautiful, elegance as Kitty and Mary had never seen before. Not only in the decorations of the room, but in the dresses of the women. The assembly was full of beautiful women, and the gentlemen stood tall and proud. Mary and Kitty fit in perfectly with their new gowns and were glad their sisters had foreseen how out of place they would have looked in their old gowns. Mary quickly found a seat while Kitty followed Georgiana, who introduced her to several gentlemen.

"Kitty, this is Mr. Timothy Lowell. Mr. Lowell, Miss Kitty Bennet." Georgina smiled.

"A pleasure." Mr. Lowell said bowing deeply.

"Very nice to meet you." Kitty curtsied.

Mr. Lowell was tall and handsome. He had blonde hair and a fair complexion with beautiful blue eyes. His features were very sharp which made his face seem important. He held an air as though he was from a very good family. His stature was that of strength. Kitty could not manage to keep her eyes off of him.

"Might I solicit your hand for the next dance Miss Kitty?"

"Indeed you may."

He bowed and left her with Georgiana, and they immediately burst into quiet conversation.

"Oh Ana, he's so handsome! Is it possible that he is still single?"

"Quite possible. I don't know him very well, but he certainly is handsome is he not?" Georgiana replied.

"He is one of the most handsome men in the room. I do not know how a man with such a face, or stature could not have caused some lady to form an attachment to him, and yet, I do not see him with anyone but other gentlemen."

"Perhaps this is the break you have been looking for! Of course I do not know him very well, but I might dare say that whoever gets to marry him will be quite a happy young lady." Georgiana laughed.

"Let's just hope the happy lady is me."

"Unless he is like another unfortunate gentleman in our acquaintance?" Georgiana cautioned.

"He couldn't be."

"Let us hope, I am merely saying it as a warning. It is ashame that we can no longer speculate on a man's amiability based purely on his appearance anymore, it certainly does deprive us of a great deal of laughter."

"Indeed." Kitty laughed.

The next song began to play and Kitty took leave of Georgiana to find the handsome Mr. Lowell. Mary continued sitting in her chair and observed the ball in a melancholy sort of attitude. The Burtons had forced her to stand up with two gentleman, but just as she had predicted, brainless poppycocks. Suddenly a gentleman took the chair next to her. She was quite shocked to see him sit in it, for it was highly unusual for a gentleman to sit at a ball, especially when their were ladies standing.

"Rather interesting to watch, don't you think?" he said abruptly.

Mary kept silent, she thought he was certainly talking to someone on the other side of him. But while she sat stoically he once again interrupted her thought.

"Would it hurt you to answer my question?" he said in an agitated tone.

"Excuse me, but are you speaking to me?" Mary asked, quite confused by his manners.

"Yes, of course I am talking to you, who else would I be talking to? Do you see anyone else standing here? Or perhaps you think I am talking to myself?"

"I am terribly sorry, but we have not been introduced, I did not think you were addressing the question to me."

"Ah, an old fashioned lady."

"Old fashioned indeed I am not! I have been taught the social graces of society and to my knowledge, formal introduction is still one of them" Mary spat, angry that he had called her old fashioned. She read to keep herself abreast of the times, and his referring to her as old fashioned called all of her intellect into question.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you. I am Mr. George Rawlins, and you are?"

"Miss Mary Bennet."

"Now will that satisfy your need for social graces?" he laughed.

"I suppose it shall have to do, there is no way to escape the friendship now." she sighed sarcastically.

"Miss Bennet, I have been watching and you have been sitting in the same attitude for nearly an hour. Do you disapprove of balls?"

"Not balls sir, but I take little pleasure in dancing and talking of frivolous things with people I do not know, so here I sit."

"Do you really take little pleasure in dancing, or are you having trouble finding a gentleman to stand up with?" Mr. Rawlins pried.

"Sir! I do not need to sit her and have my pride wounded by an impolite gentleman. I have no reason to lie to you, and if I was wanting a partner, I would have batted my eyes and giggled to entice you to dance with me!" Marry batted her eyes to give an example as she grew louder.

"I suppose that is a good point, alright, I believe you." he smiled.

"Men are insufferable!" Mary screamed. She stood and walked quickly over to where Lizzy was seated.

"Why, my dear Mary, were you just raising your voice at a gentleman?" Lizzy laughed.

"I didn't mean to, I have never raised my voice in public, but he was so insulting and rude." Mary vented.

"It appears we are more alike when we thought, that is most definitely something I would do."

"He's like a more attractive Mr. Collins! We hadn't even been introduced and he began speaking to me, what's more, insulting me."

"Insulting you?"

"Yes! He said something about me sitting, and I told him that I did not take pleasure in dancing, as we well know I do not, and he asked if that was really true or if I was having trouble finding a partner!"

"How shocking!" I'll have William go talk to him if you'd like."

"No thank you, I think I shall just stay away from him for the remainder of the evening, I can't imagine him wanting to speak to me anyhow, now that I have verbally abused him in public."

While Mary encountered the rudeness of Mr. Rawlins, Kitty enjoyed the smiles of Mr. Lowell. Smiles were truly all he had to offer, because he did not have much to say. He was handsome, and an excellent dancer, and from what Kitty could tell, he was very rich. Wealth most certainly would not hurt in a marriage.

"Mr. Lowell, are you from London, or do you have a home elsewhere?" Kitty asked.

"I live in London, for the time being."

"And do you live there with your family?"

"No, my family lives on our estate in the country."

Kitty paused, expecting Mr. Lowell to go into a bit more detail, but he did not. "Do you have brothers and sisters?" she asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Yes."

"Oh really, I have four sisters. The two eldest and the youngest are married, which leaves me and my elder sister Mary as the only remaining Bennets." Kitty smiled.

Mr. Lowell stood silent.

"How many brothers or sisters do you have."

"One younger brother and my father. It has been just the three of us for quite some time."

Kitty stood awkwardly silent for a few moments and then began on a different subject. "Do you have a hobby Mr. Lowell? Something your particularly fond of?"

"No, not really. Do you Miss Bennet?" he said somberly

"Not so much a hobby, but I do enjoy the out of doors, especially in the morning."

"The morning?" he said in almost a disgusted tone. "It's so dreary in the morning, the fog, and its so terribly early.

"I love the quiet of the morning, and I like the fog as well."

"I see." he muttered. "You'll forgive me for not being more sociable, it's just, I have a lot on my mind right now, you understand."

"Oh of course I do."

"But if you don't mind talking about yourself, I would be very glad to listen."

Kitty nearly melted at his feet when he smiled, she had never seen more beautiful teeth. Mr. Lowell was in luck, because beside laughing, talking was Kitty's favorite thing to do. She was introduced to very few others in the course of the night due to her attention to Mr. Lowell. He very seldom commented on what she said, but his eyes remained intently upon her most of the time she spoke.

"Excuse me, Kitty are you about ready to leave?" Georgiana asked.

"Oh, oh yes of course. I'm sorry Mr. Lowell, I enjoyed your company this evening." Kitty smiled sweetly.

"And I yours." he bowed, and Georgiana swept Kitty off toward the door.

"Mary and Michael already went for the carriage."

"Alright, is it late? I've been talking almost all evening. I hope I did not say something that will prevent him from calling on me."

"I'm sure you did not. Kitty, he is so very handsome."

"I know!" Kitty laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Good morning!" Kitty said cheerfully coming down the steps.

"Your in a good mood this morning." Mary said in a dry tone.

"And your not." Kitty laughed.

"I told you I had a bad evening, I suppose you were to blissful to remember such a conversation?"

"Mary, I told you I was sorry for your misfortune, but you can not expect me to be any less happy about my own prospects can you?" Kitty said innocently. "Besides in all likelihood, you will never have to speak to the gentleman who supposedly slighted you ever again."

"I suppose you do have a point there." Mary smiled.

"Mr. Cadogan should be arriving sometime after lunch, you will both be here for dinner correct?" Georgiana asked coming into the room.

"Of course, we will be very happy to meet him and his sister." Kitty smiled.

They finished their breakfast and the ladies retired to the parlor. After some time, Georgiana and Mr. Burton went out to get a few thins, leaving Mary and Kitty alone. Shortly after they left the door bell was rung. Kitty immediately became excited, thinking Mr Lowell had come to call. But when the butler announced a Mr. Rawlins and a Mr. Dison, her excitement left quickly. Now, Mary was excited, in a dreadful sort of way. She looked to see if there was any possible escape from the room, but grew anxious when she saw there was none.

"Mary, you look positively horrified, whatever is the matter?" Kitty whispered.

"I'll tell you once they leave."

The two gentlemen entered and bowed, and Mr. Rawlins quickly took a seat next to Mary, before anyone else had been introduced, or seated. Kitty looked at him in astonishment, but proceeded with her lady like manners.

"Good afternoon Miss Bennet, I hope you do not mind us coming to call. This is my good friend Mr. Dison." Rawlins said from his seated position.

"Good afternoon, it is a pleasure Mr Dison. This is my younger sister, Miss Kitty Bennet."

Kitty curtsied in introduction. "Please, do be seated." she said awkwardly.

Kitty, Mary and Mr. Dison took their seats around Rawlins. Mr. Rawlins began to speak almost immediately. "Miss Bennet, I wanted to come and apologize for any inappropriate behavior last evening. I in no way meant to offend you."

"Thank you Mr. Rawlins, I appreciate your apology."

"Oh, were you reading before we came? I am sorry to interrupt." he smiled, not allowing a second of silence to come between speakers.

"It is no trouble, she reads all the time, she can spare some time away from her books to enjoy friendly company." Kitty smiled, impressed to see that her sister had an admirer, or so it seemed.

"Reads all the time? You enjoy those romantic novels do you?" he laughed.

Mary felt her blood begin to boil, and did her best to remain calm while responding to his question. "No sir, I do not trouble myself with such utterly pointless, frivolous, poorly written dribble."

Kitty looked at her sister in awe, for though she was trying to hide it, Kitty could tell that she was perturbed. She had never seen her older sister in such a state of agitation.

"Well, you are a strange sort of lady, you don't like to dance, and you don't read romantic novels. Pray if you don't mind me asking, since my first prediction was so terribly wrong, what you are reading?"

"Tartuffe, it is written by Moliere, perhaps you have heard of it?" Mary said in a dignified, snobbish, intellectual tone.

"Why yes, I have actually just finished reading it. Well perhaps it has been over a month since I finished."

"You have read Tartuffe?" Mary said, surprised, but kept her tone quiet and peaceful, pretending as though she was not shocked.

"Yes, I do not want to spoil the ending for you, but how are you enjoying the social commentary that underlies the works plot?"

"I have only reached the third act, but I dare say it is cruelly true that sometimes we allow ourselves to have faith in a person who is quite undeserving and be blind to their flaws."

"Indeed, I am glad I now no one like Tartuffe, at least I do not think I know anyone like him. Or perhaps I am unknowing of their character, which would make me a great deal like Orgon. Are you like Tartuffe Mr Dison, have you been fooling me all this time?" Rawlins laughed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rawlins." Dison said, looking quite bored with the current conversation.

Mary was in awe of his knowledge, how could a man so handsome and altogether repulsive have an intellect. She had suspected him to be mindless just like every other gentleman she had come into contact with. For once, her theory was proven wrong, but she could not understand why such a mind was wasted on a gentleman so completely undeserving.

"Well, I have not read Tartuffe, but I do believe he sounds like Mr. Wickham." Kitty said, trying to break the awkward silence Mary had created.

"Quite right Kitty." Mary said composing herself.

"Who is Mr. Wickham?" Mr Dison asked curiously.

"Our brother in law." Kitty answered.

"In whose character we were greatly deceived." Mary added.

"It is so unfortunate to hear of such gentlemen." Mr Dison said.

"Yes indeed, but there are far to many gentlemen who meet that particular characteristic." Kitty sighed.

The gentlemen stayed for quite some time and Kitty enjoyed their company. Although somewhat rude Mr. Rawlins was good humored, and Mr Dison could prove to be very entertaining once he was allowed to speak more than four word together. Mary however, did not enjoy the company of the gentlemen. She was still upset over Mr. Rawlins insults and yet found herself intrigued by his intellect. She had never before met a man who had read any sort of intelligent literature, and Mr. Rawlings had not only read it, but could discuss it as well.

"Mary! What on earth is going on? Who is this Mr. Rawlins? How did you meet him? He is incredibly handsome, why did you not tell me about him?" Kitty said quickly as soon as they left.

"He was the reason for my horrible time at the ball." Mary said quickly.

"Really? I was wondering what caused you to get so irritated. I have never heard you speak to anyone like that before. I have also never heard a person who has already read one of your books."

"He was trying to make me out as a frivolous female, which, I most certainly am not. And, I am puzzled exceedingly by his intellect. I did not think anyone so handsome and rude could have a mind of a scholar."

"Perhaps you were wrong. You know we have very limited acquaintance from where we come from."

"I was not wrong about the rude part. And just because he's smart does not mean I like him, he is absolutely intolerable!"

"Yes Mary, you've already pointed that out." Kitty laughed.

Mary and Kitty went back to their previous occupations for a while and then were once again joined by the Burtons for lunch. Kitty was a bit disappointed that Mr. Lowell had not yet called on her, but she was excited to meet the Cadogans later that afternoon. At half past three the bell was rung, and the Cadogans entered.

"Mr Bradley Cadogan, may I introduce two of my very good friends Miss Mary Bennet, and Miss Kitty Bennet." The gentleman bowed while he ladies curtsied. "May I also introduce Miss Sophia Cadogan and Miss Hannah Cadogan."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Kitty smiled. "How old is Miss Hannah?" she asked peering into the bassinet.

"Five months, isn't she darling?" Sophia smiled.

"She is indeed a very pretty baby."

"Mrs. Burton, might we all go and rest before dinner? It's been quite a long journey." Mr Cadogan asked politely, but without feeling.

"Why of course, follow me. You can all get acquainted at dinner." Georgiana smiled.

Kitty was quite in awe of the family. Mr. Cadogan was so young and handsome and yet looked so weathered and sad. He had dark hair and beautiful green eyes and yet they had no joy in them. Sophia was absolutely beautiful and was quite the opposite of her brother. She had beautiful golden hair and bright blue eyes and seemed to always wear a smile. She seemed to be quite a good humored young woman. And Hannah, she seemed to take after her aunt a bit with wisps of golden hair, or perhaps that was a trait of her mother, no matter, she was very pretty indeed.

"Please, do not ask about his wife, he is still very grieved over it." Mr Burton instructed as the three ladies sat at the table awaiting the newly arrived guests.

"Of course, we will not utter a single word about it." Mary promised.

"Kitty?" Mr. Burton asked.

"Not a word." she swore.

"Ah! Come in, dinner is just about ready to be served." Georgiana smiled.

Mr Cadogan sat beside Mr. Burton and Kitty, while Miss Cadogan sat between Georgiana and Mary.

"Miss Cadogan is this your first time in London?" Kitty asked.

"No, I was here once before, but for such a short time it hardly deserves any type of mention. And please, call me Sophie, everyone else does." she smiled.

"Well you will have to come with us so we can show you the shops." Kitty said excitedly.

"I would love it."

"How about you Mr Cadogan, have you been to London before?"

"Yes, several times in fact." he answered shortly.

The table got quite and a period of awkward silence ensued with only the scraping of silverware to be heard. Georgiana finally broke the silence.

"I'd forgotten to ask, how are your parents?"

"They are doing quite well. Margaret is still at home and she keeps mother and father company." Sophie answered.

"Very glad to hear it. How old is Margaret now?" Georgiana asked.

"She just turned eighteen last week. Bradley and I went home for the celebration, she was very surprised to see us."

"You don't go home often then?" Mary asked.

"No not at all. We spend most of our time at my home. Hannah is a bit to much for my mothers nerves and Sophie has been gracious enough to assist me." Mr Cadogan answered.

"I think a baby would wear on my mothers nerves as well." Kitty laughed.

Mr. Cadogan looked at her dully, as if entirely unamused by her comment. He turned his head sadly back to his food. "Dinner is very good Georgiana."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Bradley, perhaps you'd like to join me after dinner, I was thinking we might go join Mr. Darcy, I don't believe you have met him yet."

"No, I have not, if you'd like to go, I'd be glad to accompany you."

"And that will give you ladies a chance to become acquainted." Mr. Burton smiled.

"Wonderful idea darling." Georgiana said, looking at him lovingly.

After dinner the ladies retired to the parlor and the gentlemen left for the Darcy's town home. Hanna laid quietly in her cradle while the older women began talking, and Mary took up her reading.

"Miss Kitty, if you don't mind me asking, what is your age?" Sophie asked.

"No not at all, I am two and twenty."

"Oh, then we are the same age! And how old are you Mary?"

"One year Kitty's senior." Mary said from behind her book.

Hannah began to fuss from her cradle and Sophie stood quickly. She looked a bit flustered, as though she was still tired from her journey.

"Please, may I?" Kitty asked, rising slowly.

"Well, she takes very poorly to strangers, but go ahead." Sophie sighed, resting comfortably back in her seat.

Kitty bent down and picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms. Hannah continued to cry more violently and Kitty rocked her gently and began to sing softly in her ear. Hannah quieted almost instantly, and Kitty continued to sing her soft song. Eventually Hannah drifted back off to sleep, and Kitty sat down with her cradling her comfortably, and admiring her beautiful small face.

"That was incredible! I've never seen her quiet down so quickly! You have a lovely voice Kitty." Sophie said in awe.

"Your to kind, I have a mediocre voice at best." Kitty laughed.

"You have a lovely voice Kitty, Sophie is absolutely correct." Georgiana added.

"What will your brother do once your married?" Kitty asked, trying to change the subject.

"For now, we are in no danger of that, I assure you, but I expect he hopes that Margaret will take my place. Then I suppose he will hire a nanny or governess."

"You don't think he'll be re-married?"

"I don't think so, no. He was very much in love with Amelia, his broken heart has completely changed him. He is not the same man I grew up with, and I don't know if that person will ever come back." she said sadly.

They heard the door open and Mr. Cadogan walked in and moved closer to the cradle to check on his daughter.

"Where is she?" he screamed in a sudden panic.

"Shh, I have her Mr. Cadogan." Kitty said quietly.

"Why is she not in her cradle?"

"She was crying and I calmed her. After she fell asleep, she looked so comfortable in my arms and I didn't mind so..."

"You should have put her in the cradle, I don't want her to get used to someone holding her when she's sleeping. May I have her?" he said coldly.

"Yes, of course." Kitty handed the baby over and Mr. Cadogan placed her in the cradle and carried it out of the room without speaking another word.

"I'm sorry Kitty, he should not have spoken to you like that." Sophie apologized.

"No, don't worry, he was afraid something had happened to her. It's fine, really." Kitty smiled. She was a bit hurt that Mr. Cadogan would react in such a way, but understood that he was grieving.

Shortly after Mr. Cadogan went upstairs everyone decided to go to bed as well. Mary and Kitty stayed up for a little while once they reached their room. Mary told Kitty the entire story about Mr. Rawlins at the ball, and Kitty told Mary how truly hurt she was by Mr. Cadogans cold address. After they got out the days emotions, the fell asleep easily.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they are really encouraging! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, and Thanks For Reading!

Chapter 10

The next morning Kitty awoke early and went downstairs for breakfast. The house was silent, and she assumed everyone was asleep. She was startled when she walked in the dining room and saw Mr. Cadogan sitting there alone.

"Good morning Miss Kitty." he said looking up as she entered.

"Good morning. Forgive me, I was not expecting anyone to be up at this hour."

"Hannah woke me, and I found that once I got her back to sleep, I could not go back to bed so easily." he explained.

"I see. I was just going to have some breakfast and then go for a walk around the park. I dearly love the morning hour, before all the commotion begins." she smiled.

"You are not going on a walk."

"Mr. Cadogan, I do not mean to be impolite, but you are not my guardian, you do not have any type of say over what I can or can not do." Kitty said indignantly.

"I am not trying to spoil your fun Miss Kitty, but it is not safe for a young lady to walk London alone, at any hour."

"There is no one outside, I will be fine."

"Miss Kitty, I'm sorry, but I can not allow you to go. I know Mr. Burton would be angry with me if I allowed you to go, and if your older sisters heard, I am sure they would be quite worried." he said firmly.

"I would not go alone if my sister was awake, but she would be angry with me for waking her." Kitty sighed, sitting in a chair across from Mr. Cadogan.

"Do you wish to go that badly?" he said with no emotion.

"I have not been for a morning walk at all ths summer. If I were at Clinton hall there would be no argument, there is no danger at my sisters home." she said, she was obviously disappointed.

"Miss Kitty, if you would really like to go, I would be willing to accompany you." he continued reading his newspaper as he made the offer.

"Really?" she was astonished by his offer, he had been so cold and callus with her last night, she couldn't imagine why he was being so kind, over something so frivolous and unimportant.

"Of course, we'll go after you finish breakfast if you'd like." his face remained in his paper, and his voice remained emotionless.

Kitty ate her breakfast quickly, she didn't want to miss the morning calm. Mr. Cadogan kept his promise and walked with Kitty to the nearby park. Their was a light fog lifting over the city and the air was warm. Birds songs filled the air and occasionally the steps of horses could be heard on the cobblestones. They kept silent for some time and Kitty finally grew tired of the quiet.

"Do you have a favorite time of day Mr. Cadogan?"

"I prefer the time of day that is the busiest, I suppose that would be around lunch time, or dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes, I didn't always, but I have grown to hate the silence of the morning and the evening. I find those times of day afford me time to dwell on the memory of my wife." he said sadly.

"That makes sense. I usually hate the silence of the day, but there is something about the morning, it's so peaceful, it's a different kind of silence." Kitty said, trying to put the feeling of the morning into words.

"Miss Kitty, ti does not seem that there is ever much silence in the Burton household, how is there any silence to hate?"

"No," she laughed, " there is not, which is why I enjoy the summer so much. But during the remainder of the year at Longbourne, my home, there seems to be nothing but quiet."

"Surely you exaggerate."

"When I was younger, I had 3 elder sisters and one younger that all lived at Longbourne, there seemed to be never be silence. Someone was always talking, or giggling about something. In one year, three of my sisters married. My father spends much of his time in his study and Mary is constantly reading. I find myself missing the noise, and, life of the house very much."

"I know that sometimes silence can be disconcerting. Silence merely affords me time to remember Amelia, sometimes I find myself hearing her voice." he said sadly. "I'm sorry, I've never told anyone that."

"Don't apologize, you may tell me whatever you like." she smiled.

He was a very sad young man. It seemed as though his face had not known a smile in a long time. His eyes had no life or happiness in him, and it seemed as though nothing mattered to him anymore.

"But, Miss Kitty, I barely know you."

"That doesn't matter, sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger."

"Yes, perhaps your right. No one that knew her lets me talk about her. Mr. Burton pretends like nothing has happened, and Sophie reverts to tears when I mention her name."

"Yes, Mr. Burton did tell us not to mention anything about it." she admitted. "But if you need to speak about something, you may talk to me. I won't tell Mr. Burton or Sophie."

"Thank you Miss Kitty, I think I may take you up on that." he said in his sad tone. "Perhaps we could make a habit of our morning walks?"

"Certainly, unless of course it's raining." Kitty laughed, Mr Cadogan however, did not.

"Miss Bennet!" Mr. Lowell approached them from the opposite direction.

"Oh hello Mr. Lowell," Kitty blushed, "this is Mr. Cadogan, he is also staying with the Burtons.

The gentlemen bowed but said nothing to one another. "Would you care to accompany us while we walk?" Kitty asked.

"Yes thank you, I would love some company." Mr. Lowell said, joining their step.

"I expected to see you yesterday." Kitty said.

"Yes, I did mean to call, but I found myself buried in work."

"And what is it you do Mr. Lowell?" she asked.

"I am dealing with some things dealing with my father's estate." Mr. Lowell answered.

"Oh, and that is why your in London?"

"Yes, quite right."

They walked a bit further and Mr. Lowell turned off, he had some work that needed some attention. Once again Kitty and Mr. Cadogan continued in silence for a while, and then Kitty decided once again to speak.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cadogan. I met him at the ball we attended the night before you arrived."

"You need not explain to me." he said, not looking at her, continuing to walk.

"Well, I am sorry for his interruption of our conversation. If you'd like to talk, I am ready to listen."

"Not today, I think we should be getting back, everyone will be waking shortly."

"Very well, shall we walk tomorrow?"

"Unless it is raining." he said stoically, Kitty laughed.

They walked silently back to the town home where they found everyone around the breakfast table. The party was quite shocked to see them walking through the door, for they thought they were still sleeping.

"Miss Kitty wanted to go for a walk and I could not allow her to go alone, so I agreed to accompany her." Mr. Cadogan explained, seeing all of their puzzled faces.

"How kind of you to go with her Mr. Cadogan, and thank you for not allowing her to go alone. Lizzy and Jane would have been upset if they knew she had gone alone." Georgiana smiled.

"I thought her sisters would be upset if she had gone alone. It was no trouble at all."

When he smiled, Kitty happened to look up and was amazed by how handsome he was. His sullen expressions had a way of masking the attractive attributes of his face. He seemed to look almost like a completely different person, his youth came back to his face. His smile disappeared and his sullen looks returned to his face quickly.

"I didn't notice you were gone when I woke this morning." Mary said in a puzzled tone.

"I'm glad I mean so much to you Mary." Kitty laughed.

"Well, you didn't make your bed before you left, I just assumed you were still sleeping." Mary replied.

"Have you already had breakfast?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kitty answered.

"Sophie is Hannah still sleeping?" Cadogan asked.

"I believe so yes, but I haven't checked on her because I thought you were still sleeping."

"I suppose it is about time to wake her up. Excuse me." he left the room and went upstairs to gather his daughter.

As Mr. Cadogan went upstairs the bell was rung at the front door. Mr. Rawlins and Mr. Lowell were shown into the house. Both Mary and Kitty were surprised to see them.

"Mr. Lowell! How lovely to see you again." Kitty smiled.

"I was about some business this morning and met Mr. Lowell, I told him I needed to come call on the Bennets and to my great surprise, he expressed that he knew you also, so he decided to accompany me here."

"Well then, shall we go to the parlor?" Kitty suggested.

Kitty, Sophie and Mary accompanied the gentlemen to the parlor. Mr. and Mrs. Burton had planned to go out so they begged an excuse from their visitors. Eventually Mr. Cadogan came down with Hannah and joined them.

"Miss Bennet, I've brought something for you." Mr. Rawlins said after they had all been seated.

"Mr. Rawlins, we barely know each other, you should not be buying me presents." Mary blushed as she spoke. No gentleman had ever bought her a gift, with the exception of her father.

"Well Miss Bennet, I enjoyed our conversation yesterday, and thought that perhaps we could talk about books more often. So, I've brought you a book. It's called Candide, I have been wanting to read it, so I thought we could both read it and discuss it."

"You bought me a book?" Mary stuttered, shocked.

"Yes, I hope you have not read it yet."

"No, no I have not. Thank you very much Mr.Rawlins."

"Do you care for reading Mr. Lowell?" Kitty asked.

"Not particularly, no." he replied dryly.

They continued to talk as a party for quite some time. Mary kept fairly quiet because she was still shocked by her gift. Mr. Lowell did not say much either, but Mr. Rawlins proved to be a very amiable gentleman, very easy to talk to. Even Mr. Cadogan had joined the discussion in his sullen manner.

"I think I would be perfectly content to live in London permanently." Kitty admitted.

"After a while I fear the business of the city might grow tiring." Mr. Cadogan commented. "I would miss the park on my estate."

"Yes Mr. Cadogan, I do agree. But London can hold my attention for a great deal of time." Mr. Rawlins added.

"There is so much to keep occupied with." Kitty added.

"But if you are not fond of balls and parties, there is not all that much that keeps your attention." Mary said.

"Miss Bennet, there is much of London you have not yet seen if you believe balls and parties are all it has to recommend itself." Mr. Rawlins explained.

"And Mr. Lowell, what is your opinion? I have not been here long enough to make my own opinion yet." Sophie asked.

"I have no opinion." he replied.

"How is it that you have no opinion over where you would like to spend a majority of you time?" Mr. Cadogan asked.

"It's just not something I think about." Mr. Lowell replied.

"But I don't understand how you could not think about where you live. While you are living somewhere don't you automatically form an opinion on whether or not you like the place?" Mr. Cadogan offered, frustrated by Mr. Lowells lack of thought.

"I do, but I don't often compare my opinions of the places." Mr. Lowell answered, in his voice their was an air of sarcasm.

Mr. Cadogan decided to end the discussion and push no further. Mr. Lowell had made him far to irritated to continue. A new subject was offered by Mr. Rawlins. Everyone contributed their opinions, except of course, Mr. Lowell. The visitors remained for quite some time, until Mr. Lowell announced that he had some business to attend to. Mr. Rawlins also agreed that he would be on his way and both gentlemen took their leave.

"Mr. Rawlins dotes on you Mary." Kitty smiled, teasing her sister.

"He does not, he merely wants a person of intellect to discuss with." she said defensively.

"Well I think it's wonderful you have found someone to discuss with." Kitty laughed.

"I am merely glad he is not Mr. Lowell." Mary joked.

"There is nothing wrong with Mr. Lowell, I think he is very handsome. Do you not think he is handsome Sophie?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, very handsome." Sophie answered.

"He may be handsome, but he is dim-witted to be sure." Mary laughed.

"Mary, you are cruel, poor Mr. Lowell simply has a lot on his mind." Kitty explained.

"Perhaps the problem is that he has nothing on his mind, at all." Mary added.

Kitty decided to ignore her sisters comment and picked up her needlepoint. After a few moments of silence Hannah started to cry. Mr. Cadogan got up immediately and tried to quiet her, but she proved to be inconsolable. Sophie took her and tried as well, but the child continued in hysterics.

"May I try Mr. Cadogan?" Kitty asked.

"If you like." he sighed. He was growing weary of the noise, and hated to see his daughter upset.

Sophie handed Hannah to Kitty and she cradled her gently in her arms. She stood and slowly rocked back and forth singing softly. Hannah's tears quieted as if she was straining to hear Kitty's melody. Eventually her sobs stopped completely and her eyes began to close. Kitty continued to sway for a bit longer, making sure Hannah was truly asleep, then replaced her in the cradle. She did not want Mr. Cadogan to get angry with her for sitting with the sleeping baby on her lap. Once she was settled, she looked up to see Mr. Cadogan with tears in his eyes.

Kitty pretended not to notice the tears and walked back to her seat. The room remained silent until the Burton's arrived home and dinner was served. They all spent a pleasant evening together and before they retired to bed Kitty and Mr. Cadogan agreed on a walk for the next morning. Kitty was quite anxious to ask Mr. Cadogan about his tears, but decided to wait until the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kitty woke early the next morning and readied herself quickly. She was immensely curious to discover what had caused Mr. Cadogan's tears the night before. She went to the dining room and found Mr. Cadogan in his usual spot reading the paper.

"Good morning Miss Kitty." he said not looking up from his paper.

"Good morning, have you already eaten breakfast?" she asked puzzled at not seeing any form of food in front of him.

"No, I thought we might buy a pastry or muffin on our walk." he said still staring at his paper.

"Oh, that is a delightful idea. I enjoy the smells of the bakery so much it would be fun to go in and taste something. I'll just go get my bonnet and we can be off." she smiled brightly as she left the room

Within minutes they were on their way. The air was a bit crisp but the sun was shining brightly on them. They kept silent until they reached a nearby park, when Kitty realized she could no longer hold her tongue.

"Mr. Cadogan, forgive me, but I noticed you crying last evening, what was it that upset you? If you don't wish to answer, of course I understand." she said, hoping that he would answer.

"No, no, that is what our walks are for. I must admit I am a bit embarrassed that you caught me in tears, but I suppose it is a good enough place to start the story." he breathed deeply and then began. "My wife, Amelia, had become ill during the last trimester of her pregnancy. She was to keep to her bed with no exceptions, the doctors were afraid that the baby might be unhealthy if she continued to move around. The doctors also thought that after she delivered she would be back to normal and that her sickness was merely caused by the fatigue of pregnancy. I tried not to worry, and continued to be joyful about our new addition. Finally she gave birth to Hannah in a brutal delivery, Hannah, was perfectly healthy to our relief. Amelia however, did not begin to recover, in fact she became worse, much worse. I sent for the doctor, who confirmed my greatest fear, I only had a few more weeks with my beloved, unless something miraculous occurred." he paused, struggling to go on. "She was not contagious so she was allowed to see Hannah. I can still picture her cradling Hannah in her arms singing a soft lullaby, it was the only thing that would soothe Hannah's tears. When I saw you singing to Hannah last evening, that picture came to my mind so quickly."

"Mr. Cadogan, I am so sorry, I had no idea, I would have never sang to her if I had known what a memory it would bring." Kitty apologized profusely, feeling horrible for her actions.

"Please, don't apologize, as you said, you didn't know. It also seems as though singing still soothes my little girl when she is upset. And I hate for her to be upset, even if it does bring back memories of her mother."

They remained silent for a moment, and not knowing what else to say, Kitty asked another question. "How did you meet your wife?" she was trying to get him on a happier subject.

It seemed as though she had succeeded as his face lit up with new enthusiasm. "She lived in a nearby estate and once she was introduced to society we met. I can still remember the first time I saw her, she was dancing and she had beautiful curls falling out of her pinned up hair. She danced so gracefully, she was stunning, I knew from that moment she was special. I worked up my courage and asked her to dance. I feel as though I knew I loved her from the very first step of the dance. Her smile, and her eyes, those eyes." he paused for a moment, seeming to see her eyes again in his memory. "After that dance I became a frequent guest in her home. I spend almost every afternoon in her parlor, I couldn't get enough of her, her laugh, her personality, her incredible zeal about everything. Two years later, I gained the courage to ask for her hand in marriage, which I was most anxiously given. We were married shortly after, and within two months she was pregnant. We had no more then a year together in our happiness." This thought caused him to remain silent after he finished. He seemed to be grieving her again, so Kitty remained silent in respect for his feelings until he spoke again.

"Forgive me Miss Kitty, I am completely ignoring you." he gave her half a smile. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes of course." she smiled. "And you needn't worry about ignoring me, sometimes it's just nice to have someone to walk beside. Oh no! Mr. Cadogan, I've forgotten my money." she said suddenly realizing. "I will of course accompany you to the bakery."

"Don't be silly Miss Kitty, it would be my pleasure to buy you something. You are after all a most willing walking companion."

They walked to the bakery quickly as they both discovered they were terribly hungry. Once there Kitty ordered a blueberry muffin and Mr. Cadogan got some sort of strawberry filled pastry. They sat at a table and discussed frivolous things while they finished eating. Kitty even managed to get a laugh out of Mr. Cadogan while telling of one of her silly episodes, a very small laugh, but still a great improvement on his normal temperament. After their breakfast outing they walked back to the house, figuring everyone would be up shortly.

The house was buzzing when they entered. Hannah was eating her breakfast, and everyone else was talking. Kitty took off her bonnet and went upstairs, she had some letter writing to catch up on. She needed to write her mother and inform her of what was happening in the household. Mr. Cadogan joined everyone in the dining room and helped with feeding his daughter. After they arrived, Mary slipped out and went into the parlor to continue reading her book. She was fascinated with it, and could barely put it down.

Shortly after Mary began reading the front bell rang, and Mr. Rawlins was once again waiting to be let in. It seemed that they saw more of him then they did of the Bingley's or the Darcy's. At first it irritated Mary, but she was finding herself looking forward to her discussions with him. Despite the fact that he was intolerable, he was still intelligent, which, went a long way for Mary Bennet.

"Good day Mr. Rawlins." Mary smiled, looking up from her book at his announcement.

"Good afternoon, I see you've been reading." he smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Oh yes, I am enjoying it very much. Quite a lot to think about."

"I'm glad you like it. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk. We could discuss the book, and there is a shop I'd like to visit, I think you'd enjoy it as well. You see, I can never persuade my other friends to accompany me there."

"Well that makes me wonder a bit about the nature of the shop. I feel almost as though I should not agree to go without further knowledge of it's contents."

"No, no, I'd like for you to be surprised, and I promise, it is nothing bad, by any means. Just the type of shop that some, may consider, boring."

"Ah I see. Very well then, I will trust you, but if you mislead me Mr. Rawlins, you will lose my trust for quite some time." she smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

"I warn you, I have not yet finished the book, so I may be a poor companion in discussing it on the walk." she confessed.

"I haven't either. So we'll be able to discuss without ruining the ending." he laughed.

"I also warn you, I do not take pleasure in many things, so this shop of yours is very likely to be a failure."

"You are to harsh, I am confident that you will take pleasure in this."

"Then I suppose I shall go and fetch my bonnet." she said rising slowly.

Mary gathered her things and announced that she was leaving. She and Mr. Rawlins were soon on their way and Mary anticipated their destination. No one had ever attempted to surprise her before, and she had an odd liking for it. They talked about the beginning of the book for quite some time, which was just about enough conversation to bring them to the store front. Mary stood staring at the building and still couldn't figure out what was inside.

"Shall we go in?"

"If you insist." she said, a bit weary.

They stepped inside to find hundreds upon hundreds of books. The smell of old paper filled Mary's nose as she turned slowly to take it all in. Books piled high on shelves with ladders leaning against them in ever color. She breathed sharply, shocked by it all, she was utterly amazed, speechless.

"Well go ahead, pick whatever you'd like." Mr. Rawlins was obviously enjoying his triumph.

Mary staggered toward a shelf and began to read through the titles on the book bindings. She looked for over an hour and had finally decided on three books which she would buy with her summer allowance. For some reason the look of all the books on the shelves absolutely mesmerized Mary and she had trouble allowing herself to walk to the front of the store where Mr. Rawlins stood waiting.

"Are you sure your finished?" he laughed as she approached him slowly.

"Yes, quite." she smiled.

"Very well, here, allow me." he said, offering to pay for her things.

"Oh Mr. Rawlins I couldn't allow you to do that."

"I insist."

"No, sir, please. I mean no disrespect, but you have already bought me one book which is more then enough kindness. Please, do allow me to buy my own things."

"Very well." he was amused at her rejection, and thought nothing of it, other then another side of the strong willed Miss Bennet.

They left the store and Mary was filled with excitement. She had never been to a bookstore before. The sight of all those books absolutely bewildered her. They talked about things completely unrelated to books on the walk home and Mary spoke with an enthusiasm not even she realized she possessed.

"What is it you enjoy doing, other then reading Miss Bennet?" Mr. Rawlins asked.

"I adore music." she smiled.

"And do you play?"

"Oh yes, when I am at home I practice for hours. Time seems to slip away when I am at the piano-forte, I never quite realize how long I've been there until my mother or sister reminds me. I am not as good as Mrs. Burton, but I try."

"I shall have to hear you sometime. It sounds as though you are a great proficient."

"I promise you, I am not. But if you wish to hear me play, I would be glad to."

"Now, let me think of another question, I find you quite interesting Miss Bennet. Ah, do you hope to be married? Or are you attached to any young gentleman at present, perhaps at home?"

"Marriage, heavens no. I have no desire to be married, in my limited experience I find men to be completely ridiculous. I couldn't stand to be married to a man who couldn't think. And I care nothing of the frivolities of life that most women do, which, I find, leaves me quite unable to recommend myself to men, should I want one. Lucky for me, I do not."

"First let me thank you for brutally abusing my sex." he laughed. "And second, I take it that your answer means that you are currently unattached?"

"Yes, quite, I am sorry for being so cruel, I did not mean to include you with the general population."

"Ah, well I thank you for that. And may I say, if it is not to bold. That you have plenty to recommend yourself to men, should you want one, you are very pretty Miss Bennet."

Mary blushed, "Well thank you, but perhaps that was to bold."

They continued walking and Mary made sure they kept to less embarrassing subjects. They talked of their homes and their families and other details that were really harmless. Although, Mary had never shared these details with anyone before, besides her sisters, Mr. Rawlins was her first friend. She had always scared away girls and boys that lived in Hertfordshire because she was so severe upon first meeting a person.

"Thank you very much Mr. Rawlins, I took a great deal of pleasure in your surprise."

"I knew you would. And thank you for accompanying me." he smiled.

"The Burtons are having a dinner party on Friday, will you come?" she asked. "I get so bored because usually no one has anything sensible to say, it would be lovely to have someone with a brain to talk to."

"Then of course I shall come. Perhaps, we'll both have finished the book by then, and we can talk about that."

"Oh of course."

"Until then Miss Bennet, good day." he bowed and watched her enter the house, then walked away as she closed the door.

While Mary was gone, Kitty had written to her mother. It had taken her quite a while to fashion the perfect letter. She wanted to make sure to give all of the exciting details. Her mother absolutely adored gossip, especially when it had anything to do with the prospect of marrying off her two remaining daughters.

_Dearest Mama,_

_London is wonderful, so diverting and full of things to entertain. Since we have been here, Jane and Lizzy have bought Mary and I four dresses each, so we can be fashionable here in town. Something I imagine, that will greatly help us in finding the perfect gentlemen. We have already attended our first ball, which was simply magical. You would not believe the grandure of the room, or of the people in it. While at the ball, I met the most handsome young gentleman. His name is Mr. Lowell and he is absolutely charming. He has come to call once since then, and I can see myself becoming quite attached. What's more, I believe he may be interested in me! I shall write again if there is any more news regarding Mr. Lowell. And here is something to shock you. Mary has also made a new gentleman friend. She thinks him overbearing and rude, but he is very intellectual, which makes him really quite perfect for her. He has called every day since the ball, and has even bought her a gift, a book, which Mary loves. I must be going, there is much to do. I hope you enjoyed my report. Say hello to Papa for me. _

_Your Loving Daughter_

_Kitty_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Kitty and Mr. Cadogan went for their usual walk and Mr. Cadogan told Kitty of his wedding day. He smiled as he remembered the vision of his wife walking toward him on that day. Their walk lasted longer than usual for they managed to find a great deal to talk about. They reached the house just in time for lunch.

Everyone ate lunch together and then set about their different chores. The house needed to be ready for the dinner party that evening. Kitty helped Georgiana and Sophie with the decorations and table setting. Mr. Burton and Mr. Cadogan went out to purchase special wine for the occasion and Mary settled in a corner to finish reading.

After the house was prepared for the evening the girls went up to their rooms and readied themselves. Kitty sat at the mirror and began to twist and twirl her hair while Mary sat and watched.

"Kitty, do you think you might have time to do something with my hair?" Mary asked slowly.

"Did I hear you correctly Miss Bennet?" Kitty said in a shocked, mocking tone.

"Indeed you did."

"Mary Bennet! You want to look special for Mr. Rawlins! I knew you fancied him!" Kitty squealed.

"I do not fancy him, I merely want to look as though I belong. And my dress is so beautiful, I feel as though my hair must match." Mary explained in a philosophical tone.

"But you have to like him. I have never met a man you have been so eager to talk to."

"I do enjoy talking to him, I will admit that. But that does not mean I fancy him, he is merely an acquaintance." Mary insisted.

"Very well, and yes, I can fix your hair."

"Thank you."

The sisters continued getting ready, when they finished they both looked beautiful. Kitty's hair was elaborate looking and sat high upon her head with pieces that flowed down the back of her dress. Kitty decided to wear her cream gown, the simplicity of it allowed for the elegance of her hair. Mary decided on her red gown and her hair was pulled up simply, she looked beautiful, simple, but beautiful.

"Mary, Kitty, people are arriving." Georgiana called through the door.

"We're ready, we'll be right down." Kitty called.

They opened their door and walked down the steps to greet the guests as they arrived. Mr. Cadogan and Sophie were already downstairs and they turned to see the Bennet's come down. Mr. Cadogan stood speechless as Sophie rushed toward them.

"You both look beautiful." she smiled.

"Thank you Sophie, you look wonderful as well." Kitty complimented. "Good evening Mr. Cadogan."

Mr. Cadogan was taken by surprise at Kitty talking to him and quickly stuttered a response. "Ah, uh, yes, good evening Miss Kitty."

Kitty laughed at his awkward response and took her place to greet the entering guests. Lizzy, Darcy and Samuel entered first. Lizzy comment on her sisters appearance and then took her seat. She found herself not being able to stand for long without experiencing pain in her back. The Bingley's arrived soon after and sat next to the Darcy's at the table. After about ten minutes everyone had arrived including Mr. Lowell and Mr. Rawlins. Mr. Dison had also come and an old friend of Georgiana's was introduced, Miss Victoria Willoby.

Miss Willoby was elegant and beautiful. She wore and extravagant green dress and her hair was beautiful. Her skin was pale and almost porcelain like and she had the most amazing deep red hair. Her countenance held all the appearance of a woman full of propriety. She sat next to Mr. Cadogan and Mary and Kitty took seats next to Mr. Rawlins and Mr. Lowell respectively.

"Aunt Kitty, are we having cake?" Samuel asked from her other side.

"Not right now darling." Kitty laughed. "But I think we might be having some later."

"Ok!" he said excitedly. "Mother! We are having cake later!"

"Oh good!" Lizzy said laughing at her young son.

"How are you doing Lizzy?" Mary asked.

"Quite well thank you. I've been a bit tired lately, and my back has really been hurting lately, but that is normal."

"Your tired? Why didn't you tell me?" Darcy asked suddenly. "We could have stayed home if you were tired."

""I'm not tired right now darling, I have been tired lately, and that you knew."

"Oh, oh yes of course. I just thought you meant you were tired right now."

"Dear, even if I were tired right now, tiredness is not going to kill me." she smiled.

"Your right, I'm sorry dear, but you know how I am when it comes to you."

"Yes my dear, and I love you for it."

"You are so good to her." Jane smiled, looking at Mr. Darcy.

"Oh and I suppose I don't treat you well?" Mr. Bingley asked sarcastically.

"That is not at all what I was trying to say." Jane laughed.

"You know, sometimes you four are really sickening to watch." Kitty teased.

"And what is wrong with being so in love Miss Kitty?" Mr. Cadogan asked.

"No..." Kitty started, but was cut off by Miss Willoby.

"There is nothing wrong with being so in love Mr. Cadogan, of course." she smiled.

"So what brings you to London Miss Willoby?" Mary asked, sensing Kittys frustration and trying to change the subject.

"I'm staying with my aunt and Uncle for the rest of the summer. My parents thought it might be fun for me to come to London, since I love it so much."

"Do you come to London very often then?" Mr. Dison asked.

"Yes, quite often."

"It's a wonder we have not met before Miss Willoby." Mr. Rawlins commented.

"And how do you know Georgiana?" Sophie asked.

"We spent a summre together a long time ago, it had to have been more then eight years ago."

"I believe your right." Georgiana laughed. "I saw her when Mr. Burton and I were out and I told her she had to join us this evening so we could catch up."

"I of course, was quite shocked to discover that she was married. I am so happy for you both." Miss Willoby smiled.

Dinner went on and everyone continued to talk, with the exception of Mr. Lowell. He sat practically silent the entire meal. It seemed as though he was completely bored with the conversation, and had no desire to join in on it. No one seemed to notice his silence and it was enough for Kitty that she was sitting next to him.

"Shall we retire to the parlor?" Georgiana offered, noticing that everyone's plates were empty.

"But Aunt Ana! I want my cake!" Samuel yelled in his tiny voice.

"Samuel! Is that how we speak to our aunt?" Darcy scolded.

"Excuse me aunt." Samuel said, ashamed of his behavior.

Georgiana laughed. "We will take our cake in the parlor. Is that alright with you Samuel?"

"Yes, thank you." he smiled.

Everyone got up and moved slowly to the parlor. Miss Willoby rushed to sit beside Mr. Cadogan and Kitty settled comfortably next to Mr. Lowell. Mary and Mr. Rawlins found a somewhat secluded corner and began talking about their book. And Sophie and Mr. Dison ended up next to each other. They got their cake and remained somewhat quiet as they indulged in the sweet dessert.

"So Mr. Lowell, what business brings you to London?" Mr. Cadogan asked.

"The estate of my father. He has had quite a deal of trouble lately and I have come to town in an attempt to increase the value of the estate." Mr. Lowell explained.

"Are you to inherit the estate?" Cadogan grilled.

"Yes sir, but hopefully not for some time."

Kitty shot Mr. Cadogan a look from across the room, trying to tell him to stop with the questions. Mr. Cadogan did not stop, but changed his tone to be a bit less accusatory. "How do you go about increasing the value of the estate?"

"There are ways to raise the value of the property our tenants live on, and legal procedures that can be performed to require our tenants to pay a larger sum of money to my father."

"You are raising the cost of your tenants living?" Mr. Cadogan said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Only a very small amount. I assure you the families will hardly notice the change. But it will benefit my father and my family greatly."

"How very noble of you Mr. Lowell." Kitty said in a dreamy tone.

Mr. Cadogan rolled his eyes and turned his attentions toward Miss Willoby. Kitty continued speaking to Mr. Lowell and the Bingly's, Darcy's and Burtons were all kept quite entertained by the three young boys. It also seemed as though Sophie found an acquaintance and an admirer in Mr. Dison, they seemed to have quite a lot to talk about.

Mary was absolutely enthraled with her conversation. Talking about the book was absolutely wonderful to her, and she had never had so much fun at a dinner party. She had never met a man who knew so much. She felt as though she could tolerate his rude and obnoxious behaviors for such intellectually invigorating conversation.

"Miss Bennet, I hope yo u do not mind me saying so, but you look quite lovely this evening." Mr. Rawlins complimented.

"You need not say such things, we are just friends. But thank you for the compliment." she blushed.

"I was also wondering Miss Bennet if you might consider accompanying me to the theater in about a month? Perhaps all of your acquaintance here in town would care to join us. I make a habit of attending every year and this year, I thought you might enjoy it as well." he rambled.

"Oh Mr. Rawlins, I'd love it! I've always wanted to go to the theater! Thank you so much for thinking of me." she smiled.

"I will be happy to have someone to discuss it with."

The evening continued on in a similar fashion until the young boys and Lizzy began to grow tired. Darcy scooped Samuel up and placed him in the carriage and then came back to help his wife who was beginning to look very pregnant. The Bingley's left soon after and everyone else left not long after them. Miss Willoby did linger the longest and seemed to be glued to Mr. Cadogans side. He eventually announced that he was going to bed in a drull tone and Miss Willoby finally left, taking the hint. The evening was finally over and Kitty was swooning.

"Miss Kitty." Mr Cadogan said as she was about to go upstairs.

"Yes Mr. Cadogan?" Kitty turned.

"I have some business to attend to in the morning, so I regret to tell you that I will not be able to accompany you on your walk in the morning."

"That's fine Mr. Cadogan." she smiled.

"I am sorry to disappoint you."

"No, no, it's ok Mr. Cadogan. I believe Mr. Lowell is going to call for me tomorrow, perhaps I will be able to persuade him to take me on my walk."

"Oh." he said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Good night Mr. Cadogan." Kitty smiled.

"Oh, Miss Kitty."

"Yes Mr Cadogan?"

"I, uh, I wanted to tel you that you looked absolutely lovely this evening." he smiled.

"Oh, well, thank you." she smiled in return, accepting the compliment graciously. "Good night Mr. Cadogan."

"Good night Miss Kitty, pleasant dreams."

Kitty went upstairs thinking dreamily of Mr. Lowell. She was excited that he had promised to call. Perhaps she really had found her husband. Mary was also thinking as she got ready for bed, but not of Mr. Rawlins. She was wondering about what the theater would be like, if she would enjoy it, what play they would go see. In fact she did not spend a single moment thinking of Mr. Rawlins, she was far to involved in more intellectual thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mary woke early the next morning and got right to her reading. When Kitty awoke the room was empty and Kitty took her time getting ready. She wanted to look extra special for Mr. Lowell, since he promised he would call. When she finally got downstairs everyone had already finished their breakfast. Kitty ate quickly and then joined everyone in the parlor.

"Finally Kitty, you are usually awake so early." Mary said upon her entering.

"I've been up for quite some time, I was taking my time getting ready." Kitty smiled.

"Sophie was just telling us about her evening with a particular gentleman." Georgiana said teasing.

"Oh really?" Kitty said in an intrigued tone. "I did see you becoming quite comfortable with Mr. Dison last evening. Is that the gentleman to which you are referring?"

"Yes." Sophie blushed.

"So you have formed an attachment? You know he is very handsome, I wouldn't be surprised if you had." Kitty prodded.

"No, not an attachment."

"But you fancy him, do you not?" Georgiana pressed.

"If you must know, yes, I suppose I do fancy him. But I am quite certain that he does not return my feelings."

"Please Sophie, how could he not. Your so sweet, not to mention beautiful. And such a lady." Kitty rationalized.

"Enough about me. I have been meaning to ask you something for some time. What is it that you and my brother talk about on your walks?" Sophie asked, trying to remove attention from herself. "You must talk about something, you are gone for such a long time in the morning."

"Why do you ask?" Kitty said, trying to avoid the question.

"Well first, you are gone for so long as I've said. And I've noticed such a big difference in my brother since we've been here, and I can attribute it to nothing but your walks."

"Oh, well, if you must know, we talk about Amelia." gasps irrupted around her. "But he is the one that began speaking of her. He said that he needed to talk to someone about her, so the memories weren't constantly flooding his mind with no way to escape." Kitty said quickly in explanation.

"I don't understand, why couldn't he have spoke to me about her?" Sophie asked, hurt and puzzled.

"Or me." Burton added quietly.

"Well if you must know, he found it a great deal easier to talk to someone who didn't know Amelia and who doesn't know him very well. He doesn't want pity or sympathy and can't stand to cry anymore. But he has to talk to her, he can't just pretend that she never was. He loved her with all of his heart, he wants her memory to live on, especially for Hannah's sake."

The room grew quiet, no one could believe that Mr. Cadogan had confided so greatly in Kitty. She was not usually the one that would be considered the most trustworthy. Sophie looked a bit hurt and Mr. Burton looked utterly confused over her confession.

"Please, don't mention any of this to him. It is supposed to be between us." Kitty pleaded.

"No, of course not. He is finally returning to his normal self, we do not wish to cause him more grief." Sophie said somberly.

"Of course we'll keep our mouths closed Kitty." Georgiana said.

"Thank you."

Once again the room grew silent and somber. Kitty could not manage to get the conversation out of her mind. She had changed Mr. Cadogan? Thinking on it, she had noticed that he smiled a bit more now, but had never thought she had anything to do with it. The front door opened suddenly and Victoria Willoby entered to break up the silence of the room.

"Hello Miss Willoby." Georgiana said.

"Oh please Georgiana, do call me Victoria, all of you, please." she smiled, looking around at everyone. She looked beautiful and was elegant even in her day gown. "Where is Mr. Cadogan?" she asked, noticing his absence immediately.

"Gone on business for the morning, we expect him back for lunch." Sophie answered.

"Oh alright then." Victoria smiled.

She sat down next to Kitty and began to talk to her. Kitty found herself liking Victoria, she was much more enjoyable when Mr. Cadogan was not in the room. She reminded Kitty a bit of her sister Lydia. Fun, outspoken and very opinionated, but could be very elegant and mature when needed, in that aspect she differed a great deal from Lydia.

Victoria stayed and joined them for lunch and was immediately attached to Mr. Cadogan once he entered. After lunch they were joined by Mr. Rawlins and Mr. Lowell. Kitty quickly persuaded Mr. Lowell to accompany her on a walk. She was eager to go and be away from Victoria and Mr. Cadogan, she was positively shameless with regard to him.

The door opened again and Mr. Bingley entered. "Good afternoon." he bowed.

"Hello Mr. Bingley, is your wife with you?" Georgiana asked.

"No, no, I was sent to ask something of Mary?"

"Me?" Mary said in a confused tone.

"Yes, you see, young Charles has taken ill..."

"Oh no! Will he be alright?" Georgiana asked quickly.

"Yes, yes of course, he just has a bit of a cold. But he has requested that his Aunt Mary come read the special book to him. That is if you are not to busy to do so."

"No, of course I will come."

"I assume you know to which book he is referring?"

"Yes, I know just the one." she smiled. "Forgive me Mr. Rawlins, we will have to finish our discussion another day."

"Quite alright Miss Bennet, you are needed elsewhere. I wonder if I might accompany you. I do enjoy a good story reading."

"Oh, yes, of course." she said, thinking his request rather odd.

Mary gathered her book and bonnet and she and the two gentlemen set off for the Bingley's town home. Jane was anxiously awaiting Mary's arrival and was very happy to see her when she walked through the door.

"He is upstairs in his room and has been in bed all day. He's terribly bored and has been asking for you all morning." Jan sighed, looking a bit flustered.

"Shall I just go up then?"

"Yes, you know which room is his right?"

"Yes, please Jane, relax, go and have some tea." Mary smiled, thankful that she could bring some relief to her poor sister.

Mary and Mr. Rawlins headed up the stairs. They opened Charles' door slowly and saw the boy laying wearily in bed. Mary pulled a chair up to Charles' bed and he smiled at her eagerly.

"Hello Aunt Mary, did you bring the special book?"

"Of course I did. How are you feeling?" she asked, touching his warm forehead.

"I'm sick." he whined.

"Poor dear, well, shall we read?"

"Yes please. I think we're still on the part with the little people." he said as he adjusted his pillow.

"I believe you are correct."

Mary began to read in her sweet voice, and Charles paid eager attention. She read a bit less monotone this time and tried to create excitement with her voice. Both Charles and Mr. Rawlins seemed to be hanging on her every word. Mary was rather enjoying herself as well, and had not even realized that several hours had gone by.

Jane slowly opened the door, seemingly shocked to find Charles looking so lively. Mary's expression puzzled her as well as her sister was usually looked so bored. She looked so happy sitting there reading the story to her young nephew.

"Charles, it's nearly time for dinner. I was just coming to see if you were feeling well enough to eat at the table or if you wanted a tray brought up to you." Jane asked.

"A tray please mother."

"Of course my dear. Mary, Mr. Rawlins you are welcome to stay for supper."

"Thank you Jane, but I really must be going, Georgiana is expecting me. I had no idea it had gotten so late." Mary said, placing a bookmark in the book and closing it gently.

"I must be off as well, but thank you very much for the invitation Mrs. Bingley."

"Stay Aunt Mary, stay. We didn't finish." Charles pleaded

"I know my dear, it is a very long book, but I shall be back tomorrow to continue if that is alright with your Mother." Mary smiled.

"Please Mother!"

"Of course it's alright, come whenever you like Mary. You'll be most welcome to stay for dinner as well."

"Thank you Jane. Good bye Charles, feel better."

"Yes, do feel better." Mr. Rawlins added as well.

Mr. Rawlins and Mary left the Bingleys and the cool of the evening poured down upon them. They walked in silence for a few paces until Mary decided to speak.

"Are you going back to the Burtons?" Mary asked.

"No, no I'm not."

"Then forgive me for asking, but why are you walking this way?"

"To escort you to the Burton's of course." he smiled.

"Who knew you were a gentleman." she laughed.

"Whatever do you mean Miss Bennet?"

Mary's face suddenly grew solemn, she had not anticipated him wanting an explanation for her joke. "Well, you don't always have the most proper manners."

"To what are you referring?"

"Well, to give one example, you began speaking to me and even insulted me without ever having been introduced." she said in a rather fiery tone, she could not believe he had no idea of his own rudeness.

"Oh, yes, perhaps you have a point." he said looking at his feet.

"Forgive me Mr. Rawlins, I did not mean it to discourage you. I was merely joking. Please know that you have become a very good friend to me, despite the fact that your manners are not always the most polished."

"You have become a dear friend as well, I am glad you decided to look past the unpolished manners."

"Now lets forget my joke, I am very sorry."

"It is forgotten. Suppose you tell me about one of the new books you are reading."

Mary began talking about one of the books she had purchased at the bookstore. She told him the story and then gave her viewpoint on the text. He asked her some questions and proceeded to debate her about her position. After walking slowly for quite some time, they reached the Burtons. Mr. Rawlins bid Mary good evening and continued on his way.

When Mary entered everyone was just sitting down for dinner. Mr. Lowell and Victoria were still there. Kitty was beaming and Victoria seemed to hang on Mr. Cadogans every movement. Mary took her place next to Kitty and dinner was served.

Mary was bombarded with questions about her nephews state as they began to eat. Eventually they moved on in their topic of discussion and all attention turned in the direction of Mr. Lowell and Mr. Cadogans direction. The evening progressed and the guests finally left after tea was served.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for all of your comments, they are so encouraging to read. Please read and review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I hope you enjoy it! I'd love to tell you all what is going to happen with Kitty and Lowell, cause a lot of you are asking, but that'd ruin the plot, so you'll have to just keep reading! Thank you all.

Chapter 14

Several weeks had passed and life continued normally. Kitty had continued her walks with Mr. Cadogan and had been spending an increasing amount of time with Mr. Lowell. Victoria Willoby was also constantly at the Burtons, it almost seemed as though she was living there. Mary continued to visit Charles every morning to read to him, even though he had recovered within the week of his illness.

Sophie and Mr. Dison had become greatly attached and Kitty and Georgiana expected an engagement shortly. Truth be told, Kitty was also expecting her own engagement to happen soon. Mr. Lowell had come to visit so often she assumed he had become attached to her, and therefore would not be long in making his proposal.

Kitty woke early and readied herself for her walk with Mr. Cadogan. Despite her feelings for Mr. Lowell, she still enjoyed her friendship with Mr. Cadogan. When she got downstairs she found Mr. Cadogan reading the daily paper at the table. She sat and buttered some toast and ate quietly, waiting for him to finish. Once she finished crunching, Mr. Cadogan asked if she was ready and they set off.

"Mr. Cadogan, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know you were in love with Amelia?" Kitty asked, curious to know what her own feelings were for Mr. Lowell.

"Of course I don't mind Kitty, that's what our walks are for. I don't really know how I knew or when I knew, if was almost as if I was immediately drawn to her. I suppose I knew I loved her when I realized one day that I wanted to be with her then anywhere else on the planet. I knew I could very easily spend every day of my life with those eyes, that smile, her easy temperament."

Kitty was looking dreamily into space and heaved a sigh. "That's all I needed to know."

"Really? And why is that."

"You've just helped me realize that I'm in love."

"In love? With whom?"

"Why, with Mr. Lowell of course, who else?" she giggled.

"Your in love with that fool? Kitty do think, please, he's ridiculous, he has absolutely no personality and I'd not be surprised to find that he has no brain."

"Do not say such unkind, un gentlemanlike things about my future husband!" she spat angrily.

"Future husband! Has he made you an offer of marriage?"

"Well not exactly, but if he does, you can be most assured of my acceptance."

"Really, don't be ridiculous, he never smiles or laughs or really even talks. You deserve better Kitty Bennet."

"Let us not forget that you also went through a time when your smile was not seen very often. What makes you so different from Mr. Lowell."

"My wife had just died! Surely you can not believe that it is my natural disposition to be moody and upset all the time."

"Well Mr. Lowell is also going through some difficult times, as you know."

"Hard times indeed! He's a scoundrel, I don't trust him." Cadogan says quickly.

"He is helping his family! That is very admirable." she screamed in a very un ladylike manner.

"A thief is more like it!"

"Have you any proof of such accusations!" Kitty said, shocked that Mr. Cadogan would even suggest such a thing.

"No." he said softly.

"Then I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself. You are a pathetic man who can not bear to see someone else happy because of his own misery! Let it be understood that I will not tolerate you damaging the name of my beloved. It is completely astonishing to me that you would even suggest such things with no proof. It merely confirms my belief that you would rather watch everyone suffer to help you feel better about your current state of life." she spat.

"Miss Kitty, I..."

"I believe it is starting to rain, we shall have to end our walk." she said coldly and began to walk away.

He looked around to see the sun shining and the birds singing. "It's not raining." he said, quite confused by her statement.

"Oh, but it is, and I do believe it will be raining for the next several weeks." she stomped away in fury, not waiting for him to catch up.

"Miss Kitty! Wait!" he called after her, but to no avail, Kitty merely walked away with more zeal with each call.

Kitty stormed into the Burtons home and told Georgiana and Mary that she would be spending the day at the Darcy's home. With that she walked back through the front door and passed Mr. Cadogan who was coming in. She picked up her chin and completely ignored his muttering, attempting to get her attention. Her pace quickened and she walked to her sisters home.

"Hello Darcy." she smiled as she was shown into the dining room.

"Good morning Kitty. I'm sorry Elizabeth isn't feeling well this morning. I don't know that she is up for a visit."

"That's alright, I would like to speak to her, but if she's not well, I can wait. Would you mind if I stayed for the day? I'd be happy to watch Samuel so that Lizzy is able to rest." she pleaded.

"Of course, that would be fine, but if you don't mind me asking, is something the matter?" he asked, putting down the paper he was reading.

"Perhaps." she said softly.

"Would you care to talk to me about it? Or is it something purely for your sister to hear?"

"I, uh..."

"Come Kitty, we're family, if you need to talk, I am ready to listen."

"Thank you. I was talking to Mr. Cadogan this morning, and I told him that I had formed an attachment to Mr. Lowell. Well, he began telling me that I am being ridiculous, and that Mr. Lowell is ridiculous as well. I of course got very upset by his speech. Then he went further to say that he does not trust Mr. Lowell, and even called him a thief."

"And is Mr. Cadogan a trustworthy gentleman?" Darcy asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then how do you explain his outburst?"

"He is miserable! He is dealing with a terrible tragedy and is miserable because of it."

"You must allow a person time to grieve over something as tragic as losing a wife."

"Yes I know, but not only is he miserable, but he wants everyone around him to be miserable as well. It's as if he can't stand for anyone else to be happy because he is not happy. This is what I attribute his outburst to."

"Perhaps you are correct, or perhaps he really is concerned about the character of Mr. Lowell."

"He has no reason to be concerned. Mr. Lowell is a perfect gentleman, there is no reason to be alarmed."

"Kitty, when a person becomes attached it is quite common to see only the good in a person. Sometimes others are able to see the evil in a person. Take for example your sister Lydia. She saw no bad in George Wickham, but the rest of us did."

"But Lydia is stupid!" Kitty said in her own defense.

"No, she was in love." Darcy sighed.

"Are you telling me that Mr. Cadogan is right and that I should stop seeing Mr. Lowell?"

"No, I am just advising you to be careful."

"Oh Darcy, why must things be so complicated?" Kitty whined.

"Perhaps you should go speak with Lizzy. I'm sure she will want to help, as long as she can stay in her bed."

"Thank you Darcy, you are a fine gentleman. I am so glad Lizzy changed her mind about you." she smiled.

"So am I." he opened his paper again and began to read it as Kitty headed up the stairs.

Kitty made her way to Lizzy's bedroom and slowly opened the door to see Lizzy sitting up reading a book. Lizzy smiled upon Kitty's entrance and beckoned her to her bedside. Kitty asked after her sisters health and was relieved to hear that she was feeling better. After Kitty discovered such, she began to re-tell the story to her sister.

"Are you quite sure Mr. Cadogan is not acting in jealousy?" Lizzy asked.

"Jealousy? Perhaps he is jealous of my happiness." Kitty said thoughtfully.

Lizzy laughed. "That is not what I meant. Do you think that perhaps Mr. Cadogan has formed an attachment to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! First of all he has sworn never to marry again because of the loss of his first wife. And secondly, Miss Willoby has been following him around and never leaves his side, she is much prettier, and richer then I. So I'm sure if he were to change his mind about marriage, he'd choose her." Kitty explained, laughing at her sisters ridiculous comment.

"Well just be cautious with this Mr. Lowell of yours. Mr. Cadogan may have some insight, or he may be jealous. But please be careful, don't fall into the same trap as Lydia."

"I am not Lydia! I will not make the same mistake. I promise Lizzy, I will not. I know Mama would not be able to deal with it, and I don't want to live as Lydia does."

"I trust you Kitty, and I know you are not your younger sister. But as your older sister, I must warn you, you understand."

"Of course Lizzy, thank you."

Kitty spoke with Lizzy for a bit longer, and then went downstairs to find Samuel. She stayed with the Darcy's all day and returned to the Burtons just before bed. Upon entering the house she made her way right to bed. She had no desire to speak to Mr. Cadogan and felt it would be easier to ignore him if they were not in the same room.

This behavior continued for more then a week. Kitty would wake early in the morning and leave a note, explaining which sisters house she was at. Mr. Lowell would be able to visit her there and she could avoid Mr. Cadogan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kitty got ready and came down the stairs in her usual way, but this morning, something was different. As she got down the steps she saw that Mr. Cadogan was sitting in a chair that was directly blocking the front door. Kitty tried to sneak into the dining room to avoid him, and exit from the back door, but a creaking stair gave her away, Mr. Cadogan looked up immediately.

"Miss Kitty, I need to speak with you." he said quickly.

"That is a shame, because I do not need to speak with you, and I do not wish to either." she said snobbishly.

Mr. Cadogan rose, grabbed Kitty by the shoulders and placed her in the chair he had been sitting in. "You do not have a choice in the matter, you will listen whether you wish to or not. After you have listened, you may do whatever you want with what I am going to say, but you will listen."

"I do not have to listen to you, you are not my father, or my husband." Kitty said standing indignantly.

He pushed her back down into the chair. "It's about Mr. Lowell, and you will listen."

"In that case, unless it's an apology, I refuse to listen!" she spat.

"Not an apology, proof."

"Proof of what?" Kitty said in an unbelieving tone.

"Proof that I was correct about the character of Mr. Lowell. While you have been ignoring me, I investigated my thoughts of his character. He is a gambler and greatly in debt, that is why he is in town. He has been taking extra money from his fathers tenants to pay his debtors. And..." he stopped, and his face softened. "He has been telling his friends that he is going to marry you, because of your brother in law Mr. Darcy."

"He what?" she uttered softly. She could not manage to get any other words out.

"I'm sorry Miss Kitty, but I had to tell you."

"Sorry for what? You've gotten your way, and made me feel like a fool, I'm sure you are very happy with yourself." she said getting up and running toward the stairs.

"Miss Kitty!" he called after her, but to no avail.

Kitty ran right to her room and slammed the door in anger and sadness, waking the whole house. She jumped onto her bed and wept into her pillow. Mary sat up slowly, not understanding what the commotion was about. After Kitty's cries had become less violent, Mary decided to ask what had happened.

"Kitty, are you alright?"

"No." Kitty answered through her sobs.

"What happened? It's so early, how could anything have happened to you already?" Mary said half to herself, very puzzled at her sisters misery.

"Mr. Lowell is Mr. Wickham and I am Lydia, stupid Lydia. I've fallen into her mannerisms again! I can't believe how stupid I am!" she cried.

Mary stared at her sister blankly, not understanding anything she was saying. "I am terribly confused, I don't understand what your saying."

"Apparently Mr. Lowell is a scoundrel, and he wanted to marry me because of my connection to Mr. Darcy. And I was in love with him! I would have said yes if he had asked for my hand."

"Ah." Mary said, suddenly understanding.

"That's all you can say? Are you not surprised at all?" Kitty said, amazed at her sister being so calm.

"Of course I am surprised, but you know I don't show emotion this early in the morning."

Kitty laughed a bit, then grew sad again. "I'm so angry at myself, Lizzy and Jane are going to be terribly disappointed in me, not to mention Father."

"No they won't be, we were all fooled by his calm temperament and smiles. Will you be alright?"Mary sat next to Kitty and placed her arm around her.

"Yes, I suppose I'll be fine, but I think I shall keep to my room for today."

"That sounds like a very good idea. I would be happy to keep you company if you'd like."

"No, no, it's alright. I will be fine by myself." Kitty managed a smile.

"Alright, if your sure. I suppose I should get ready, I have to go read to Charles."

"Is Mr. Rawlins joining you?" Kitty pried.

"If you must know yes, but don't take that to mean anything." Mary said, knowing where Kitty was going with her statement.

"Come Mary, you can tell me, you like him don't you."

"He is a friend, nothing more. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't want to be married. And how is speculating about me and Mr. Rawlings helping you feel better?"

"You know how I love gossip."

"I promise, you will be the first to know if I change my mind about marriage or Mr. Rawlins." Mary laughed.

Mary readied herself and continued to talk to Kitty. Getting her mind off Mr. Lowell seemed to help a great deal. After Mary left, Kitty settled in her bed and thought for a while. Eventually she decided that she needed to write a letter to her mother.

Mother,

Do not be alarmed by the content of this letter Mama, but I felt it necessary to inform you of something. I wrote previously, telling you that I had formed an attachment. Well, it seems that I was greatly decieved in his character. He seems to be somewhat like, Mr. Wickham. Fear not Mama, I plan to sever all acquaintance with him. I am a bit distressed because I didn't see it , but no one else did either. I hope you and Papa are doing well at Longbourne. Other than the heartbreak, I am doing quite well. Mary is also well, she spends much of her time with a gentle man named Mr. Rawlins. She insists there is no attachment, but I am not sure I believe her. We shall both see you at the end of summer.

Your Loving Daughter,

Kitty

After Kitty wrote the letter to her mother, she felt much better. Somehow gossiping about Mary's life made her forget about her grief. Despite feeling better, she decided to keep to her room. At lunch time Georgiana brought up a tray for Kitty.

"How are you my friend?" she asked, setting down the food.

"Alright I suppose."

"I'm sorry, I would have never introduced you to him if I had known. Will you forgive me?"

"Ana, it was not your fault, you had no idea." Kitty laughed.

"Are you sure your alright? I know how much you liked him."

"I do not want to end up like my sister. I liked a person who does not exist, not the scoundrel he really is."

"Thank goodness Kitty." Georgiana sighed.

The two friends continued to talk for a while and then Georgiana was called away from Mr. Burton. Later Kitty was informed that everyone was going for dinner at the Darcy's. She decided she would rather stay home and not have to explain anything to anyone. When she heard the door close downstairs, she went downstairs to have her own dinner at the table. As she entered the dining room, she came face to face with Mr. Cadogan.

"Oh I thought everyone had left." Kitty said quickly.

"Hannah isn't feeling well, I decided to stay home with her."

"Oh." Kitty stood awkwardly silent for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Mr. Cadogan smiled. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have told you like that, or said anything about it before I knew the facts. But, I couldn't let you marry him, you deserve better."

"Thank you Mr. Cadogan, I appreciate you looking out for my best interest."

"I knew that if my sister were attached to such a man, I would have wanted someone to do that for her."

"Are you saying you think of me as a sister?" Kitty blushed.

"You have become a very dear friend. And, to that point, in regard to your accusation the other day. Miss Kitty, please know that I do want you to be happy. I am in no way trying to come in the way of your future happiness, when you find a man who truly deserves you, I will be the first to congratulate you." he smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Cadogan, that really means a lot to me."

"So, does this mean I have my friend back? And that you aren't going to ignore me anymore?"

"Yes Mr. Cadogan." Kitty laughed.

"Would you care to eat dinner with me then?"

"Certainly, I've had to much silence for one day." she laughed.

"And, we haven't talked in over a week. You know what happened this week reminded me of my first argument with Amelia, my only argument with her." he smiled in remembrance.

"What were you arguing about?"

"A necklace." he laughed.

"So foolish, what happened?"

"We had come to London for a bit of a vacation, she had some friends she wanted to visit, so we came. Little did I know she wanted to come to tell me and her friends that she was with child. So she told me and I was absolutely overjoyed! While she took a nap, I went out and bought her a beautiful necklace, blue sapphire. When I gave it to her, she got so mad at me."

"Why?" Kitty asked, absolutely astonished that anyone would get so angry over something so beautiful.

"She was angry because she didn't want anything, all she wanted was a baby and felt that was a gift enough. She wanted me to buy something for the baby, a rattle or a blanket. She yelled at me for quite a while and eventually I started laughing, and then she started laughing. Needless to say we both realized how foolish we were being."

"Perhaps she was out of sorts, pregnancy does very strange things to people at times." Kitty laughed, thinking about Lizzy and Janes emotions during their pregnancies.

"You could be right. I never saw my wife cry so much as when she was pregnant."

"Both of my sisters were the same way." she laughed.

The continued talking for some time. Mr. Cadogan continued to tell stories of his wife and Kitty almost completely forgot about Mr. Lowell. She didn't know why she had been so upset with Mr. Cadogan, he truly was a good friend, how could she have ever doubted his motives. After a while, Hannah began to cry.

"May I?" Kitty asked.

"Of course, I think she has missed you Miss Kitty." he smiled.

"Me?"

"Oh yes, she has really taken to you. I can tell she likes you."

Kitty went upstairs quickly and gathered Hannah up from her crib. The child was obviously hungry, so Kitty took her downstairs to get her a bottle. As she walked downstairs, she noticed people talking. After listening for a moment, she realized it was Mr. Cadogan and Victoria Willoby. Kitty really disliked Miss Willoby, she was so... pushy.

Kitty went with Hannah to the kitchen and sat with her while her bottle warmed. To keep her quiet, Kitty discovered Hannah's like for the game peek-a-boo. Wen the bottle was finally finished, Kitty rocked the baby lightly while she slurpped her bottle. Hannah cooed peacefully for a bit after she finished and then began to drift off to sleep. Kitty left the kitchen and was going to take Hannah back to her crib.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Cadogan said, seeing her coming from the dining room.

"I was giving Hannah her bottle." Kitty said, confused at his question.

"I thought you were going to bring her in so she could sit with us."

"Well I heard you had company, and I could tell she was hungry, so I just took her to the kitchen."

"It was only Victoria Willoby."

Kitty gave him a look of unbelief. "Well anyhow, Hannah is asleep, I was just going to take her to her crib." she began to move up the stairs.

"Um, Miss Kitty, how did you know she was hungry?"

"The way she was crying." Kitty answered matter of factly. She continued up the stairs and put Hannah in her crib. She sat for a moment in the rocker. Hannah looked so peaceful sleeping. While looking at her, Kitty realized how much she wanted her own child. Perhaps if she could not find a husband, she could apply to become a governess and become a kind of surrogate mother.

Everyone arrived home while Kitty sat with Hannah. Kitty went down and sat with them for a while. She explained about what happened with Mr. Lowell, everyone was sympathetic and Kitty assured them all she was ok. She went to sleep after a while, and really wasn't upset over Mr. Lowell. Perhaps she had never loved him after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week had gone by since Kitty learned the truth about Mr. Lowell. She was doing fairly well with the news, but didn't want to speak to him at all. When he came to call, Georgiana and Mr. Burton made excuses for her. Kitty knew she would have to talk to him at some point, but she wasn't ready yet.

"Are you sure you want to go to the ball tonight Miss Kitty. You know Mr. Lowell will probably be there. I'd be happy to stay home with you." Mr. Cadogan asked at lunch.

"I am quite sure. I love balls, I am not going to miss one on account of him."

"Alright, if you insist. But we will all keep a close eye, to make sure he stays away from you."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." she smiled.

"You can dance with Mr. Dison if you need to Kitty." Sophie offered.

"I hardly think you should be promising gentlemen's dances to me." Kitty laughed.

"I suppose your correct."

"Although, I could always sit in a corner with Mary and look sullen all evening." Everyone laughed at Kitty's statement, everyone except Mary.

"You must admit, I smile more than I used to." she said in her defense.

"You have been. In fact you've been in much better spirits lately, perhaps we should come to London more often." Kitty laughed.

They sat and talked merrily for another hour or so. The ladies then decided it was time to go and ready themselves. Kitty took her blue dress out of the closet and laid it out on her bed. Mary got her white gown out and sat at the end of the bed.

"Will you do my hair again Kitty?"

"Of course, I really don't know what has happened to you Mary. Your always happy and you let me fix your hair."

"I guess London just agrees with me." Mary laughed. "I just like to look like I fit in at the balls." she admitted.

"I'm glad you let me do your hair, reminds me a bit of Lydia." Kitty said, beginning to work on her sisters hair.

"Don't worry, I will not turn into Lydia, I just like my hair done." Mary smiled. "And I will never give up my books, something Lydia would never touch."

Kitty continued on Mary's hair, without making it big, she managed to make it even more elegant then the last time she did it. And because of the white gown Mary was planning on wearing, Kitty wove white flowers into her hair. When she had finally finished, Mary was speechless.

"You like it?" Kitty asked, unsure what her sister was thinking.

"Yes! It's magnificent, thank you!" Mary said, not taking her eyes off of the mirror.

"Oh I'm glad, I know how picky you are."

"You did a wonderful job, thanks Kitty."

Kitty set to doing her own hair. It took her quite a while to complete all the intricacies she attempted. Kitty finally finished and slipped into her beautiful blue gown. They finished just as Mr. Burton called for them and walked down to the foyer.

"Well Miss Kitty, you will certainly make Mr. Lowell jealous this evening." Mr. Burton commented. "And I dare say you will be forced to dance more than one dance this evening."

"You both look very beautiful." Georgiana smiled.

"Thank you, you look wonderful as always Georgiana. Shall we go?"

"Of course."

The Bennets rode in a carriage with the Burtons. The Cadogans had already left for the ball. When they arrived they quickly found the Darcy's and the Bingley's and went to talk to them. Kitty was trying her hardest to avoid Mr. Lowell and kept her back turned toward the crowd.

"Miss Kitty." her heart leapt, she was afraid Mr. Lowell had found her. She was relieved to find Mr. Cadogan standing there when she turned around.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Cadogan. I'm sorry I thought you were Mr. Lowell." she laughed.

"No, I'm not." he smiled. "I was wondering if I might solicit your hand for the first dance. I know how fond you are of dancing, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your fun because of your avoiding Mr. Lowell."

"Thank you Mr. Cadogan, I would be very happy to dance with you. Are you sure Miss Willoby won't be jealous." Kitty teased.

"It doesn't matter if she is, she doesn't have a scoundrel after her. And if she did, I would spend my evening guarding her."

"You plan on spending your whole evening with me?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you, I wanted to make sure you would not be bothered."

"Oh yes, that is fine, I think I shall quite enjoy your company. You know Mr. Cadogan, you are becoming like an elder brother to me." she laughed.

His face turned a light shade of pink and adopted a rather odd expression. He quickly changed the subject. "I believe the first dance is beginning." he offered his arm and lead her to the floor.

They stood beside Sophie and Mr Dison as the dance began. She was all smiles and he looked enormously happy. He didn't seem to be capable of taking his eyes off her. Kitty continued to look down the row and saw Mary dancing with a gentleman she didn't recognize. Eventually Kitty's eyes fell on Mr. Lowell, who was dancing with some young lady, she turned her head quickly to avoid his eyes.

"I think he just saw me." she whispered as Mr. Cadogan danced past her.

"Don't worry Miss Kitty, I will keep you away from him."

"Thank you Mr. Cadogan, you are too good." she smiled. He really had become a good friend. She was so very glad that she had met him. As they danced she noticed Miss Willoby looking on with jealousy. Kitty wondered if Mr. Cadogan would marry her, despite his decision about marriage. She was beautiful and rich to be sure, but would he be happy?"

The song ended and Mr. Cadogan lead Kitty to where her sisters were standing. Mary left her partner and took up her seat where she could observe the room. After sitting for a moment or two, Mr. Rawlins came and sat down with her.

"I have discovered your secret." he said quietly.

"I had no idea I had a secret, please tell me what it is." she said sarcastically.

"You, Miss Mary Bennet, are quite good dancer for someone who dislikes the activity so much. I am beginning to think that you enjoy dancing but are to embarrassed to look for a partner."

Once again Mr. Rawlins had turned off his gentleman like manners. He had hurt Mary again and she found herself frustrated by his newest theory. She turned her head away from him and refused to speak to him.

"Miss Bennet?"

"What!" her voice was raised in frustration.

"Well," he spoke softly, not understanding her anger, "I was wondering, since I have discovered your secret, if I might have the next dance."

"Mr. Rawlins, you have the strangest manners, but I suppose you may." she answered. She suddenly realized that he was not trying to be rude, but he was socially awkward.

They sat, awkwardly silent as the current music continued to play. Mary thought it odd that Mr. Rawlins asked her to dance. But she was remembering her talk with Jane and knew she had to dance. She was trying to prove to her family that she was not quite as boring as they all thought.

The music ended and Mary stood dutifully. She allowed Mr. Rawlins to lead her to the floor and the music began. Mr. Rawlins wore a strange smile as he began dancing gracefully around Mary. His facial expression made her laugh as she began to dance as well.

"How did you come to be such a good dancer?" Mr. Rawlins asked.

"I should ask you the same question." she laughed

"You certainly are in a good mood."

"It's the look on your face, I can't manage to stop laughing."

As she said this, he wrinkled his face into another strange pose. Mary fell into a new fit of laughter. She had no idea why she found this so funny, it really was very childish, which simply wasn't like her. Mary had never laughed this hard in her entire life. They continued laughing through the dance, but managed to keep up with the step. As the music ended, Mary stifled her giggling and curtseyed politely.

"Shall we dance the next?" Mr. Rawlins asked.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be proper, what would people say?"

"Since when do I put any value on being proper or on what people say?"

"True, well, alright then." she smiled.

Kitty looked on her sister in utter surprise. She could not believe she was dancing and the laughing on top of it left Kitty utterly puzzled. While Kitty stood thinking, Mr. Lowell came upon her. Mr. Cadogan was talking to a gentleman and noticed Mr. Lowells movement. He rushed to Kitty's side and began to ask Mr. Lowell to leave.

"It's alright Mr. Cadogan, I will speak with Mr. Lowell." she smiled.

"Thank you Miss Kitty, I appreciate you speaking with me. But quite honestly I am rather surprised to see you here. I have been calling on you all week and have been told that you had taken ill."

"Well I only found myself falling ill when you were announced, so coming to the ball was not a problem." she said curtly.

"And might I ask why I cause you to feel so ill?"

"Because Mr. Lowell, I have recently been informed of some very shocking information regarding you."

"Really? And what information was that?" he asked, getting noticeably nervous.

"The information that you are a lying scoundrel. And I must say I was greatly disturbed by the act you put on."

"I am no scoundrel." he said defending himself.

"Well, what do you call charging extra money from your fathers tenants and then gambling it all away?"

"I have done not such thing, you are being lied to Miss Kitty, where did you get this information?"

"From Mr. Cadogan, whom I am much more apt to believe." Mr. Lowells mouth dropped. "Aha, it seems that you have been discovered. Now, please hear this, I do not want to see you again. Do not waste your time trying to call on me, I will not come. Also, I do not wish to speak to you in public, I in no way want to be associated with your kind. Go and find a new young lady to grace with your unamusing personality." Kitty gave her speech gracefully and managed to keep her temper.

"Very well then." he turned quickly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well done Miss Kitty." Mr. Cadogan smiled.

"Thank you, I am glad to be rid of him." she sighed in relief.

Kitty enjoyed the ball much more after she had spoken her mind to Mr. Lowell. She danced with several gentlemen, none of which sparked any interest in her. The most fun she had during the night were her conversations with her sisters and Mr. Cadogan, it was a most enjoyable evening.

Even Mary had a good time. This was the first ball that she had ever attended in which she enjoyed herself. She was exhausted by the end of the evening, she danced six dances with Mr. Rawlins and two with other gentlemen. This was more dancing then she had ever done in her lifetime.

The ball ended and the Burtons and houseguests rode home. Mary was bombarded with questions as they went. Kitty asked over and over if Mary loved Mr. Rawlins and Mary continually responded with a no. They were all amazed at how much Mary had danced. Her behavior got more attention than Kitty's confrontation with Mr. Lowell


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kitty woke the next morning and met Mr. Cadogan for their walk. Their walks had become a great deal of fun for Kitty and she looked forward to them every morning. Mr. Cadogan seemed to talk less of Amelia and more of his odd likes and dislikes. On this particular morning he admitted that he sometimes wished he was a lady instead of a gentleman. This admission cause Kitty to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. Cadogan of course redeemed himself by informing Kitty that he only wished to be a woman because their lives were so much more relaxing, and sometimes he hated the work of being a man.

They walked a bit longer then usual and just managed to make it back to the Burtons for lunch. As they entered, Kitty heard Miss Willoby's voice, she was always there. Kitty began to walk to the parlor and noticed a letter on the table, it was addressed to her. She thought perhaps her mother had written her, and was very surprised when she recognized the handwriting as her sister Lydia's.

_Dearest Kitty,_

_How are you my darling sister? I am so sorry that I have not written more faithfully, but as you know, the children and my dear husband keep me fretfully busy. Of late I really have been missing our conversations. I was hoping that perhaps I could persuade you to come and visit us. My nanny must go to her home for a fort-night to tend to her ill mother. I would very much appreciate your help with my darling children. Though I love them, I do feel as though I may grow weary while she is gone. I know you will not disappoint me my dear Kitty. Since you are coming, I have a gentleman for you to meet. I really think you will like him, and perhaps it will turn into a love like Wickham and I share. I shall expect to see you within the week, we shall be able to catch up then. Say hello to my sisters for me._

_Your sister,_

_Lydia Wickham_

Kitty sunk into a near by chair completely astonished by the letter. She hadn't been invited to visit Lydia in five years, why now? She would have died to go before, and now she was having a wonderful time in London, and wasn't sure she wanted to leave. But, how could she refuse to go? She had not seen Lydia in such a long time, and she had never met her nieces and nephew. But, could Lydia and Mr. Wickham be trusted? Father had never wanted her to go before, but now, she needed help. Perhaps Jane and Lizzy would know what to do.

Kitty gathered the letter and went to fetch her bonnet. Without eating, she told the Burtons that she was leaving and hurried to Jane's home. Jane was easily persuaded to join Kitty, and the two sisters set off for the Darcy's home. When they got there, Mr. Darcy informed them that Lizzy was not feeling well and was keeping to her bed. But, he could sense the urgency in their coming, and allowed them up to see Lizzy. Kitty and Jane walked up to the room, and found her sipping some tea, and reading a book.

"What a pleasant surprise!" she smiled, looking up from her book.

"Are ou feeling alright?" Jane asked, taking a chair next to the bed.

"Yes, just a bit tired and weak, but I will definitely enjoy your company, it grows quite tiresome to be alone so often."

"Well, we came to speak to you about something specifically." Kitty said quickly.

"Oh? And what is that?" Lizzy asked.

"Actually, I don't know what it is about either, Kitty came to my house and said she needed to speak to us both." Jane added.

"Well, go ahead then Kitty."

"I got a letter from Lydia today, she wants me to go and help her with her children for a fortnight. I am incredibly confused and have no idea what to do about it."

Kitty read the letter to her sisters and explained her thoughts. Jane and Lizzy were surprised by Lydia's letter, and had to really think about the proper response. They of course knew that Lydia was their sister, and if she needed help, something should be done. But at the same time, Lydia could be very irresponsible, and who's to know what that terrible Mr. Wickham might do. The three sisters debated for more than two hours about what ought to be done.

"Do you feel as though you'll be able to keep your head around Lydia?" Lizzy asked. "You've grown up quite a bit in the past five years, and I trust that you would be ok. But I also know the type of influence Lydia can have on you, and that is where the danger lies."

"How do you feel about it kitty dear?" Jane asked sympathetically.

"I believe I could keep my head, and if I felt as though she was beginning to influence me, I could write you..."

"And we would send a carriage for you immediately." Lizzy said quickly.

"Then, I think it will be safe for you to go. I know you miss Lydia, and I'm sure she would really appreciate the help with her children." Jane smiled. "And we will still be in London for a full month when you get back, so it is not as if you will be missing to much."

"Very true, alright, I shall leave tomorrow." Kitty wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the situation. She knew that she missed Lydia, and that she longed to see her. But she was very unsure about how strong she was is regard to saying no to Lydia.

"We will expect to hear from you regularly, just so we can make sure all is well. And one of us will write to Papa, explaining the whole thing after you've left." Lizzy said, finalizing the details.

"Thank you both so very much, you are wonderful sisters. I suppose I should go and pack my things." Kitty smiled.

"You are quite welcome Kitty, we are always here for you." Jane hugged her tightly as she left the room.

Kitty walked slowly back to the Burtons home, thinking of how she would miss everyone. It was almost the same feeling as when she had left her sisters families at the end of the summer. For some reason she felt nothing but dread when it came to seeing Lydia again. She liked the person she had become and was so afraid to revert back to her 18 year old self.

She finally reached the Burtons and told everyone of the newly devised plan. Mary and Georgiana seemed extremely upset at Kitty going, but understood why she needed to. They had an extravagant dinner to say goodbye, and then Kitty went to her room to pack her things and go to sleep early.

The next morning Kitty woke early and got ready for her journey. If she left early enough, she could be there by that evening. That way, she wouldn't have to spend the night at an inn all alone. As she walked down the stairs she heard the faint sound of silverware scratching a plate. She entered the dining room to see Mr. Cadogan reading his paper and eating some eggs quite noisily.

"I should have known it was you." she laughed.

"Ah yes, who else in this house would be up so early? It seems that I have become so accustom to our walks that I can not sleep in even if I wish to." he smiled.

"Perhaps your sleeping patterns will go back to normal without a morning walk for a fortnight. When I get back, I am sure you will wish me gone again." she laughed.

"Oh no. Miss Kitty, I will greatly miss our walks, and I will miss you more. Please know that you have become a very dear friend." he said, turning very serious.

"Thank you Mr. Cadogan, you have become a very good friend to me as well. But don't worry, I am sure you will have plenty to keep yourself occupied while I am gone." she smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

"Yes of course, Hannah is enough to keep me quite busy. But even still, you will be missed."

"And I will miss all of you, I am terribly frightened about visiting my sister and her family." she admitted.

"I thought you were close to your sister Lydia? How could you be frightened."

"Well, I am, but her husband is very similar to Mr. Lowell. Their whole marriage was a scandal. I hear from her so seldom that I have no idea if his behavior has changed. I don't want to fall into one of his schemes."

"Miss Kitty, you will be fine. You have a very good head, you just have to use it."

"But I fell for Mr. Lowell, I had no idea that he was a scoundrel. You had to inform me of that, and when you did I didn't believe you! I was in such a state of disbelief that I was willing to end our friendship over it. That doesn't sound like a very good head."

"Just don't fall in love while your gone, and you'll be fine." he smiled.

"Do be serious, I can be so frivolous at times, I don't want to turn into my sister and grieve my parents again."

"Then you won't. That desire alone is enough to keep you safe. We all have faith in you Kitty. Your sisters would not allow you to go if they did not trust you. If you wonder about anyone, just write, we will check their history immediately."

"Thank you." she smiled. "Oh! I really must be going, I'd forgotten."

"Let me carry that for you." he motioned to her small bag.

"Really it's alright, it's very light, just my embroidery to keep me busy." she explained, trying to save him the trouble of being proper.

"Miss Kitty, I do not care what is in that bag, or how heavy it may or may not be, but I will be the one to carry it to the carriage for you."

"Yes of course." she handed him the bag and began to walk to the door.

"Safe journey Miss Kitty." Mr. Cadogan said as he helped her into the carriage and handed her the bag.

"Thank you, I shall see you in a fortnight."

"Until then." he smiled.

The carriage pulled away and Kitty leaned out the window to wave goodbye. The morning was pleasant and Kitty enjoyed driving through the country side. Fog slowly began to lift and the green hills could be seen much more easily. After a while, Kitty grew tired of sitting idle , so she opened her embroidery bag and worked on that until it began to get dark.

As dusk was breaking the driver informed Kitty that they would arrive very soonHer nervousness grew in her stomach again, but it was soon overcome by excitement. She couldn't wait to see Lydia's face and see how much she had changed in five years. This would also be the first time she would meet her young nieces and nephew, she was anxious to see them as well. The carriage stopped abruptly, she had arrived at the Wickham's home.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the mix up, this is an edit of Chapter 18...I realized that I managed a really big typo which wasn't at all what I wanted to get across... Lydia does not want to end up like Kitty...what a difference one little word can make!

Chapter 18

It was a small house with a very small garden on the side, but it looked very fashionable. Two windows glowed with light from the inside. Kitty climbed out of the carriage and walked slowly to the door. As she got closer, she could hear a great deal of commotion coming from somewhere in the house. She knocked loudly, hoping to be heard amidst the noise. As she finished the house became immediately silent and within moments she heard someone fidgeting with the door knob.

"Are you Catharine Bennet?" a small but serious voice asked from the crack in the door. "And you had better not lie, because my father will kill you if you do."

"I am indeed Catharine Bennet." Kitty laughed.

The door flew open and three small children stood staring at Kitty. "Hello Aunt Kitty!" the tallest girl yelled.

"Sarah! Do be quiet, I have a headache! Help your aunt with her things and then bring her to see me." Lydia screamed from another room. Kitty recognized the voice, but not the tone.

"Yes mama." Sarah said, hanging her head in shame.

"I only have one trunk, so if we all help carry it, we'll have no trouble!" Kitty beamed.

"Your going to help us with it?" Sarah questioned.

"Of course! Why would you ask?"

"Mother never helps with anything, she is always angry with us, and forces us to do everything that cook doesn't do." Sarah explained.

The children smiled and grabbed hold of the trunk. They took it upstairs and then escorted their aunt to the parlor. Lydia was lying down with a compress on her head, being dramatic. Apparently her sister had not changed after five years and three children. Lydia sat up slowly and smiled at Kitty.

"Well come and give me a hug! I've missed you Kitty."

Kitty obliged and gave her sister the hug she asked for. "Now would you please introduce me to these darling children."

"Darling indeed, you wait until you are here for a while, they will not be so darling to you then. Anyway, it is not to hard to figure out. Sarah is there, the tallest one. She is a know it all, obnoxious, always telling me I'm wrong. And there is beth with the brown hair, a terrible crier, everything seems to bother her, who knows why. And Albert is the only boy, always getting into something he shouldn't be in." By the end of the introductions all of three children looked incredibly uncomfortable and were staring at their feet.

"Lydia really, you shouldn't say such things in front of them."

"Oh please, they are quite used to it, and they know that I speak the truth."

"Just because they are used to it doesn't mean it is right, and it also doesn't mean that they like it, which they obviously do not. Now, how old are all of you?" she said, turning away from her sister.

"I am four and a half and Beth and Albert are three, they are twins." Sarah explained.

"Yes of course, I did remember that. Wow four years old, how very grown up you are."

"Four and a half." Sarah corrected.

"Yes of course, your cousin Charles is also four, soon to be five, and Samuel is three, like Beth and Albert." Kitty smiled.

"Do you see our cousins very often?" Sarah asked politely.

"I usually see them in the summers."

"I wish we got to see you in the summer." Sarah said, managing a smile.

"Oh darling, me too. But you barely know me, you could find me evil and cruel." Kitty laughed.

"Never." Beth mumbled.

"Well perhaps we should go get acquainted over some hot chocolate in the kitchen?"

"I love hot chocolate!" Albert cried suddenly.

"Would you like some Beth?" Kitty asked cautiously.

"Yes please." she said softly.

"Thank you Kitty, I will enjoy the silence very much. After the hot chocolate you can put them to bed and that will afford us some time to talk." Lydia said, lying back down placing the ice back on her head.

Kitty listened only because she wanted to spend time with the children and get them away from Lydia. She hadn't realized what an awful mother her sister was. She felt terribly sorry for her nieces and nephew. They all sat around the small kitchen table and talked while they drank their hot chocolate. The children were the sweetest most adorable things.

All three of them were very handsome and had beautiful blue eyes. Sarah was very smart, which would explain her mother thinking of her as a know it all. Beth was a very quiet child, she was calm and sweet, Kitty could tell that she hated to be yelled at. And Albert reminded her of Samuel, of course he got into mischief, he was a young boy, but that didn't make him bad.

The children were completely different when not around their mother. They seemed almost afraid of her. Once they were away, they laughed and joked like all children should. Kitty could tell she would enjoy her time with them, she only wished she had met them sooner. After their hot chocolate, Kitty took them upstairs and got them ready for bed. She read a quick story and then tucked each of them in.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Beth said as Kitty pulled her quilt under her chin.

"Yes my dear."

"Oh good, I do like you very much and I would hate for you to go away so soon." she snuggled under her blankets and closed her eyes peacefully as she spoke the last word.

Kitty stood at the doorway and watched as her two nieces settled down in their beds. They were such dear children. Kitty planned to go yell at her sister for her behavior. She closed the door quietly and began to go downstairs when she heard the front door open. Wickham was home, Kitty paused for a moment and then continued down the stairs. She really hoped that he had changed, but couldn't be sure until she spoke with him again.

She walked into the parlor and cleared her throat to announce herself. "Kitty hello!" Wickham said standing and giving her a hug. "Do you think the children are fast asleep yet?"

"Probably not, I just put them to bed, why?"

"I'd like to go say goodnight if they aren't sleeping." he smiled.

"I do believe they would still be awake, and I am sure they would enjoy seeing you." Kitty answered.

Wickham nodded and headed toward the children's bedrooms. Kitty was glad that she would have a moment alone with Lydia. She didn't want to scold her in front of Wickham.

"Lydia, your children are wonderful, I can not believe you tread them so poorly."

"Don't be so dramatic, I treat my children just fine."

"No you don't Lydia, they are terribly frightened of you. You do nothing but yell at them. We have been worrying about Wickham all of this time, and we should have been worrying about how you treat the children."

"Oh Kitty, you would yell too if you were their mother, they are never quiet! Oh the headaches they give me!" she reached for the top of her head and laid back on the couch.

"You sound just like mother."

"And what is wrong with that, we had a good mother."

"But she was always yelling! That isn't important, how does Wickham treat the children."

"Oh he's the worst! He lets them do whatever they want. Sometimes he is the loudest of all of them. The children absolutely adore him." she sighed.

"Unbelievable, Wickham turns out to be a good man, and you..."

"I what?"

"Yo are not what I expected. What happened to my favorite sister?" Kitty asked sadly.

"She got married and had three children and she misses having the freedom to run around and chase eligible gentlemen. I hate that at 21 years old I am already grown up."

"Oh Lydia, I am sorry. But you have to embrace what you have. Your children are joyful! And it seems like your husband has turned into a respectable gentleman. You need to look at your life with a better perspective, you are a very lucky woman."

"Kitty you do not know anything, my life is horrible. I am just thankful you are here to help me with the children. Today was positively miserable."

"I'm glad too." Kitty said, giving up her argument.

They sat and talked for quite a while and moved on from discussing the children. Lydia had definitely changed since leaving Longbourne. Kitty could not remember Lydia ever smiling so little, and she hardly ever laughed. While talking with her, Kitty could not help but hope that she would not end up like Lydia. After talking for a bit, Kitty asked the question that she had been wondering for some time.

"Lydia, do you think Wickham would ever cheat on you?"

"Oh how I wish he would!"

"What?" Kitty said, shocked by her sisters response.

"That would be a way out!" she exclaimed.

"With the way wickham was when you were married, we all thought he would break your heart by falling for someone else. And now you are telling me, you wish he had?"

"In the first year of our marriage, I was afraid he would, but when I had Sarah, everything changed. He would never do anything that might cause him to loose his children. He loves them so much. He even gave up gambling when they were bor, and he is one of the very best in his regiment now. Positively dreadful."

Kitty sat astonished for a moment and then seemed to gain new insight into her sisters mind. "Are you jealous of your children?"

"You must be joking." Lydia answered, not looking Kitty in the eye.

"You are! Your jealous because Wickham loves the children more then he loves you. Oh Lydia, I am sorry, that is no way to live life."

"I don't want your pitty, just your help. I can't handle the children on my own because they are brats. But, I certainly do not need a lecture from you on how I treat them. They are my children and I will treat them however I wish."

"I am sorry for you Lydia. You are merely setting yourself up for a life without joy. Children bring such joy to life and you are nothing but bothered by them. All they want is your love, they just want to please you."

"They can't." Lydia said in a sad tone. Just then Wickham walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"The girls love you! They couldn't manage to stop talking about you." he smiled.

"They are so cute, you are so lucky to have them."

"Very lucky indeed. It is so kind of you to come to us for these two weeks, I know Lydia will really appreciate the help."

"It is no trouble at all. I had been longing to see Lydia, and of course to meet the children." she smiled.

"They were equally anxious to meet you. They have talked of nothing else since we wrote to you."

Kitty spoke to Wickham for a bit, and Lydia sat completely silent, not participating in the conversation at all. From what Kitty could tell both of them had changed a great deal. Her greatest surprise was that she was finding herself liking Wickham. It was odd to have five years of dislike suddenly melt away.

After speaking with them, Kitty decided to go to bed. Once she had gotten upstairs she decided to write her sisters to let them know she had gotten there safely.

_Dear Jane, Lizzy and Mary,_

_I have just arrived at the Wickhams home, it is a very quaint home. Our nieces and nephew are absolutely adorable! I am excited that I get to spend two weeks with them. Wickham has changed a great deal, he is a very good father and has actually turned for the better. It is Lydia who concerns me. She has actually turned for the worse. She despises the children, which is just the beginning of the problem. But do not worry about me. I will most definitely not fall into her trap. Love you all! Please keep me updated on how London is!_

_Your Sister,_

_Kitty Bennet_


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note - - If you read chapter 18 before I edited it. I made a bit of a typo. Kitty does not want to end up like Lydia, and I know some people read it as I wrote it which is completely unlike Kitty's character! So sorry for the mix up! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 19

The first week at the Wickhams had gone by quickly. Kitty kept her nieces and nephew away from their mother as much as possible. Since Lydia didn't get off the couch for any reason, it wasn't difficult to keep them out of her way. Kitty loved spending time with them, and almost didn't want to return to London. But she missed everyone in London as well, her heart was torn.

Kitty woke and readied herself to take the children for a walk into town. Mr. Wickham had left each of his children one pound to buy something with and they were all eager to spend their fortunes. On the way downstairs, Kitty saw a letter on the table in the hall. Upon inspection, she discovered that the letter was for her, from Mary. She raced back into her room and quickly tore open the letter.

_Dear Kitty,_

_We all miss you a great deal here in London. I hope you are doing well with Lydia and the children. You missed a most entertaining time last evening. Mr. Rawlins took us to the theater! Oh Kitty it was absolutely marvelous! I could write you sheets and sheets about it, but I shall spare you the details until you return. Just know that I have never enjoyed myself more in my entire life. Mr. Cadogan, Sophie and the Burtons came as well. Oh and Victoria Willoby. She clung to Mr. Cadogan in a most disturbing way, she is really quite attached to him. I wonder if he might not make her an offer of marriage. Lizzy and Jane are doing well also and send their love, they are glad to hear that all is well with the Wickham's. We were all quite shocked by your report of Lydia. But as I think upon it now, I am really not all that surprised. Do enjoy the company of Wickham and the children, and we shall see you soon._

_Your Sister,_

_Mary Bennet_

Kitty put the letter down, completely outraged by it's contents. Of course Mr. Cadogan won't propose to Victoria! Why would he, he doesn't love her! Victoria is far to snobby for a man like him, he would never be able to stand it. But, then she wondered why she cared so much. Realization suddenly flooded Kitty's mind. She began to remember all of her morning walks, and his protecting her at the ball and Hannah and, the feeling she felt when they had said goodbye. She loved Mr. Cadogan, that was why victoria had always irritated her so! But, how could she be so foolish? He vowed never to marry again, and he certainly didn't love her.

As she thought about Cadogan she was suddenly interrupted by the children. They had been waiting for her and were very anxious to go to town. Kitty smiled, and folded her letter. She would write back to Mary, leaving out of course the fact that she loved Cadogan.

"Good morning Kitty, children." Lydia smiled as they entered the kitchen.

The children mumbled good morning to their mother and sat in their places.

"Good morning Lydia, I am quite surprised to see you off the couch." Kitty laughed, walking to her place at the table.

"I must get things ready. Busy day!"

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked, very confused by her sisters behavior.

"We are having guests for dinner! Including the gentleman I told you about in the letter."

"Really Lydia, I don't need to meet any gentleman." Kitty said, thinking of Mr. Cadogan as she spoke.

"Nonsense! Of course you do. No need to thank me though Kitty, I would do anything for you, my dearest sister."

Kitty was somewhat puzzled by her sisters new found energy but figured that the promise of more adult company was what made her so excited. This was much more like the Lydia she had grown up with, always excited for balls and parties. The chance to make herself seen by others.

"Mama, may we have dinner with everyone?" Sarah asked.

Kitty answered quickly, before Lydia had the chance. "Of course you may my dear."

Lydia gave Kitty a very unhappy look and then added to Kitty's answer. "If you promise to be on your very best behavior."

"We promise mama!" the three children said in excited unison.

"Very well then, now finish your breakfast, I have a lot to do."

Kitty sat and ate with the children. Once they finished, she took them into town to buy their trinkets. They returned home in the afternoon and all three children were required to rest for an hour, due to the party that evening. While they rested, Kitty fixed her hair and put her dinner dress on, so she would be able to help the children once they woke. Both girls were dressed in matching pink gowns which brought out the youth in their cheeks. Albert dressed in a small green suit which made him look quite the little gentleman.

"Kitty! Must you be so dressed up? Go change!" Lydia said, jealous of her sisters fashionable attire.

"This is all I brought Lydia, and I am not going to wear a day dress."

"Very well. Alright lets go downstairs, people should be arriving shortly." Lydia said, irritated by her sisters unwillingness to change.

They walked downstairs and got there just in time for the first knock on the door. Two people entered, a younger gentleman and lady. They were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Southwell. The gentleman looked sullen and not at all happy to be there. The lady on the other hand was incredibly boisterous and bubbly, she seemed to laugh at everything. Kitty had no doubt that this was one of Lydia's close friends.

As they stood and waited, four other couples entered the house. A Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy, Mr. and Mrs. Donivan, Mr. and Miss Clay, they were a brother and sister, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy. All of the couples were young all probably still within their twenties. Everyone looked elegant, but didn't act the same way. Kitty could tell that most of these couples lived far beyond their means, or gained their wealth through ways that were not honest.

"Kitty, let me introduce you to Mr. Clay, he is the gentleman who I particularly wanted you to meet." Lydia smiled.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Bennet, I have heard a great deal about you from your sister." he smiled.

"Good to meet you as well." Kitty said, with false excitement.

"Well I will leave you two to get acquainted." Lydia said, very happy with herself.

"Your sister really has been quite anxious for us to meet. I must admit that I had hoped that you would look a bit more like your sister, but I suppose you are pretty enough." he said, smiling. Revealing terribly disfigured teeth.

Kitty stood absolutely astonished by his speech. While she remained silent, he continued his appraisal. "I realize you have no wealth, which is a bit disappointing, but the connections you now have through your sisters husbands is quite appealing."

Kitty stood still silent in awe of this man's lack of social etiquette. Despite her silence and looks of complete un-interest, he continued. "And once we are married I suppose I shall be able to take well enough care of you, but do not think you will be buying any more dresses of that expense." he said, motioning to the beautiful dinner dress she was wearing.

"Married!" she said, finally breaking her silence.

"Your sister said that you were quite desperate when it came to finding a gentleman to married. So she has convinced me to marry you. You will do well enough for me, and I'd imagine that I am a great deal better than what you could hope for in a husband."

"A great deal better? What are you talking about, you have no idea who I am, how could you have any idea of what kind of husband I am capable of getting." Kitty said, trying to contain her anger.

"Well, from what your sister says you have never been able to find a man willing to attach himself to you. Probably because of your mediocre personality and looks that don't exactly attract a man at first sight."

"Did Lydia say that?"

"Well she hinted at it, but from my few minutes of talking to you, that is my assumption."

"Is it now."

"But fear not, I am willing to deal with such attributes in my wife. I figure that you will be good enough to bring my children into the world, and from what I have seen with your nieces and nephew, you are quite good with children, so I shall not be required to deal with them." he smiled. Kitty could not stand to look at his mouth due to the missing teeth she just noticed.

"You are unbelievable." she said, disgusted by his arrogance.

"Hopefully you will change your mind when we are married."

"We will never be married." Kitty said in unbelief.

"But Lydia assured me that you would not object to marriage, and that I should start the preparations."

"Lydia had no right to do such a thing. I would advise you to stop with whatever preparations you have started, because we will not be getting married, ever. I will not consent to a marriage to such a man, and I can equally assure you that my father would never allow it. Now, if you would excuse me, I am feeling unwell, I do believe I will take my supper upstairs." Kitty said, curtsying politely and then moving toward the stairs.

She gathered the children, explaining to them that they would be eating upstairs. The children followed her obediently because they had no interest in the other guests, but just wanted to be with their Aunt. And Albert had quite had enough of all the ladies touching his face and coddling him. He was quite glad to be going upstairs. Kitty informed the cook to have their supper sent upstairs and the children changed and met in Kitty's room.

They ate peacefully in Kitty's room, laughing and enjoying themselves immensely. After dinner, Kitty read to them for a while and then put them to bed. She went back to her room and answered her sisters letter, explaining what Lydia had done. Once she had finished, she spent some time silently thinking about Mr. Cadogan, wondering what he was doing now. Suddenly the door to her room burst open and Lydia stood in the doorway.

"What was the meaning of your behavior this evening? You did not even eat with us, and I know you are not ill. How incredibly rude Kitty Bennet."

"Perhaps not, but I was not going to sit there for an entire evening with Mr. Clay staring at me!"

"And what would be wrong with that?" Lydia yelled.

"That you would even ask me that question makes me wonder Lydia. You told him that I would marry him! What right did you have to promise him such a thing?" Kitty was furious with her, and began to yell.

"You are unattached and I gather you have no prospects. Why would you not marry him? I thought you would be happy."

"I do have prospects, and he is no gentleman! He looks as though he never baths, and he has no manners. Do you not believe that I deserve better than that?"

"I married a man who was untrusted by most, why can you not marry Mr. Clay."

"You were foolish to marry Wickham, and you did it on an impulse. You were young and he was most definitely not to be trusted, and still you married. You are so lucky that Mr. Wickham has changed his ways and become a good man. But we could not be sure Mr. Clay would do the same thing. And, even if he was a nice gentleman, I do not love him!"

"Love! You are to old for love, it is time to settle." Lydia laughed.

"I am just about the age Jane was when she married Bingley, and they were in love, and still are."

"You are foolish Kitty, you will never find that kind of love."

"I already have!" Kitty screamed, furious that her sister could be so unfeeling.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. I don't know if he loves me or if anything will ever come of it, but knowing this feeling is possible, I will never settle."

"He doesn't love you." Lydia said in a cruel tone.

"Why must you be so against me? Why can't you be happy for me? What happened to my best friend, my sister?"

"She grew bitter and jealous, and you have grown lovely and intelligent. I hate watching people in happiness because I know I will never et it myself." Lydia said, beginning to cry.

"This is so selfish Lydia. And, you can be happy, you just need to enjoy what you have. You have been so blessed and you don't see it."

"I will never be happy, and that's all I ever wanted when I was young." Lydia sobbed.

Kitty stood and put her arms around her sister. Despite the fact that she was angry with her, she wanted to help. Perhaps Lydia didn't deserve her love, but Kitty gave it anyway, they were of course sisters. After Lydia stopped crying Kitty tried to understand what might make her sister happy.

The only idea Lydia seemed to have was to be away from her children for a bit. And perhaps she and Wickham could get away for vacation or just to be alone for a bit. Kitty thought that perhaps there was a way to help, and told Lydia that she would talk to Jane about it once she returned to London.

Kitty gained a bit of appreciation for her sisters circumstance after talking with her. But at the same time, she couldn't understand how those children wouldn't bring her joy. Lydia seemed to get off the couch a bit more in the last week Kitty was there, which made Kitty feel as though their talk had had some effect on her sister.

Friday came quicker than Kitty had wished. She would miss the children, and was almost afraid to leave them with Lydia. But, she was equally excited to go back and see everyone, especially Mr. Cadogan. The children cried as she got into the carriage and Kitty's eyes stung with tears as well. She promised the children that she would see them again soon, with that, the carriage pulled away and soon the house disappeared from view.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mary was excited for Kitty to come home, she had missed their conversations, and had especially missed her sisters company at the theater. But, she was coming home today, and she could tell her all about it, more than she had been able to say in her letter. Mary came into the dining room to join the Burtons for lunch just as the doorbell rang. The butler ushered Mr. Rawlins into the room, somehow, he looked different.

"Hello Mr. Rawlins, have you eaten lunch?" Georgiana asked as he entered.

"No, I have not."

"Oh please, join us!" Georgiana smiled.

"Why thank you, I'd love to Mrs. Burton." he sat down next to Mary timidly. "How are you this afternoon Miss Bennet?"

"Very well thank you, it's very nice to see you again." she smiled.

"When will Miss Kitty be home? She does arrive today, correct?"

"Yes, but probably not until sometime after dinner. I guess it depends on what time she left Lydia's house."

"You must be very excited."

"Yes quite, I can't wait to see her, I have missed her."

"I will be happy to see her as well."

They finished eating their lunch and discussed things that weren't really important, but Mary did manage to laugh a few times. Mr. Rawlins seemed to be uneasy and Mary could not understand what he was nervous about. After lunch, everyone retired to the parlor and Mary set to reading her newest book.

"Mr. Rawlins, what is it?" Mary asked after she noticed him staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering how you were enjoying that book. Is that one of the ones you bought at the bookstore?"

"Yes it is. But I don't know how I like it yet, I haven't even finished the first chapter yet." she laughed.

"Oh, oh yes of course, how foolish of me."

Mary laughed at his odd behavior and went back to reading her book. She had only read a couple of pages before she noticed Mr. Rawlins staring at her again. But this time, he was rubbing his hands nervously. Mary closed her book and placed it on a nearby table.

"Mr. Rawlins, what is the matter?" Mary said, a bit frustrated that she couldn't read her book.

"Well, actually, do you think we might take a walk? I think I am just having some trouble sitting still." he smiled.

"Very well, if it will make you stop acting so awkward!" she laughed.

"I think it might, thank you."

Mary stood and went to gather her bonnet. Within minutes she was ready to leave, and Mr. Rawlins escorted her out the door. They walked toward the local park and stopped at a nearby street vendor. Mr. Rawlins bought two bags of roasted peanuts and then continued toward the park.

"Miss Bennet would you care to sit down?" he asked as they came upon a bench in the park.

"I thought we came outside so that you wouldn't be sitting still?" she asked.

"Well actually, I just found that I couldn't sit in the Burtons parlor anymore."

"Why ever not?" Mary laughed.

"Well, because I have something I must speak to you about."

"You could have spoken to me at the Burton's. You know you can say anything in front of them, they are all friends."

"Not this." he said quickly.

"You are acting so strange, what is it?" Mary said, suddenly concerned.

"Alright, here it goes. Miss Bennet, we have become very good friends in these past two months. I have enjoyed all of the time I have gotten to spend with you. You are so intelligent and our conversations always cause me to think more about this world. You are funny even though you don't realize it. And, I am in love with you. I can't imagine spending a single day without you."

"Oh please, you couldn't possibly love me."

"But Mary, I do."

"I don't understand why your telling me all of this." she said quickly, beginning to get nervous herself.

"Because, I would like for you to accept my hand, and marry me."

Mary sat speechless, hardly able to blink, and Rawlins looked as if he would be sick. They sat silently until Mr. Rawlins could no longer bear it, he begged Mary for an answer to his question.

"I can't."

"You can't answer?"

"No, I can't marry you." she said slowly.

"Why? Why can't you marry me?" Am not good enough for you, not smart enough?" he asked, completely puzzled by her response.

"No! That isn't it at all. I told you before that I have no desire to be married, and that is still true. I do not wish to hurt you, but marrying you would be a mistake. I enjoy so much spending time and talking to you. You are the only person I can discuss my books with. Can't we continue doing that, as friends?"

"I am afraid not Miss Bennet." he said, reverting to using her surname.

"What? Why not? What is to prevent our friendship?" she asked, suddenly very upset.

"Because every day I spend with you, I grow to love you more. You amaze me with something new every time I am near you. And I can not continue in this way if I know you will never love me, if there can never be anything more. I have been looking for a wife, someone to take care of, for some time now. I want to be married and have a family, and you are so wonderful Mary. From the first time we spoke, I knew you were perfect for me, I only wish you felt the same way." he said standing.

"Please, don't go." she said quickly.

"I will always love you Mary Bennet, I hope you enjoy your life of solitude." With that, he turned and began to walk away from her, never turning back around. Mary sat for a while and a tear slowly ran down her cheek. He had been the best friend she had ever had, and now he was gone. But she didn't love him and he deserved that in his wife. Hopefully no one would ask about the walk and she would be able to go back to her reading.

She managed to slip back into the house unnoticed and picked up her book. Two hours went by and Georgiana called for dinner. Mary took her place but stayed extremely silent as everyone else talked at dinner, and then took up her book again after they had finished. Kitty arrived home just as it began to get dark and the whole house irrupted with excitement as she came through the door.

"Kitty!" Georgiana cried, the first to hear the door opening.

"Hello! Oh, I've missed you all so much." Kitty smiled.

"It is very good to have you back Miss Kitty." Cadogan smiled.

"It is very good to be back." Kitty said, trying to hide her blushing face.

"So, are we going to be going for a walk tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely, well that is as long as it doesn't rain." she smiled playfully. He looked so handsome standing there. And he looked truly happy that she had returned, he had missed her. Maybe, he had missed her because he loved her. But she could not let herself go to far.

Everyone moved into the parlor and Kitty told them all about Lydia and her family. And of course she informed everyone about Mr. Clay. Of all of her stories they definitely enjoyed that one the most. Mary of course was shocked that even Lydia would pull such a stunt.

"You would have really surprised everyone if you had come back to London married." Mr. Cadogan laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it would have been, but this man was truly disgusting. You honestly would have been appalled by him."

"I really can not believe Lydia would do such a thing to you." Mary said.

"I can, at first I was shocked, but it is just something she would do."

"Well, when you put it that way you do have a point." Mary smiled.

After sitting for a while the Darcy's and Bingley's arrived to welcome Kitty back and shortly after that Victoria Willoby sauntered in. She sat herself right next to Mr. Cadogan. Once she sat she kept at least one finger upon him for the whole evening. Kitty sat somberly, upset by the fact that Victoria was sitting so close to Cadogan. He had to love her or he wouldn't allow her to touch him like that.

"Mary, where is Mr. Rawlins? I was hoping to see him as well." Kitty said, trying to keep her mind off Cadogan.

"Oh, uh, he's away, he won't be around for the rest of the summer." Mary answered, very flustered by the question.

"Really? He never said goodbye, that's odd." Georgiana added.

"Yes, I suppose, his business called him away suddenly." Mary added.

"Mary that is so unfortunate, you were such good friends, it is a shame that he had to leave before the end of the summer." Kitty said.

"I suppose." Mary replied with no emotion.

"Come Mary, you can not pretend that you will not miss his company." Kitty laughed.

"I won't, I'll be just fine without him." Mary said, keeping her eyes on the book she was reading.

"Well friendship goes a long way with you Mary." Victoria laughed sarcastically.

"No! Well of course it does, I mean, I will miss him, but I will survive without him here. His company does not define my happiness."

"No one said it did, we meant that you will miss his company, you know, discussing your books." Kitty said, looking at her sister curiously.

The evening progressed and the conversation moved from one subject to another. They even played a card game, Mr. Bingley won every hand. Everyone finally decided that it was time to go, and had become tired of losing to Bingley. Once again, they said they were glad to have Kitty back in London, and then departed from the Burtons. Victoria naturally lingered the longest, and then eventually left as well.

Kitty reached her bedroom and began to unpack her trunk in search of her nightgown. Mary came in slowly and began to ready herself for bed as well.

"Why does Victoria insist upon putting her hands all over Mr. Cadogan? It is so terribly inappropriate if they are not attached." Kitty said angrily as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Perhaps they are attached."

"What? Why would you say that? Have they told people they are?" she said, suddenly worried.

"Well no, but people have been known to be attached without telling anyone." Mary said thoughtfully.

"They couldn't be, she doesn't suit him."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't, it just seems that they don't go well together."

"I just know that she has had her hands on him since we went to the theater." Mary said very calmly.

"Oh yes, the theater, you told me a little about it. How was it, give me the details." Kitty said, ignoring her frustration of Victorias contact with Cadogan.

"It was nothing, enjoyable, but not much more than that."

"It did not sound that way from your letter. You sounded so excited about it when you wrote."

"Well, upon thinking about it, it really wasn't. And if you don't mind I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry." Kitty went back to braiding her hair and kept quiet. She didn't understand why Mary was suddenly being so strange. When she had left Mary was beginning to become fun and now all of that was gone, and even seemed worse.

Kitty didn't spend to much time thinking about Mary's attitude. Her mind quickly found it's way back to Mr. Cadogan. She was very excited for the morning. Perhaps she would find the courage to ask if anything was going on with Victoria. But, would she be able to handle his admission of love if that was his feeling. That decision, she would save for the next day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A week had gone by since Kitty had returned from London. She had not been able to bring herself to ask Mr. Cadogan about Victoria. Upon thinking about it, Kitty realized that she cared a great deal about his answer and couldn't bear to hear it until she was ready. During the week Mr. Dison proposed to Sophie, and she accepted, which caused a great deal of excitement around the house. Everyone seemed excited, except Mary. She had merely offered her congratulations and then continued reading as if nothing had happened at all.

On this particular morning, Kitty woke early and peeked out of the curtains in her bedroom to see the sun shining brightly outside. She quickly got dressed, excited that today she would finally be allowed to experience the morning air. She had not been able to go on any walks since her return to London, every morning was stricken with gray clouds or rain, and the one other morning it was nice, Hannah had come down with a bit of a cold. So, Kitty was especially excited for her walk this morning, finally to be alone with the man she loved.

"Good morning Mr. Cadogan." she said cheerfully as she entered the dining room.

"Good morning Miss Kitty, it looks as if the weather is finally cooperating with us." he smiled.

"Indeed, I am so thankful, I have truly missed the morning." she sighed.

"Well then, shall we be off?"

"Yes please." she said, not attempting to hide her excitement.

They got outside and Kitty was eager to begin talking. There was so much she had been wanting to speak with him about. "How do you feel about your sisters engagement?"

"I am very happy for her. Dison is a good man and will treat her well. And he will also be quite capable of providing for her as well."

"Yes they do seem like they will be quite happy."

"She deserves to be happy, she has always been an excellent sister and will make a most excellent wife, although, I must admit, I will miss her."

"Are you happy Mr. Cadogan?"

"About Sophie? I've already told you that I am."

"No, I mean you. You said that Sophie deserves to be happy, but don't you deserve to be as well?"

"I was happy once, and I am not terribly miserable now, I have had my happiness and that is enough."

"But you could be happy again."

"How so?"

"Well, you could get married again."

"Miss Kitty, we've been through this before." he sighed.

"Oh, well, I thought that perhaps you had changed your mind."

"And why would you think that?"

Kitty took a deep breath, she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear, but it was now or never. She walked a few paces, thinking of how she would ask when Mr. Cadogan interrupted her thoughts.

"Why would you think that Miss Kitty?"

"Well because of Victoria Willoby." she blurted.

"What about Miss Willoby?" he asked, completely confused.

"The way you let her touch you, she is always touching you in some way, and she never wants to leave, and is always around. And it seems to me that you don't mind it all that much, so I thought..."

"I ignore her when she's around, I don't want to be rude, so I just pretend she is not there and only answer when I need to. I don't even notice her touching me, as you say she does. So, in short, there is nothing going on with Miss Willoby and I. And therefore, no, I have not changed my mind about marrying again."

"Oh, not even if it were to someone other then Miss Willoby?"

"Miss Kitty even if there was anyone else, I would have to be in love with them and they turn would have to be in love with me..."

"I'm in love with you!" The words flew out of her moth, she didn't even think before she spoke. She quickly threw her hands over her mouth and stopped walking immediately. Mr. Cadogan walked two paces and then also came to a halt and slowly turned to face her.

"What did you say Miss Kitty?"

Kitty's eyes were opened wide in horror, all she could manage was to shake her head, implying that she didn't want to say it again. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating faster than ever before. How could she have been so stupid! It was not her place to say such a thing, and by the look on his face, she most definitely should have kept her mouth shut.

"What did you say?" he asked again staring intently with no emotion.

Kitty lowered her hands and looked at the ground and slowly uttered, "I'm in love with you."

"How, why when did all this happen?" he rambled, confused and distressed.

"I don't know, I realized it while I was away. I didn't mean to, it just, happened." Kitty admitted nervously.

"I just don't understand how you of all people could have let this happen! You, my closest confidant. You know my feelings toward Amelia and know my thoughts on re-marriage. How could you have let yourself fall into such foolish feelings!" he said in an almost angry tone.

Suddenly Kitty lost her feeling of meekness and cam out of her nervous shell. "I already told you, I don't know how it happened! And do not call my feelings foolish, they came about because of pure and utter like for your personality and character and I am not ashamed of them. I enjoy being around you because you are a good man, and you make me want to be better. And I do know your feelings about Amelia and I would never ask or want you to stop loving her! Marrying someone else would not betray her or your feelings toward her. From what you have told me I can not imagine Amelia would be happy with you living this way! I did nothing wrong and I will not allow you to make me think I did."

Kitty's chest heaved as she finished her speech. She hadn't meant to be mean, but she was trying to persuade him of something. He stood there completely silent and expressionless. The silent seconds seemed like agony to Kitty, but all she could do was wring her hands, waiting for some kind of response from her beloved. And finally he began to speak.

"Now Miss Kitty, I believe it is my turn to inform you that it will be raining for the remainder of the summer, which will prevent us from taking our walks in the morning. It looks like rain as we speak, I will escort you back to the Burton's home now."

"But..."

"I wish you had never spoken a word." he said sadly, turning away from her.

"I do not need your formality Mr. Cadogan, I am perfectly able to walk myself back to the Burtons." Kitty said, her voice shaking.

"No, a lady should not walk alone in London, I did not allow it when we first met and I will not allow it now. But I might suggest that this time we walk in silence." he said coldly.

Kitty obliged and fell into step with him a few paces back. They walked quickly and she did not utter a single word, but a tear managed to escape and ran slowly down her cheek. She could not believe that she had ruined her friendship with one sentence, and that he had rejected her.

They entered the house quietly and Mr. Cadogan announced that he would be eating out. He left immediately and Kitty ran straight up to her room. She flung herself on her bed and gave freedom to her tears, which continued for well over an hour, she couldn't seem to control herself. Mary came to get her for dinner, and was astonished at her sisters state.

"Kitty, whatever is the matter? Has someone died? I have never seen you so upset before." Mary said, rushing to her side.

Kitty wrapped her arms around her sister and cried onto her shoulder. Mary sat still for a while and tried to calm her sister by twirling her hair. Mary asked if Kitty was hungry and Kitty answered by shaking her head. Despite Kitty saying no, Mary left for a moment and asked Georgiana to have both of their meals sent upstairs. She came back quickly and resumed her position next to Kitty on the bed.

"What happened Kitty? Please tell me."

"I, I, I'm so stupid." Kitty sobbed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I let my mouth get away from me! I just say things before thinking about it! And now it's all ruined!" she heaved.

"Kitty, do try to calm down, I can hardly understand you. Here have a cup of tea." Mary said, offering her sister a freshly poured cup of tea.

"Thank you Mary." she gasped.

Kitty took a long sip of her tea and breathed deeply. She repeated this several times and eventually reached the point where she wasn't hysterical. Silence continued for a few more minutes and then Mary gently asked the question again.

"Tell me what happened, take your time."

"I told him I loved him. I don't know what I was thinking! I just spat it out, and now he's gone forever." she said beginning to cry again.

"Wait, who do you love?" Mary asked, suddenly confused.

"Mr. Cadogan, I love Mr. Cadogan." Kitty admitted somberly.

"What? Since when? Why hadn't you told me?"

"Because, I just realized it myself while I was away at Lydia's. When you wrote of the way Victoria had her hands all over him, I got incredibly jealous, and couldn't account for it at all. Then, I began to think of him, and I began to recall all of our walks. It was when I remembered those that I realized, I love everything about him."

"I wonder that it took you so long to discover your emotions." Mary said, resting her arms on her sisters shoulder.

"I think it took me so long because I knew he didn't want to remarry. But unfortunately I stopped listening to my mind."

"Ok, so you love him and you told him so. But, I am confused as to how these two things have thrown you into such hysterics."

"Because, he doesn't love me, he told me that I was foolish for my feelings. Then I practically yelled at him for making me feel ridiculous. And now, he never wants to see me again."

"Did he say that?"

"Not exactly, but I know that's what he meant." Kitty said, falling back into her tears.

Mary sat and comforted her sister for the rest of the evening and tried to tell stories that would life her spirits. Kitty fell asleep quickly from exhaustion of her crying. Once she was sleeping, Mary sat in her bed and thought about love. Look at what it had done to her sister. Mary fell asleep knowing that she had been right to reject Mr. Rawlins.

Kitty kept to her room the next morning, to avoid Cadogan. But around lunch time, Georgiana had come to inform her that Mr. Cadogan, had left. In the early morning he packed his and Hannah's things and headed to his parents house in the country. He had no reason to be there with Sophie engaged and could not ask her to care for Hannah with a wedding to plan.

Kitty accepted the news well, only allowing one tear to slide down her cheek. Luckily her tear was unnoticed by Georgiana, for she could not bear to tell the story again so soon. Later that day, Kitty emerged from the solitude of her room. During the remaining weeks in London Kitty and Mary enjoyed the company of their close family and friends. Kitty explained what happened to Lizzy and Jane, and they both offered wise advise. Despite loving being in London, both Kitty and Mary were looking forward to being home. At least there they would be away from the memories of lost friends.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Thanks so much for all of your comments! I love reading what others have to say about my story, and what you are thinking about it! Please keep reading, comments and criticisms are welcome! Enjoy

Chapter 22

Two weeks had passed since Kitty's confession to Mr. Cadogan and she and Mary had packed their trunks. The entire family was at the Burtons town home at the break of daylight to say their goodbyes. The sisters would not be seeing each other for quite some time, and had to make sure they saw Mary and Kitty off. Their nephews clung sleepily to their mothers but managed to give a big hug and kiss to each aunt. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley said their goodbyes quickly and went to oversee the loading of the carriage, to give the sisters some time alone to say goodbye.

"Now you'll write won't you?" Lizzy said hugging Kitty and then moving to Mary.

"Of course! And you'll keep us updated with the baby, and if you need any help." Kitty smiled, looking at her sisters stomach which had gotten gradually bigger throughout the summer.

"Yes and I can come and help with Samuel as well, and I'm sure Mama and Papa would want to come and see the baby." Mary added.

Lizzy kissed them both once more and assured them that she would keep them updated. She gave each of their hands a tight squeeze and moved to the side so Jane could say her goodbyes. Jane hugged them both tightly and told them how much she and the boys would miss them. "Don't worry Jane, we'll write. And I will see you in October, remember?" Kitty said.

"Yes, yes of course, but we will still miss you." Jane said, a tear slipping from her eye. Goodbyes were always especially hard for Jane, she was the oldest and was always looking out for her sisters well being. And saying goodbye to Mary and Kitty was just the beginning, soon she would be saying good bye to her best friend, Lizzy.

"And we will miss you." Marry said, grabbing her sisters hand in assurance.

The sister stood and said goodbye for a few more moments. Georgiana and Sophie came down and gave their hugs as well. Then Kitty and Mary climbed into the carriage with the help of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. The sound of hooves echoed on the cobblestone and the carriage moved away from the fashionable town home.

Kitty and Mary sat silently for a while, remembering all that had happened while in London. The morning hours brought back vibrant memories to Kitty of her walks with Mr. Cadogan. She sat and relived various parts of their most enjoyable conversations. But then, her mind began to wander to that horrible last conversation, and her eyes filled with tears. Kitty was content with her silent reverie, but Mary broke the silence abruptly.

"Kitty, I need to tell you something. I probably should have told you a while ago, but I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of what? You can tell me anything." Kitty said, dabbing her eyes, then turning toward her sister."

"The day you returned from Lydia's, something happened, before you arrived."

"Something like what? Are you alright? Mary what is it?" Kitty pressed urgently, afraid something was terribly wrong.

"I'm fine Kitty, please calm down."

"Well it would be much easier to calm down if you would tell me what happened. Come on, you have me worrying."

"No need to worry, I said it was embarrassing, not scary. Anyhow, that afternoon, Mr. Rawlings called for me. We were just having lunch, so he joined us, but he was acting very strange. He couldn't seem to stop staring at me, and seemed almost nervous. So he asked if we could go for a walk and I naturally agreed. While we were walking, he, he proposed." Mary said, becoming quiet.

"Are you engaged? Mary Bennet! How could you not tell me?"

"No, no I am not engaged."

"But you just said he proposed." Kitty protested. Mary sat silently waiting for her sister to understand. Comprehension finally washed over Kitty's face. "You rejected him?" Kitty said in an unbelieving tone. Mary nodded, admitting to Kitty's discovery.

"How could you, you were such good friends, why would you not say yes?"

"Because I don't love him. And I have told you before I don't want to be married. I only wish I hadn't lost my friend over it." she sighed.

"That is why Mr. Rawlins has not come to call, and why you've been acting so strange." Kitty said with sudden realization.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you, but like I said, I was embarrassed."

"I just don't understand why you were so embarrassed, there is nothing shameful about a man proposing to you."

"Well, I just thought that you would have thought me in love with him if I told you about the proposal."

"Mary, you rejected him, how could I take that to mean you were in love with him?" Kitty laughed at her sisters unusual silliness. She was usually so level headed, and this was so very unlike her.

"I don't know." Mary answered, she blushed, realizing how foolish she had been to make so much of this. "I guess I didn't want everyone to make a big fuss over it."

"Well that, I suppose, I understand. I will not mention it to anyone, and won't bring it up again." Kitty smiled.

"Not even mama." Mary warned with a knowing eye.

"Agreed."

"Thank you Kitty, I'm glad I could tell you in confidence, I feel much better with it off my chest."

"You may tell me anything, anytime Mary, that is what sisters are for." Kitty smiled.

Mary felt much better after telling Kitty about Rawlins and was able to sit in silent reverie without it eating away at her conscience. They sat for an hour or so, occupying themselves with things they had brought with them in the carriage. Mary read her book, and Kitty set to her embroidery. Eventually, Kitty set her embroidery down and stared blankly out the window. While she sat, she thought about her future and came to a new realization.

"Mary, I am through."

"Through with what? Your embroider?" Mary asked, looking up from her book.

"No no, with men."

"What?" Mary laughed in unbelief.

"I am sick of falling for gentleman that will never fall for me. I can not handle feeling this hurt anymore, it's to much."

"I understand what your saying Kitty, but I can't imagine you ignoring handsome young gentleman for the rest of your life."

"Well, I'm going to." Kitty responded indignantly.

"And what are you going to do with yourself Kitty? I know you can not stand the silence Longbourne brings, so you'll have to find something else to do."

"I figure I can help with Lydia's children. They deserve someone who loves them and I know Lydia would love the help, she hates being around them so much."

"Very true, but are you sure you would be happy?" Mary gave her sister a knowing look.

"Of course I would be." Kitty tried to sound convincing, but Mary could tell it wasn't really what she wanted.

"Kitty Bennet, don't you lie to me, I know you better then that."

"Well, I would be happy enough, I love those kids. And I have no control over gentlemen falling in love with me. I may be able to fall in love with countless numbers of young men, but they will never love me. And I am not willing to settle for just anyone, like Mr. Clay. So, I will have to be happy at the Wickham's. At least I will be taken care of and won't have to worry about the Collins' taking Longbourne once papa dies."

"Kitty! Don't say such things! Papa is in fine shape, you needn't be worrying about that yet."

"I am only being realistic."

"No, you sound like mama." Mary laughed.

"Well perhaps mama has been right to worry all these years."

"Kitty, we will be fine, our sisters will make sure we are well taken care of."

"Yes I know."

"Now maybe it would be good for you to stop thinking about gentlemen. Live your life for you and what makes you happy now. Then maybe the perfect gentleman will fall in love with you when you aren't expecting it." Mary smiled, trying to offer her sister some comfort for her current feelings.

"The perfect gentleman will never come."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he has already come, and he doesn't love me." Kitty said sadly.

Mary stayed silent as she watched sadness come over her sisters face. There wasn't much to say, Mary knew Kitty was thinking about Mr. Cadogan. She wished there was something she could do to make Kitty forget about him. But even Mary had thought they would make a lovely couple, and couldn't understand Mr. Cadogans lack of feeling.

The sisters sat in silence for the remainder of the carriage ride. Kitty thought about Mr. Cadogan as she stared out into the blue sky. And Mary thougth about what she had just said to her sister. What would make her happy? For so long reading and music had filled her life, but was it really enough?

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stood outside of Longbourne as the carriage pulled up. They both wore smiles and seemed excited for their daughters return. Mr. Bennet would be satisfied to give each daughter a hug and kiss on the forehead, then would return to his study. Mrs. Bennet however required a full explanation of every event that took place while in London.

"I am so glad to have you both home. Your father had been absolutely insufferable since you've been gone. Although I must say your absence has been good for my nerves."

"Yes mother, I'm sure it has been." Mary sighed, sharing a look with Kitty.

"Now, what have you been up to? What happened in London, I want to hear about it all."

"Mother, I already told you what happened in my letters. There isn't really anything else to tell." Kitty smiled, taking a sip of her freshly poured tea. Mary smiled at her in thanks for her silence.

"Really Kitty, there had to have been more besides those drab letters you wrote me, I nearly fell asleep reading them."

Mary and Kitty exchanged glances, "Nothing at all mother."

"How do you two ever plan on marrying if you don't take being in London to the fullest advantage?"

"Perhaps we don't plan on being married mama." Mary said, smiling devilishly.

"Oh Mary! You do know how to aggravate my poor nerves! Is it to much to ask that you both settle so your poor mama can have some peace?"

"Mama, don't worry, we will be well taken care of, no matter what. Jane, Lizzy and Lydia will make sure of that."

"Lydia, ha! I barely got one letter a year from her, only to remind me of those children's birthdays."

"Not those children mama, they are your grandchildren. They are the most darling children in the world and they do love the gifts you send." Kitty smiled.

"Now there is something you have not yet told me about. Tell me all about my darling grandchildren. Of course I wish I could go visit them myself, but you know your Father would never hear of it. Still upset at Lydia and Wickham he is. Won't even go to visit his own grandchildren. Not to mention it is a very long carriage ride, I'm not really sure my nerves could take it even if your Father would allow us to go. If only Lydia would bring them here to Longbourne. But on second thought I'm not sure my nerves would be able to take that either."

"Mother!" Kitty stopped her mother before she mentioned her nerves again.

"What is it?" her mother asked confused.

"Would you like me to tell you about them?"

"Oh, oh yes of course."

Mary left the room and took up a book while Kitty told Mrs. Bennet about the Wickham children. Kitty managed to keep her somewhat entertained for about half an hour, at which point, her mother fell asleep in her chair. When Kitty realized, she merely smiled at the foolishness of her mother, and then went upstairs to begin to set her room right from the journey.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thanks so much for your continued comments. These next couple chapters may not have as much action and happenings as other chapters have...but I feel it's necessary, so bear with me! I'm almost finished with this one, so I'm excited to see what you all think of the end, and I hope it doesn't dissappoint.

Chapter 23

Several weeks had passed since the two remaining Bennet sisters had returned to Longbourne. Kitty and Mary tried to keep themselves busy while at home, but there was still a great deal of silence. Mary tried her best to keep her nose in a book, but for some reason it wasn't the same. First she couldn't read without wanting to talk to someone, and of course, no one wanted to hear of philosophy and history. But then, it was almost as if not even she enjoyed it.

Her new distaste for books had her exceedingly puzzled, and she spent much of her time thinking about it. She began to long for Mr. Rawlins voice and company. So many times she was tempted to write him, but knew that he wouldn't wish it. After several weeks of this kind of thinking, Mary decided it was time to talk to Kitty.

"Kitty, are you busy?" Mary asked coming into the parlor.

"Just fixing a hat, nothing important, why what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you would come take a walk with me. I have something I wish to speak to you about."

"Oh, yes of course, let me just put this away." Kitty smiled.

Mary waited patiently as her sister gathered her things and put them away. She didn't know exactly how to bring up what she wanted to. The whole situation was so awkward, Mary was embarrassed even to think about it. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until Mary could contain it no longer.

"Kitty, have you ever wanted a persons company?"

Kitty looked at her sister completely dumbfounded. "Of course Mary, you know I hate to be alone."

"No, that's not what I mean." she was flustered and was lost for words for the first time.

"What do you mean? I'm terribly confused."

"Well, I mean a specific person."

"Like a friend?"

"I suppose a friend. Like when you are sitting in the silence and all you want is to speak to this one person. But the person never changes, you always want to see and talk to the same person. Do you know what I mean now?"

"Yes, I think I do." Kitty said slowly.

"So, have you ever felt like that about anyone?"

"Yes, Mr. Cadogan."

"No one else? Haven't you ever felt that way about Georgiana or Mariah Lucas?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I mean of course I have wanted to speak with Georgiana about certain things, but I don't long for her company the way I long for Mr. Cadogan. I don't think of her all the time like I think of him."

"Oh yes, I understand what your saying."

"So, that answers your question then?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

"Well, that was easy." Kitty smiled.

"Actually, I am sorry, one more question. Have you ever felt this longing for any of the other men you've formed attachments to?"

"No, never. The only other person I ever really wanted to spend time with like that was Lydia. Right after she was married, I missed her terribly, but even those feelings were not as strong as the ones I feel for Cadogan. I wish for his company every hour of every day."

"Oh really."

"Why do you ask?" Kitty pried.

"Oh, um, no reason, just curious." Mary said shyly, trying to hid her embarrassment.

"Yes, of course. Well, since we are out here, how are you doing? With being at home and all it brings with it."

"I do hate the silence. I miss the business of London. But it is the same at the end of every summer. I am fine. How are you doing?" Mary lied.

"Sad, I can't seem to get rid of the feeling. I suppose that is not so bad though, I mean I've realized that the man I love will never love me. That should make me sad should it not?"

"Yes, that is a good point." Mary said distractedly. "I think I'm going to go sit on the swing. I need to think about some things. Thank you for coming out with me."

"You are quite welcome. How long do you think you will be?"

"I am not sure, I just need to be alone to think for a while."

"Mary, you think all the time." Kitty laughed.

"I suppose your right, but this time, it's different."

"Well, if you need to talk, you know where to find me. And I'll come and get you once supper is ready."

"Thank you Kitty."

Mary settled herself on the nearby swing as she watched her sister enter the house. She was thankful that they had gotten closer in the past years. But then her thoughts moved to what was really troubling her. She had hoped that Kitty would say that she had longed for Georgiana's company. That would have been a much easier way to explain her feelings, but it would not have been the truth. Deep inside, she knew that what Kitty said was right.

She had never felt this kind of longing before. Whenever she sat in silence, she wished for Mr. Rawlins to walk through the door. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to forget him, his voice, his smile, even his awkward questions. Despite her unwillingness to open up to him, he was always more then kind to her. She still remembered the book he gave to her as a gift, the first thing a man had ever gotten her.

The silence had become unbearable and she knew she couldn't live in silence forever. She needed someone, that she could talk to about her interests and would always want to listen. She needed someone that she could share her feelings with, and that was Mr. Rawlins. After thinking for quite some time, Mary came to the realization that she was in fact in love with Mr. Rawlins. It wasn't a romantic, life altering kind of love, but a longing. She longed for his companionship, his thoughts, and most of all, to be close to him. In the course of her realization, she wished that she had accepted Mr. Rawlins proposal. Not just because she didn't want to live in silence forever, but because she didn't want to live without him forever.

Once Mary realized her own feelings, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Of course she wanted to see Mr. Rawlins, she had for three weeks, but how could she get him to forgive her. When he proposed she did not give a very gracious response, perhaps Kitty would have an idea.

Mary went inside as the sun began to go down, she knew dinner would be served any minute. Kitty was just coming to get Mary from outside and they walked to the dining room together. Mary was rather silent through dinner. She couldn't get Mr. Rawlins out of her mind, but she didn't want to tell her mother anything about him. Kitty and Mary excused themselves after dinner was finished and settled in Kitty's room.

"You know how I told you that everything was fine with me? And that my only problem was the silence that goes along with being at Longbourne?" Mary asked.

"Yes?" Kitty was puzzled by her sisters question, and could not imagine what she wanted to speak with her about for the second time in the day.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true. The truth is, since I have been home, I haven't been able to read my books. I don't even enjoy my piano the way I used to."

"Oh Mary, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were so unhappy. Can you account for this at all?"

"Mr. Rawlins." Mary said quickly, almost predicting her sisters question.

"Why would he make you so unhappy?"

"It's his absence that makes me unhappy, I love him." It felt good to finally admit her true feelings. Despite her new self-realization, Mary knew that she had been denying her true feelings for quite some time.

"Mary! He proposed to you! When did you realize your feelings?"

"Well, I suppose I knew something was wrong when I couldn't enjoy my books. And then, all I wanted to do was hear him talk about the books with me. But after thinking about him, I realized that I wanted to hear him talk about anything at all. That was when I finally decided to ask you what I did this afternoon, I was hoping that you would tell me that you felt that way about friends, that way, I could continue thinking of him as a friend. But you didn't, and I realized that I didn't think of him as a friend either."

"It certainly did take you long enough to realize. If you do recall, I thought you were in love with him quite a long time ago." Kitty teased.

"Yes, yes I know. But I was so set in my ways about never marrying that I couldn't listen."

"So you were upset after he left and you didn't see him for the remainder of the summer?"

"Yes, when he proposed and I said no, I asked if we could still be friends, and he said no. he said he would fall more in love with me if we spent more time together. I was upset to loose his company, he was the only real friend I ever had."

"You were so happy when he was around, an entirely new person."

"I know, I did enjoy being around him, ever so much." Mary sighed.

"So you did enjoy the night of my life." mary admitted.

"Ok, so you've realized you love him, and that you don't want to life the rest of your life without him. And you know that he loves you, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know if he still loves me, it has been over two months."

"Don't be foolish Mary, of course he still loves you. Now what are you going to do to let him know that you love him?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about."

The sisters talked about different ways that Mary could make her love known. Of course she didn't want to be forward, but he had already made his feelings known. Mary wished she could take a carriage to London, but she couldn't go alone and had no where to stay. And even if she were to go to London, she wasn't sure where to find him.

The only think they could think of was to send a letter. Mary didn't want to reveal her feelings in a letter, but she could request that he come visit and she could tell him then. Of course the problem still remained that she didn't know where to find him. But Mary had an idea, she would send the letter with a note to the bookstore in London. She would instruct the owner of the store to keep the letter and give it to Mr. Rawlins the next time he came in.

_Mr. Rawlins,_

_I hope this letter finds you eventually and that you are in good health when it does. I thought about writing to you, but realized I had no idea where to send it, which made me thinking of the bookstore. But I suppose that doesn't matter and you are wondering why I am writing. I have a favor to ask you Mr. Rawlins. I ask that you come here to Longbourne to visit me. I know you probably despise me for rejecting you in the summer, but I beg you to come see me just one last time. Then in something I really wish to speak to you about but I feel as though I must do it in person. Please come as soon as you find the opportunity. You need not send word as to when you are coming, but you may if you'd like. I look forward to seeing you, I have greatly missed your company._

_Mary Bennet_

_Oh, I almost forgot, I shall be at Longbourne in Hertfordshire for the remainder of the fall and winter seasons._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

October had come and there was still no word from Mr. Rawlins. Mary began to think that her plan had been a very bad idea. She would have no way of knowing if Mr. Rawlins had even received the letter yet. And, if he had, he could have chosen not to come to her and she would have no way of knowing that either. If only she had though to ask the store owner to send word once the letter was delivered. All she could do was wait, and that was proving to be a most difficult thing, especially with Kitty leaving.

Kitty had gotten a letter from Jane explaining that the Wickham children would be arriving on the Friday of the first week of October. She asked if Kitty could arrive on Wednesday to help Jane with preparations for their coming. Kitty thought this a great idea because it would allow her to get settled before the children arrived so she could help them unpack.

Of course Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were sad to see her leave again, but Mary felt it most acutely. With Kitty gone, she would have nothing but silence all the time to think about Mr. Rawlins. Kitty however, was excited to go. She had missed her nieces and nephews and would be glad for the company. The children would keep her busy and would keep her mind off Mr. Cadogan. She did fell badly for Mary, and even invited her to come, but Mary said no. She wanted to make sure she would be at Longbourne in case Mr. Rawlins came to call. But she did make sure to send Gullivers Travels with Kitty for Charles Jr.

Kitty said goodbye to her family and arrived at Clinton Hall just before lunch. Jane ushered her inside and instructed the servants to place Kitty's thing in her room. The young Bingley boys rushed in and wrapped their arms around Kitty's legs. Lunch was lively and exciting as the boys recounted the past two months to their Aunt. Edward, who was only two, didn't speak much, but added to the conversation with laughter. After lunch Jane wanted to show Kitty the rooms she had prepared for the children.

"I readied two separate rooms for the girls, but I know they are used to sleeping together, so if they would like to share a room the servants can move a bed. And then there is a third room for Albert." Jane explained as they walked the great hall.

"They might be frightened to sleep alone at first, but they might enjoy a bit of privacy. The size of their rooms is what will shock them, Lydia's house is ever so small."

"Well anyway let me show you." Jane said, slowly opening a door. "This will be Sarah's room."

"Oh, it looks lovely, she will love it. Where did you get this doll? Surely it isn't Charles or Edwards." Kitty laughed, picking up the frail doll that was placed carefully on the pillow.

"We brought it in London for Sarah. We got one for Beth as well. Sarah's has blonde hair and Beth's brown, each to match their own color, or at least, that is what color hair I was told they have. We bought Albert a toy wooden ship, I wasn't really sure what he liked, but wanted to make sure I had something for him as well." Jane smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you Jane, they will absolutely adore them."

"I do hope so. I wanted to make sure they would fell comfortable here. I'm sure they will miss their parents and something to cuddle, or play with, is always helpful."

"I don't know that they will really miss their parents all that much. Are the Wickhams coming with them to drop them off?"

"No, Lydia said Clinton Hall was out of the way of their journey. Their maid is bringing them and then is going to visit her mother I think."

"Unbelievable! She isn't going to see her children for a whole month and she can't go out of her way to see them here herself!"

"You know how Lydia is, how can you be surprised?" Jane laughed. "She has never wanted to be troubled with inconvenience."

"That is a good point."

Jane took Kitty around to the other room she had prepared for the children. Afterward they took their tea in the parlor. Jane of course asked how Kitty was dealing with the loss of Mr. Cadogan. Kitty was truthful and explained how she was feeling. As Kitty took her last sip of her now cooled tea, she heard the sound of a carriage approaching.

"Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone." Jane asked, standing quickly.

"Mr. Bingley?" Kitty offered.

"No, he took just her horse this morning."

Kitty and Jane went quickly to the front door to see if they could discover who was arriving. The carriage was unrecognizable to both of the sisters and they had to wait until it got closer. As the carriage began to slow down, Albert's head appeared out the window.

"Oh, it's Sarah, Beth and Albert." Kitty said enthusiastically.

"I wasn't expecting them until Friday!" Jane said quickly, panicking.

"Yes, I thought they weren't supposed to come until then."

"I haven't planned for them for dinner. What am I going to do?"

"Lets just smile and welcome them and then we will figure something out, ok?" Kitty loved Jane, but sometimes she allowed herself to get flustered over the smallest things. Kitty did her best to keep her calm, but sometimes, the nerves won.

"Good idea." Jane smiled, but Kitty could still see the anxiety in her face.

"Aunt Kitty!" Sarah cried as she climbed out of the carriage. She ran the stairs and threw her arms around Kitty's waist. The two other children quickly followed suit and Kitty was surrounded.

"I missed you." Beth looked up and smiled.

"I've missed you all as well." Kitty smiled. "Sarah, Beth, Albert," she said touching each of their heads respectively, "this is your Aunt Jane."

"Hello children, I am so glad you've come to visit." Jane smiled.

"Aunt Jane, mother asked me to give you this note." Sarah said, quickly bobbing a curtsey.

Jane smiled, nodded and opened the letter.

_Dear Jane,_

_Once again thank you so much for taking the children for the month. Wickham and I will greatly appreciate the time away. I know we agreed on Friday as the day the children would arrive, but the children were so excited to come, we thought we'd leave a couple of days early. I hope you are ready for them, I'm sure they will prove to be a handful. My children may write to me if they wish, but while I am away I will not be returning the correspondence. Feel free to do whatever you wish with them and spare no punishment. Be firm with them or they will be uncontrollable. Thank you again._

_Lydia Wickham_

"Typical Lydia." Jane sighed.

Beth pulled at the bottom of Kitty's dress. "The house is so big." she whispered.

"Yes my dear, shall we go inside?"

Beth nodded her head, in awe of her house. The children entered the house timidly, almost as if they thought their footsteps would break something. Kitty pushed them as if to assure them everything would be ok. As they came into the entrance hall Charles and Edward thundered down the steps to discover who the strange voices belonged to. Their faces brightened as they realized it was their cousins.

"Hello, I am Charles and this is my brother Edward but he's still to little to talk." he said, smiling at the three strange children.

"I am Sarah and this is Beth and Albert." she smiled.

"Charles, Edward, would you like to come with me and show the children their rooms? And while we do that, Jane, you can talk with cook about dinner." Kitty suggested.

"Very good idea Kitty. Boys go and help you Aunt and get to know your cousins." Jane smiled.

"Yes mother." Charles nodded obediently. "Follow me please."

Kitty and Jane laughed at Charles' behavior and then headed in opposite directions. Sarah and Beth squealed when they saw their dolls, they were both incredibly excited. Sarah named her doll immediately, while Beth sat and twirled her dolls hair between her fingers. Albert loved his toy boat as well and soon, Charles and Edward had brought their toys into his room to play. Kitty was satisfied that the children were getting along and went to see if she could help Jane.

Everything was going wonderfully, the Wickham children were no trouble at all and Charles and Edward loved having the extra playmates. After a week of being at Clinton Hall, Kitty began to feel ill. Jane of course called for the doctor immediately and was reassured when he said it was nothing serious. He instructed that Kitty to keep to her bed and drink plenty and eat a lot of broth. Kitty would miss the company of her nieces and nephews, but they promised to visit her in her room.

Although initially Kitty didn't mind the quiet, after being around the children so often, Kitty was beginning to miss the excitement. She quickly ran out of things to do and could only stop for so long. Since she had nothing else to do, Kitty decided to catch up on her letter writing. First she wrote to Mary and Lizzy and finally a much needed letter to Georgiana.

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_I hope you have been well in the past couple of months. I hope everything is alright with Mr. Burton. I am writing to inform you that I will not be attending Sophie's wedding. I really did want to come, but two things are preventing my attendance. First, I know that Mr. Cadogan will be there and I don't know that I can bear to see him. Even after two months I can't manage to stop thinking about him, and I don't know that I could stand him ignoring me. But even that I may have overlooked, but I now find myself quite ill. I am confined to my bed as of now, but don't fret, the doctor said it wasn't anything to worry about. Do tell Sophie and Mr. Dison that I wish them every happiness. I will of course write her, but do tell them that when they are married. I hope I shall see you soon, do not worry about me, I will be fine in a couple of weeks._

_Your Friend_

_Kitty Bennet_

Sophie's wedding was a week away, and although Kitty wanted to go, she was glad to have an excuse to stay home. She feared that seeing Mr. Cadogan would be to much, and she would spend the majority of the day fighting back tears. Yes, it would be better this way, despite the longing she had to see his face, just one more time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Almost two weeks had gone by since Kitty had been confined to her bed. She had become so desperate she even started reading books to pass the time. Not Mary's kind of books, but romances that made her dream about what was possible. Kitty most looked forward to lunch and dinner because it was then that she got some company. Jane sent Sarah and Beth up with her lunch at 12 o'clock sharp, and they sat with her until she finished her soup. Then they came again promptly at 6 and brought their dinner to eat with her, such darling girls.

Kitty was beginning to feel better and thought that she would be up within a day or two. It was quarter of twelve and Kitty reached for her brush and began stroking her long dark hair in preparation for her two young visitors. Despite being ill, Kitty found no reason for her hair to lay in tangles all day. As she finished her brushing she heard a faint knock on the door. She thought it odd that Jane would send them early, but called for them to enter.

The door opened slowly, which was very unlike her nieces, they usually rushed right into the room. After a moment of no movement, Kitty looked toward the door and saw a single shadow of someone far to tall to be any of her nieces or nephews. Suddenly, a man's voice came from the doorway, Kitty recognized it immediately as Mr. Cadogans. Her breath caught in her throat and quickly turned and faced the opposite direction in her bed, not wanting to see him.

"Miss Kitty, may I come in?" he asked quietly. Kitty made no answer and laid in bed completely still, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Your sister said I could come up as long as I promised not to upset you." he took a cautions step closer to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty spat, with more anger then she intended.

He was taken aback with her response and remained silent for a moment and then answered. "I heard you were ill."

"How did you hear that?"

"You wrote to Georgiana, and she told Sophie that was why you were not able to attend her wedding. And when I asked where you were, Sophie informed me of your condition."

"And you decided to set out for Clinton hall? For what purpose? You couldn't have been concerned with the health of a lady who you never want to speak to again." she spat. She could not account for his being there at all, and wanted an explanation. Was it possible that he was here to scold her more for her feelings?

"I, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You know Mr. Cadogan, there was another reason I did not wish to attend your sisters wedding."

"Yes, I know, because you didn't want to see me." Kitty could hear the sadness in his voice as he admitted his knowledge. At first Kitty was happy to hear his sadness, it justified all of her feelings. But then, she realized his sincerity, which made Kitty want to hear his reason for coming.

"Yes." she admitted.

"But I thought you probably didn't want to see me because of what I said the last time we spoke."

"Partly."

"And I also thought you didn't want to see me because of your feelings toward me."

"Yes."

"Well I have come to apologize for the way I spoke to you."

"Really?" Kitty said, suddenly more interested.

"It's more than that Miss Kitty, I need to do more then apologize."

"Well don't let me stop you."

"Kitty, when I heard you were ill, I had to come."

"And that is precisely what I don't understand. Why did you have to come?" Kitty pressed, she needed an explanation.

"Because I can't loose you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have already lost one woman I love, and I can't stand to loose another one to an illness."

"What?" Kitty was absolutely in shock.

"Kitty, I love you.. I have for quite some time."

"What, why didn't you tell me?" Kitty still had her back turned to him.

"Because, I, I was scared. I thought that loving you, meant that I was betraying Amelia."

"I never meant that you should stop loving Amelia."

"I know, I know. I don't know that you really want to hear this, but would you mind turning around while I say it?"

"Oh, oh yes of course, I'm sorry." She was reluctant to move because she knew her emotions were well concealed with her back to him. She took a deep breath, composing herself, then slowly turned in her bed to face him. He looked so handsome, his eyes were so familiar, she had missed him so very much.

"Kitty, I have loved you since the moment I watched you come down the stairs the night of the Burtons dinner party in London, but I would not allow myself to admit it. I grew increasingly frustrated that you were growing attached to Mr. Lowell, I knew you deserved so much better, even if it wasn't me. Of course, that is why I looked into his character, I couldn't bear for you to marry a man that wasn't worthy. But after you served all acquaintance with him, I felt that you thought of me as more of an elder brother. This feeling helped me in suppressing my feelings toward you."

"Truthfully I didn't want to love you, I felt like I was betraying Amelia. When you admitted your feelings, I was still trying to hide my own. I was shocked by your admission, so I reacted in the only way I could, and I am terribly sorry." he stopped to take a breath and Kitty made no comment, but waited for him to continue. "After I walked you home, I couldn't believe what I had said, I took a very long walk, during which I allowed my feelings to surface. It took me ten minutes to realize how foolish I was, but pride and fear stopped me. After what I said, I couldn't face you, because I thought you would never forgive me. But then, I heard you were sick, and I had to come, no matter how I thought you'd respond."

He took a deep breath as he finished his speech. His eyes searched her face, trying to discover what she was thinking, feeling. Kitty stayed motionless, completely shocked by what he had told her. Her mouth had fallen open after he admitted how long his feelings had spanned. She waited so long to hear those words, and now, she was speechless. Finally she managed to bring her jaw closed and smiled, giving Mr. Cadogan some hope that her feelings hadn't changed.

Cadogan reached for Kitty's hand and held them tightly. "I love you Kitty, and I am so very sorry for hurting you. Please know that was never my intention."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears, she had dreamt of him saying those words. She could hardly believe it was finally happening. Here he was, for her, and he loved her! She was overjoyed and had never felt such happiness. Everything was going to be alright, no, everything would be more than alright, it would be wonderful.

"I love you too." she smiled, glassy eyed.

"Oh Kitty, I am so happy to hear you say that."

"Come now, you couldn't have thought that my feelings would change after I expressed them so violently and without shame." she laughed, beginning to feel comfortable with him again.

Mr. Cadogan held her hand tightly then slipped from his chair and kneeled before her. "Kitty, you have brought light into my life after such a long period of darkness. You brought me out of my hiding place and helped me to find my smile again. I will always love Amelia, she is apart of me. But my love for you is just as strong but separate and you are part of me as well. I will love you like no one else, forever, and I need you to believe that. Now that I have said that, Katharine Bennet, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?"

Once again, Kitty was speechless, but she managed to nod her head in agreement. She smiled brightly, realizing that her greatest hope would finally come true. He stood quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around her, picked her up from her bed and spun her around the room. Slowly he placed her back on her bed and released his grip and moved toward her face. Kitty's throat tightened and her heart leapt, but, she couldn't.

"No." she whispered, and turned her head quickly.

"Darling, we are betrothed, and alone, it is alright." he smiled.

"No Mr. Cadogan, not right now."

"Dear, please call me Andrew, and, why not?"

"Look at me! I am in my bed clothes and my hair is not done. I am not even happy that you saw me in such as state, let alone proposed to me. But, that I suppose I can accept, but I absolutely refuse to remember my fist kiss in such attire." she smiled.

"You are going to make me wait so long?"

"Not that long, I really am feeling better."

"But I leave tomorrow my dear. I left Hannah with my parents and promised to be no longer than 3 days."

"Can you stay for a morning walk?" Kitty asked mischievously.

"I do believe I could, but I would need to leave after lunch."

"Then we shall walk in the morning." she smiled.

He was happy with her idea, and happy at her acceptance. He kept her company for the remainder of the evening and even took his dinner upstairs with her. They talked the entire night and the only moments of silence occurred when they both took a drink or bite at the same time.

During their conversation they decided on several things. First, Kitty decided that it was important for her to finish out the moth at Jane's with the Wickham children. With that in mind, the pair decided on a winter wedding in early December. While Kitty was at Jane's, Andrew would look for an estate in the country for them, for neither wanted to move into the house that he and Amelia had lived in. He also informed Kitty of how much he had a year, 8,000 pounds, her mother would be very pleased indeed.

Andrew stayed well into the evening and Kitty felt better than she had in weeks. Eventually, he left so that she could get some much needed rest. Once he had left, she was anxious to write to her mother and Mary and Georgiana, but really was very tired. The letters would have to wait until Andrew left the next day. Kitty fell asleep easily, she had been tired, and had such sweet dreams.

She woke extremely early the next morning for she felt she needed extra time to get ready after being in bed for two weeks. Her white day dress was chosen and she placed a deep crimson ribbon to tie around her waist and a matching one for her hair. She pinched her cheeks several times to make some of her pallid sickly color disappear. After one last glance in the mirror, she headed down the grand staircase of Clinton Hall.

"Good morning my dear." Andrew smiled as he set his paper down to appraise her. He looked handsome, no coat and his cravat was quite loose, informally attired, but Kitty thought it suited him.

"Good morning Andrew. I must admit, I do love calling you Andrew."

He smiled, "Shall we walk then?"

"Oh yes please, although, you may have to help me a bit, I haven't walked in two weeks."

"I assure you, I shall have no problem keeping your arm tightly in mine for the entirety of our walk." he could not manage to stop smiling.

They set out together and had the most wonderful time. Everything was so much easier not that they could express whatever they were feeling. Time passed quickly and it was nearly noon as they turned the corner to enter Kitty's favorite place at Clinton Hall. As she turned, she was greeted by a red blanket thrown on the ground and on it a place setting for two. A large basket sat on the corner and Kitty could only guess it was lunch for them.

"How?" she turned toward him with a sweet smile.

"I spoke with your sisters cook last night. Although she couldn't manage to pack any soup, I hope you don't mind." he smiled.

"Not at all...I love you." she said quietly. His face sobered and he pulled her close. She looked down at the ground, she was so nervous, but he would not have it this time. He gently lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. She felt a rush run through her body and then felt weak, but she knew she was safe with his strong arms wrapped around her.

They sat and enjoyed their lunch until Andrew announced that he had to leave. He walked Kitty back to the house and stole one more kiss before his departure. He promised to write and that he would bring Hannah to see her soon. Now all there was to do, was to tell everyone, and plan the wedding.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

December had come, along with Kitty's wedding day. Georgiana and Mary were helping her get ready. Mary was happy for her sister, but wasn't happy overall. Mr. Rawlins had still not come to call and Mary had all but given up hope. But for today, she would do her best to be happy.

"I still can't believe this." Kitty smiled.

"Oh Kitty, we knew he loved you, he just couldn't see it. And re4ally he has been through so much in the past year, you must forgive him some things." Georgiana smiled.

"Yes, yes, I understand and he has been completely forgiven." Kitty laughed as Georgiana finished with her hair.

"I'm just glad you weren't serious about giving up on gentlemen." Mary added as she fixed Kitty's flowers.

"Mary, you must have known I was not being serious." she laughed.

"I admit, I was a bit skeptical when you announced. Actually I do remember thinking it was absolutely ridiculous when I heard it."

"Kitty without gentlemen? I could never imagine such a world." Georgiana laughed.

"Nor could I, I am quite happy that my life will never be without a gentleman. Someone to keep an arm around me and a shoulder to cry on."

"Alright Kitty, it's time." Mary smiled, hearing the music from downstairs.

Kitty went downstairs with Mary and Georgiana who quickly went to take their seats. Andrew stood at the later looking more handsome than ever in his dark blue dress coat. Kitty smiled at him as she began to walk toward him slowly. As she reached the altar, he took her hand tightly in his own. The fit of his hand comforted her as they listened to the minister. He was hers, forever and always, and she couldn't believe it.

The ceremony went quickly enough and was beautiful. As Andrew leaned down to kiss his new bride applause erupted. Kitty and Andrew walked though the crowd to the ball room, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy had allowed them to be married at Pemberley and the ball would be there as well.

"Kitty, I am so happy!" Sophie said, bringing Hannah over to them.

"I am quite happy as well. I hope you will not mind having another sister." Kitty said, taking the baby from her arms.

"Not at all! I am so glad Hannah has a woman to help my brother raise her." Sophie said quietly.

"I am glad I have a woman to help me raise her as well." Andrew said quickly.

"And I will make sure she remembers her mother."

"I know you will." Sophie smiled.

Just then, Mary rushed to Kitty's side. She was breathless and very pale. It almost looked as though she had just seen a ghost. "Mary, what is it? Are you well?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kitty was concerned, Mary never acted like this, she was always well composed.

"He's here, I just saw him."

"Who's here?"

"Mr. Rawlins!"

"He is?"

"Yes! Did you invite him? I can't believe you didn't tell me that you invited him! Then at least I could have been prepared."

"No! I didn't invite him. I didn't know where to send the invitation."

"Well, he's here, what do I do?"

"Talk to him?" Kitty said slowly, thinking it far to obvious an answer.

"Here? In front of all these people? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I don't want to be upset for the rest of the evening."

"Mary, first of all, I'm sure he knew you would be at your own sisters wedding. He probably came to see you. And, you've been wanting to talk to him, and you have to talk to him sometimes. And really, you will end up having a bad evening if you don't talk to him."

"Perhaps."

"Come Mary, you must admit that I have a point, and a good one at that." Kitty laughed.

"Very well, you do, but it does not make me any less frightened." Kitty gave her a sympathetic look, which, gave Mary a bit of confidence. "Alright, what should I say?"

"Ask him to dance."

"Kitty! That is very improper and highly inappropriate!"

"And that is what makes it absolutely perfect."

Mary bit her lip and nodded slowly, Kitty was right. She took a deep breath and turned toward the crowd. She set her eyes on Mr. Rawlins and walked purposefully in his direction. He looked anxious, as if he was searching the room for someone. Mary knew he was looking for her, and was nervous to see her again, after what she had said to him the last time they spoke.

"Hello Mr. Rawlins." she did her best to keep her voice calm, but couldn't manage to hide all of her anxiety.

"Oh, Miss Mary, there you are." he smiled nervously.

"I was wondering, if you might like to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As he touched her, her breath was caught in her chest. She wanted so desperately to tell him how she felt, but knew she had to wait for the proper time.

They were practically silent as they danced. Mary had courage enough to ask how he had been, but that was all. He had answered her quickly and said nothing else as they finished the dance. And it seemed that he avoided her eyes at all cost, which made everything more awkward. As they finished, he gave a quick bow and rushed away from her. She picked up her skirt and ran after him, finally reaching him in a deserted hallway.

"Please Mr. Rawlins wait." she cried

He stopped and stood still for a moment and then turned slowly to face her. "I am sorry Miss Mary, I shouldn't have come."

"Why not?"

"I thought I could face you, but I was mistaken."

"Did you receive my letter?" she asked quickly before he had time to leave.

"Yes, I came to Longbourne and found no one home. One of your servants told me that I would be able to find you here. So I came, hoping you would tell me the one thing I want so badly to hear. But I have realized that hope to be a foolish one. I have already told you, I can not merely be your friend." he turned and began to walk in the other direction.

"Was your hope to hear me say I love you?" He stopped abruptly as she allowed the words to flow out of her mouth. "If that was not your wish than I am puzzled as to what you desire. But that is what I wanted to tell you and the reason I wrote to you." she turned quickly and began to walk away, she could not bear looking at his back any longer.

"Mary, wait." he said softly.

She stopped, unable to breathe, unable to turn. Her feet were stuck to the ground until he softly touched her arm and spun her to face him. A single tear fell down his cheek and he held onto both of her arms.

"That is precisely what I was waiting to hear."

"Then, it is not to late?"

"It would have never been to late for you." he smiled.

"Oh, how I've missed you! Life has been so dull since you've been gone." She bounced to her toes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He laughed and placed his arms comfortably around her waist. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Isn't this improper?"

"I don't care!" she laughed.

"Well, I suppose it would be a bit more proper if we were engaged."

She loosened her grip, pulled away from him slightly and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, I believe it would be."

That was all it took to put an end to both of their agony. Both of them explained their feelings, and Mary apologized for her foolishness. Something she never thought she would ever have to apologize for. Mr. Rawlins was amazed that Mary's feelings had changed, he had given up hope the day he proposed for the first time. They were inseparable for the rest of the evening, and announced their condition to all of their family. Of course Mrs. Bennet was the most shocked and excited, all of her five daughters had found more than suitable husbands.

Mary Bennet was married early the next year to Mr. George Rawlins. It was a wonderful day for everyone involved. The sisters couldn't have been happier, despite everything they had ever thought, life proved to be different than expected. But someone had known better than them, and their lives could not have been any better, except of course for Lydia. Mary and Kitty were just happy that they would not have to live their lives in the constant and cold silence of loneliness.

The End

**AN: Well there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please please let me know what you thought! I am also thinking of continuing with these characters and writing another story about their lives some years later...what do you think, interested in reading about the Bennet Sisters children? Thanks again for reading, I appreciate it so much!**


End file.
